What Did I Get Myself Into?
by SugoiAsian
Summary: It all starts with a mission, involving a mischievous demigod and a goody-two shoes, to find PERCY JACKSON. Romance blossoms, EVIL SURFACES, unprepared State Farm agents, and an ADHD GAEA! Join Katie and Travis on this fun-packed, action filled adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with a new story idea! Woo! Now, you probably thinking, Sugoi, this is your first spare time you have and you won't update your stories? What the fudge? Well, I'm going to tell you, I WILL UPDATE! It's NOT my fault my teachers shower me with homework! Anyway, REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO… I'm a teenage girl, not a grown man…**

_**Dare of the Week: Try to squeeze in a conversation with the following words: Snip, Tangelo, Vehicle, Strange, Indeed, and Ruckus. **_

**Katie's POV**

**Day 10 (This story begins ten days into the mission. I don't think of it as a quest, because they were never issued a prophecy. Think about it like one of those missions in TLO,) **

"Travis, for the millionth time, PERCY WOULD NOT BE AT THAT MCDONALD'S AROUND THE CORNER!" I whispered loudly.

I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, and I'm with Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, and we're on a mission to find something. More like someone. More like Percy Jackson. Percy disappeared a couple weeks ago, and we were sent to search the entire country until we gave up finding Percy. It had been 10 days already, and Travis was starving, because he kept begging me to let him go to the fast food restaurant.

"Why not Kate, he might be there!" Travis whispered back.

"Because, A, you're just hungry therefore, it's your hunger speaking, and B, what if we find a monster there?" I questioned.

"There's a small chance we'll meet up a monster at McDonald's." Travis smiled.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to fight a monster," I sighed.

"It'll be okay Katie, I'll protect you. Besides, we're gonna have to meet up with the Hunters soon enough anyway, it'll be okay." Travis reassured.

I was silent for a couple minutes, and Travis stared at me with pleading eyes. "Fine, we'll get it to-go,"

Travis beamed and I smiled and stared into his blue eyes. I blinked really tightly and I felt him grab my hand and he led me to the McDonald's around the corner.

"A couple minutes, promise?" I asked.

"Katie, this might be the first time we eat something other than snacks and hotdogs in days, get real." He persuaded.

"Fine, I'll keep a look out for monsters, and we're NOT eating here." I confirmed.

"Fine then," Travis said as he got in line. We were the only ones in the restaurant other than this lady eating a burger in the corner, mumbling to herself.

I slung our bags over my shoulder and waited. It didn't take that long for him to get our order, and we were about to leave, when the lady came up to me. She looked a little young to be homeless.

"Can you spare a drachma?" she asked.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Travis butted in.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about lady, we're sorry." I said apologetically and pretended to be confused. Travis grabbed my hand and tried to drag me out the door, but the wackjob grabbed my arm.

"Can you please let go of her, we have to go soon," Travis asked politely, tugging on my arm.

"No can do, you demigod!" she hissed, turning into a dracanae.

"Oh gods," I groaned. Travis took out his sword and quickly sliced her head off.

"Well, you were right," he muttered.

"What?" I asked feeling confused.

"You were right about being a monster in there!" he smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. She just grabbed my arm." I answered.

"Good, now let's try and figure out where we are," Travis said, as we started to walk down the street.

"Uh Travis," I murmured.

"Yeah, Katie?" he murmured back.

"You can let go of my hand now," I muttered, feeling heat rising to my face.

"Oh, of course," he muttered, as he let go of me.

We were walking silently trying to think of what to do.

"Okay Katie, we are currently in... Little Rock, Arkansas." Travis announced.

"Oh, I don't know what to say about that," I confessed.

"Well, we have to search as much as we can until we can't handle it anymore," Travis reminded.

"So we just keep looking?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Travis murmured.

"Okay then, let's go." I told him.

"I really hope we don't have to look in Canada!" he joked. I laughed and he gave me a smile.

"Travis, I honestly don't know what I'm doing," I confessed while it was silent between us.

"Me neither, we should probably rest by now." Travis sighed. We both knew we were going nowhere with this.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm exhausted." I agreed. We went to a nearby hotel and got a room. We sat there and ate our food. We found only one bed, but we didn't want to pay for extra, so we both fell back on the bed. By now, we slept in shifts and kept guard even though we were in a hotel.

"I'll keep guard first." I said instantly.

"NO, I am," Travis said slowly. Oh no, not again… Every night, we've been fighting over who got first shift.

"Travis, I said it first, I'm doing this." I told him.

He stepped up in front of me and we had a stare down.

"Fine, I'll be up in 4 hours." Travis muttered as he climbed in bed.

"Good night Travis," I greeted from my chair. I had a sword in one hand and I had the remote with my other hand.

I was watching re-runs of "Full House", and when I was laughing about "You got it dude," I heard Travis mumbling and he got up.

"Good morning sunshine," I greeted.

"You're turn to sleep," Travis mumbled.

"You're not fully awake yet…" I said, unconvinced.

"Yeah, I am," Travis muttered.

"No you're not Trav," I smiled.

"Yes, Katie, I am fully awake," he murmured.

I grabbed a towel and soaked it with cold water and when I got out of the bathroom, Travis was sitting on the chair… asleep again.

"Trav, you have to get up," I said, as I was shaking him. He refused to get up.

"Trav, it's not fair, I gotta sleep," I whined.

"Mom, I'll go get your potatoes in a minute!" he whined back.

"What? First, I'm not your mom, and Second, POTATOES TRAV, REALLY?" I asked. I obviously wanted to sleep.

"Travis, please, it's not fair, do it for me." I said, as I was wiping his face with the cold towel.

"I'm up, Katie," He mumbled. I got a water bottle and spilled some of it on his face. "I'm up Katie! You go rest now,"

"Thanks Trav," I smiled as I crawled in bed. He sat there watching TV, and the last thing I heard was, "Haha, you got it dude,"

_A couple hours later…_

"Katie, get up, we have to leave NOW." Travis ordered.

I sat up, stretched, and wiped my eyes. Travis grew clearer and I asked, "Wait, what's going on?"

"Katie, we need to go, I booked a flight out of this place out to San Francisco. It leaves in a couple of hours, but we can't stay here. The manager is a Cyclops, not nice like Tyson." Travis explained, as he got our stuff together.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well, he wasn't smart. He gave us the room with the view of his hiding spot where he eats unfortunate mortals." Travis answered.

"Okay, I'm up," I said, as I jumped off bed. I grabbed my bag and went in the bathroom. I changed into a white v-neck, a red flannel shirt that was unbuttoned, black skinny jeans, and hiking boots. I walked out; putting on a beanie, when I saw Travis wasn't done changing. He was putting on his shirt, and he quickly pulled it down.

"Ready?" he asked casually, pretending it didn't happen.

"Yeah, let's go, but where are we going?" I asked, as I drank some water.

"We're just going to walk around downtown Little Rock, because this is the capital, and then we're going to catch a cab to the airport." Travis answered, stealing my water bottle and drinking from it.

"Who knew you weren't as annoying on quests," I smiled.

"Well, who knew you weren't that loud and bossy on quests," he smiled back.

"Let's just go, okay?" We opened the door and found the manager staring at us.

"Uh, Travis, the manager is staring at us hungrily…" I whispered.

"I know,"

All I could think was: _What did I get myself into?_

**So, what do you think? I shall know your opinions if you REVIEW! Should I continue this Tratie? Should I not? I shall know the answer to the questions if you review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter… This so new for me! OR IS IT? Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story!**

**Dare of the Whenever: Go to the teacher you hate most, and tell them you had pads on your back. What you're supposed to mean is that you have those heating pads, for muscle aches and what not. This makes the victim utterly confused, and their expression is PRICELESS. (I changed the name of this segment, because I thought this might prevent me from uploading stuff twice a week or whatever, so this new name would not keep me on a time limit.)  
**

**Travis's POV**

"Uh, Travis, the manager is staring at us hungrily…" Katie whispered.

"I know," I whispered back.

"DEMIGODS!" the one-eyed freak yelled.

"Katie!" I yelped, as he jumped forward. She screamed and jumped back. We both ran by the window and took out our swords. We were on the second floor and we were just standing by the window.

The Cyclops came to us, and Katie unexpectedly kicked its eye, and she used the hilt of her sword to break the glass. "Travis let's go!" Katie yelled. I ran over and quickly stabbed the Cyclops. It didn't necessary kill, but Katie was waiting, and I had to get it off our trail.

Katie was already on the ground, holding out her sword in anxiety. I jumped behind her and she screamed.

"Ugh, TRAVIS!" she screamed, as she smacked my arm.

"Nice moves you had in there," I complimented.

"Thanks, that was my adrenaline." She smiled, completely forgetting the fact I scared her. We were about to go, when an image of Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend, and Alexis Hart, the toughest daughter of Aphrodite we know, appeared. Annabeth's face contained battle scars, while Alexis had a huge cut at the side of her face. They looked like they were in a bush.

"Hey you guys," Alexis greeted.

"Hello psycho beauty queen!" Katie waved.

"Funny, that's what Drew and my mother told me," She said, as if she was trying to remember. Annabeth laughed and Katie giggled.

"Hey Ann, hey Lex," I greeted.

"Hey Travis, you look umm, great," Annabeth waved.

"So how's the Percy hunt for you guys?" Alexis asked.

"Not so good, where are you guys?" Katie asked.

"Umm, I really don't know Annabeth status report?" Alexis asked.

"Well, we're currently in a bush," she started.

"Yes, a very thick bush," Alexis continued.

"A very thick, uncomfortable bush," Annabeth started.

"We get that you're in a bush," I laughed.

"WHY are you in a bush?" Katie asked.

"Oh, because we liked this bush and- we had to hide from a monster, we are so exhausted." Annabeth sighed.

"Well, we're heading to San Fran soon," I said.

"We might meet up with you guys soon, once we find out where our bush is." Alexis suggested.

"Yeah, that would be awesome," Katie smiled.

"I really approve of your outfit," Alexis said to Katie.

"Thanks Alexis," she blushed.

"You treat her right now, you hear?" Alexis told me.

I think the both of us blushed, because Alexis and Annabeth seemed amused.

"I'm only going to stick with Alexis for a couple more days, then she's going to Will's so they can find Percy, the only reason I'm staying with her, is because who would want a wackjob like her going around by herself?" Annabeth told us.

"So? I'm the perfect travel buddy, I could afford to go ANYWHERE," Alexis defended.

"So you chose to sit in this bush?" Annabeth countered.

"YOU CHOSE THIS SPOT, NOT ME!" Alexis yelled in outrage. They started to fight in front of us, when I heard growling come from behind us, and they both stopped, looking grim.

"We'll let you guys go fight for your lives now…" Alexis said quietly.

"Trav, what's she talking about?" Katie asked, as she grabbed my arm.

"Hope to see you guys soon," Annabeth whispered. Alexis disappeared from the image and we heard screaming.

"Annabeth, get out of the bush!" We heard girlish screaming and the image disappeared and we held out our swords and saw we were surrounded by a pack of hellhounds.

"And we didn't even have breakfast yet," I sighed.

"This has been the most monsters we encountered in DAYS, what do you think is going on?" Katie asked.

"I don't know Kate, but we can't do this now, we have unwanted guests." I told her.

"We'll talk about it later," she whispered, as I felt her leap forward. I did the same and I stabbed the hellhound in the face and started to run. I realized Katie wasn't with me, and I ran back, when I bumped into her. She looked fine, but she was clutching our stuff so tightly. She was so dumb sometimes.

"Did you go back for our stuff?" I asked.

"NO! I already had it! I just got away from my hellhound! Thanks for coming back for me, PARTNER!" Katie replied in the same tone.

Her hair was still under the beanie, her shirt was stained with grime, and her white v-neck stayed white. The knees on her jeans got a little torn, and her shoelaces were untied. She realized this and gave me my bag back and knelt down. "Thanks," I murmured.

She sighed as she got up, "No problem Trav,"

We just stood there, and she asked, "Travis, what are we gonna do now?"

"We got that flight to San Francisco, so let's just go with my original plan and eat some breakfast and walk around a little bit, so that we couldn't get traced to one location." I suggested.

"I like that, yeah, let's do this," Katie smiled. We finally got out of that little alley, and we started to walk around the city. We were keeping an eye out for a certain son of Poseidon, but at the same time, we were goofing off. We were one of those demigods who didn't go out to the outside world much. We tried on hats, glasses, scarves. Katie brought a camera with her and she started taking pictures of us, wearing crazy hats, funny glasses, and feathery scarves.

We walked on the rail of bridges, she didn't even yell at me about that, we sat in the park and made faces at people, and we even got pelted with acorns by the wood nymphs there.

We finally sat down at a restaurant and we sat next to each other, looking at the pictures we took. We laughed at the pictures and ate quickly. We bought two pairs of shades, one for the each of us. We put them on and left the restaurant. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2:30 p.m.

"Katie, even though we had so much fun, our flight's at 3:30, and it's 2:30, we gotta start heading over to the airport." I told her.

"Oh, okay then," she said, feeling disappointed. We got a taxi and there was traffic on the way to the airport. We were running because we didn't know the traffic would be THIS bad. Currently, it was 3:25 p.m. and our gate was across the airport. We ran through crowds, hand-in-hand so we wouldn't lose each other. We finally go to the gate and got in, we were the last people to board, and it was about to close when we forced our way in. We finally relaxed when we were off the ground and I sighed with relief.

"Finally, we can relax again," I sighed. She nodded in agreement and asked the flight attendant for a Coke. We were relaxed, until Katie grew stiff. She got the window seat and I felt her arm tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Look out the window," she breathed.

I looked out and saw birds outside, but I knew they were of the monster kind.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Stymphalian Birds," Katie said in a duh tone.

"What are they exactly?" I questioned, not knowing what kind of threat they were.

"Hercules had to beat them, but they came back obviously. Anyway, they're MAN EATING BIRDS," she whispered.

"If they keep following us, when we land, they're gonna attack us and a bunch of bystanders." I realized.

"Exactly, we have to get rid of them, NOW." Katie said grimly.

_What did I get myself into?  
_

**Another chapter, ENDED. So do you like this story so far, despite it just being TWO chapters? Do you think I should make Katie and Travis together quicker or wait out the entire series? What do YOU think is going to happen? These questions need some answers and I would like to know your opinions, SO THE ONLY WAY I'LL KNOW THESE THINGS ARE IF YOU THE READER, WILL REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER AGAIN? IS SUGOI ON A ROLL HERE? YES, I AM! WOO! So psyched about this story, because I have inspiration!**

_**Dare of the Whenever: This chapter's dare is brought to you by Ookami Writer. Ookami Writer, author of many PJO stories: When someone says A, E, I, O, U, you have to bark. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just own a cactus, I don't have to water that do I? Oh, I do? Never mind, it died anyway… TIME TO BRING OUT THE GOLDFISH! WHAT? THAT'S DEAD TOO! I'M NOT GREAT WITH PETS! AND PLANTS, AND OTHER LIVING THINGS! **

**Katie's POV**

"Exactly, we need to get rid of them, NOW." I told Travis.

We looked one more time at the Stymphalian Birds, and then he stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Remember when we were forced to bring those parachutes?" he questioned.

"Yeah, since it was YOU we were dealing with; we HAD to bring those parachutes." I laughed.

"Well, get ready to use them, we're gonna get those birds off those mortals' trails." Travis grinned.

"WHAT?" I yelled. People were staring at me and I gave them an innocent smile.

"What other choice do we have Katie?"

"Umm…" I said, trying to think of a better choice. We had to get those birds away. We could probably get them to the ground or kill them while they're flying.

"Let's face it, not one of us aren't good enough on the bow and arrow to kill them, so we gotta do this," Travis said seriously.

"Fine, be that way, let's do this." I said stubbornly.

"Katie, it'll be okay," Travis murmured.

"I know, but if I die, IT'S YOUR FAULT," I smiled.

He grinned and I asked, "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to climb out on the plane's wings, then after that, once we get their attention, we TRY to shoot them, if THAT doesn't work, jump off, right there, and try to be together." Travis told me.

"So, we're wearing the parachutes before we go out?" I asked.

"Yeah, now let's go! They're hungrily staring at the mortals." Travis whispered.

I put on the parachute and we both opened the door, and quickly climbed out. The flight attendant pulled the door closed and we pulled ourselves up to the wings. The birds were looking at us, then the next thing we knew, they swerved at us. We stood side by side, as we brought the string near our faces. I released mine and it hit one of them. They were falling to the ground, but I saw that they disintegrated, so it was okay.

"Travis, now one's gone, and I don't think I can stay on any longer," I said, as I was bracing myself, getting ready to pull the string.

"We'll jump at the same time," he said, as he grabbed my hand. I felt him jump off, and I fell without warning.

"KATIE, PULL THE STRING!" he said. I pulled it as hard as I could and the parachute REFUSED to parachute.

I felt Travis hold on to my arms, as we fell. "KATIE, PULL THE STRING!" he yelled.

"It's not working Travis!" I yelled back.

He even bent down and tried to pull it, it didn't work.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Okay, get your bow and arrow and try to get the bird's attention. There's just one left, you shoot at it, then we live for today,"

I did what he said, and it somehow worked. "Damn, I hate it when you're right,"

"I know you hate it," we finally ended up on the ground… after a while.

"Travis, we wouldn't be in this mess if we just waited for the birds when we got off, and THEN killed them. NOW WE'RE IN A TREE!" I yelled frustratingly.

"Well, whatever happened to 'Damn, I hate it when you're right,'? NOW I'M WRONG? JUST BECAUSE SOMETHING UNEXPECTED HAPPENED? DO YOU KNOW HOW HEAVY YOU ARE AFTER A LONG TIME?"

"This isn't going to work Travis, we can't keep yelling at each other. Hold on to me, and do what I say, when I say it, okay?" I adjusted myself so that I had a clear shot of the ground. I yelled, "HEY WOOD NYMPH, CAN YOU SHAKE US OFF?"

We saw a wood nymph appear and said something rude in Dryad. Right when she was under me, I yelled, "Travis, take off the parachute!"

He did what I said, and with our combined weight, we fell and landed straight on the dryad. "Sorry," I smiled.

We grabbed our stuff and we ran away from the very angry dryad. Once we were far from her, we stopped at a gas station. We were a couple miles away from Mt. Rushmore apparently, so we were in the Keystone area, in South Dakota.

"I just realized, I'm a daughter of Demeter, and we could've gotten off without falling on the dryad!" I laughed.

"So we went through that for nothing?" he asked. I nodded and we both laughed till I realized we had no plans whatsoever about our current situation.

"Well, now that we know where we are, what do we do?" I asked, feeling so frustrated. I knew I looked like a mess.

"I honestly don't know Katie," he answered.

"Well, we should get a cab, and get to a hotel, and-"I was cut off by someone who came behind me.

"Have I met you before, couple in love?" we turned around and found a man in a wheelchair.

"I'm sorry sir, he's not even my boyfriend," I said apologetically.

"We met before, we met him Kate," Travis whispered to me.

"What are you talking about Trav?" I asked him. I was staring at the man and Travis laughed.

"You don't remember him Katie?"

"No, not at all," I confessed.

"Party Ponies, South Dakota Chapter PWNS!" The man whispered loudly to us.

"Oh my gods," I murmured.

"How are you young lady? Young man?" he asked.

"We're looking for someone, have you seen him?" Travis asked.

"It's Percy Jackson, sir, the one that led that war last summer?" I informed.

"Percy Jackson? I just saw him last week!" the man said, clearly surprised we were looking for him.

"What?" I asked, not sure to take this man seriously.

"He's in San Francisco, I saw him with my bare eyes, and you can't forget a face like his. Also, I thought you guys knew he was there." The man informed us.

"Travis, can I talk to you?" I whispered to him. He nodded and we moved away from the centaur.

"How come he saw Percy last week?" I asked.

"I was with YOU last week, how am I supposed to know?" Travis reminded.

"Oh yeah, but wait, didn't you sneak away while I was asleep or whatever?" I asked.

"I actually watched you as you slept!" Travis said in a hurt matter.

"Oh, well so we know that Percy was in San Francisco, so I'm guessing the centaur saw Percy at the Roman Camp or whatever," I whispered hurriedly. We took one huge step towards the centaur and I asked, "What were you doing exactly, at San Francisco?"

"I was there visiting one of my friends from the California Chapter, when I saw him at this little camp thing, just like yours!" he answered.

Travis leaned in on me and asked, "Is this guy on crack?" I smacked his arm, as I held in my laughter.

"Well, thank you for the information sir, we have to go to San Francisco now," I smiled sweetly, as I dragged Travis away.

"Say hi to Chiron for me!" he yelled after us.

"Oh we will, sir!" I yelled back. Once we were outside that place, we sighed in unison.

"So we really have to go to San Francisco now," I murmured.

"Katie, look over there!" He pointed to a sign and we saw "Airport: 50 miles away".

"Well, that's really convenient." I laughed. I felt gross in my muddied up clothes and told Travis to wait for me outside the bathrooms. I sighed with relief when the bathroom wasn't as gross as I thought and it was one of those bathrooms were you look the door itself. Once I was done changing, an image of Alexis and Annabeth formed again, and THIS time, they looked like they were sitting at the top of a tree.

"Hey Katie! Where's Travis?" Annabeth said, as she was looking around the bathroom.

"I'm in the girl's bathroom, I just finished changing my clothes," I said, as I showed them my outfit.

"Well, just drag Travis in there, he's too wimpy," Alexis smiled.

I left my stuff in the bathroom and grabbed Travis from behind and dragged him in the bathroom.

"Katie, what are you doing?" he asked as he was fighting me.

"Calm down Trav!" I hissed, as I brought him in. I threw him in and locked the door.

"Why did you bring me in a girl's bathroom?" he asked, totally freaked out.

"They told me to bring you in," I said, as I pointed at the Iris Message.

"Hey Travis!" Annabeth and Alexis waved.

He looked shocked for a sec, and then calmed down.

"Oh, Annabeth, we have I guess, awesome news!" I smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"We know where Percy is," I smiled.

"WHAT?" they said in unison.

"Ugh, you guys, I just realized, WE WASTED OUR TIME LOOKING ALL OVER THE COUNTRY, WHEN WE SHOULD'VE LOOKED AT SAN FRANCISCO!" Alexis yelled.

We all looked at her with disbelief, and we all face palmed ourselves at the same time.

"Well, we wasted a lot of time, now did we?" I grinned.

"Try to get to San Francisco as fast as you can, we're in Missouri, and we'll meet you there, we're gonna take Alexis's private jet." Annabeth ordered.

"We are?" Alexis asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we are!" Annabeth told her.

"We were supposed to be at San Francisco right now," Travis laughed.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Travis made us jump off a plane!" I said quickly.

"What? BUT YOU JUMPED OFF WITH ME ANYWAY!" Travis yelled.

"More like forced!" I yelled.

"Aww, so cute," Alexis cooed.

"Oh Shut up, Alexis, they're trying to have a moment!" Annabeth said.

"Should we go?" Alexis asked, looking devious.

"NO! What do we do?" I asked.

"You guys meet us at San Francisco, and then we'll look for the camp together, Annabeth isn't going to be leaving us this time." Alexis answered.

"Yes I am, I'm going to go back to camp right now, Alexis, you're on your own." She laughed.

"THEN WHY DID YOU KEEP SAYING THAT WE WERE GOING TO GO TO SAN FRAN?" she asked.

"We'll let you talk about it, we're going to the airport, see you guys," Travis said.

"Don't do anything while we're not there," Alexis grinned.

Annabeth leaned forward and almost fell off the tree, except Alexis really did fall off their tree.

"Well, she fell, so I should get her, bye you guys," Annabeth waved, as the image disappeared.

"Come on, we have to go," Travis said, as he picked up my stuff and started to walk out. "I think you look great for someone who just jumped off a plane, now I'll let you do any girl stuff and then we'll go," he said as he walked out.

I looked down at my green tank top and the red one under it. I straightened it out, and then looked at my white torn jeans. It looked great with my black tights under it. I had my hiking boots on and I highly approved of this outfit. I had layered jewelry and I realized Travis had my bag, and I didn't have a sweater.

I walked out shivering, and Travis looked at me all weird.

"You took my bag, remember?" I chattered.

"Well, there's a cab waiting for us, so we gotta go NOW." Travis said as he took off his sweater. He gave it to me and I just looked at him with disbelief. "I have another one under, it's okay Katie,"

He opened the door for me and I smiled and got in. "Thanks Trav, for everything,"

"No problem Katie," he grinned back as he sat next to me. I yawned and I regret it as soon as it left my mouth.

He laughed and I smacked his leg, "What? I'm tired!"

"Me too, but I'm not yawning all over the place, go to sleep," he smiled.

"Are you sure?" I yawned.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said, as he yawned.

"You should sleep too, we're in a cab, we're fine." I smiled. He patted his shoulder as if to say, "Sleep here," I was so exhausted; I took him up on his offer. I positioned my head comfortably on his shoulder, and instantly went to sleep.

**I just HAD to add some Tratie romantical stuff and whatnot, and I'm not particularly sure romantical is a word… ANYWAY, tell me what you think? Do you do the dares? Do you even read my author's notes? More questions need more answers, so the only way you can answer, is if YOU, the reader, WILL REVIEW! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, welcome to another chapter of **_**What Did I Get Myself Into?**_** For more chapters after this one, press the review button and review! **

**Dare of the Whenever: Ask someone if they have DSL! –wink wink- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly, unfortunately, other synonyms related to those words.**

**Travis's POV **

I woke up by a sharp jolt. I flew forward and Katie stayed asleep, as she jolted forward, but as soon as I got back on my seat, Katie's head hit the seat and went back on my shoulder. Only she can stay asleep when the driver made a sharp turn.

"Yo, cabbie, what the hell's going on?" I hissed. I guess I was cranky from the lack of sleep.

"There are huge walls of black fur that appeared out of nowhere sir!" he yelled.

"Travis, what's going on?" I looked at Katie, and she woke up, and she was rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sunshine, there are hellhounds outside, even the cabbie saw." I whispered. Her eyes widened, and she sat up.

"What are we going to do then?" she asked.

"We're just going to hope they don't find us." I answered.

"What if this flight is a repeat of the last one?" she hissed. She looked hot in her outfit, and WHAT AM I SAYING? I mentally smacked myself and tried to get it together.

"Okay, let's just burn an offering," I told her.

"Where would we burn it Travis?" she asked frustrated.

"I really don't know Kate, but you're making this really hard for me." I told her, but I regret what I said.

"Well, if you think I make things hard for you, then maybe I should just leave," she said angrily.

"Oh, the pretty lad burned you, eh?" the cabbie laughed.

"Katie, this is not the time to fight, we're so close in finding Percy." I reminded. She took a deep breath, and did the thing I least expected. She kept quiet. I thought she would nag and nag me, but she kept her cool. The cabbie finally stopped and I gave the money to Katie so she could pay while I grabbed our stuff.

Once she got out, I gave Katie her stuff and we started to walk over to a desk. We found out the next flight left in 10 minutes, and the gate was right next to us.

"Katie, I'm gonna go find something to eat, you want anything?" I asked her.

"Umm, just bring something back for me, okay?" I nodded and ran over and got us a couple of tacos. When I got back, she was standing there with her stuff, impatiently waiting for me.

"We have to board, now." She whispered.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"There's an empousa here Travis, she almost breathed on me, when I ran away," she said, as she was breathing heavily.

"It's okay Katie, now let's go," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the gate. It was kind of awkward now.

Once we boarded, we sat right next to each other again, and we were just watching random stuff on the TV's behind the seat.

We both fell asleep at the same time, and woke up by the touch of someone tracing their fingers against my cheek.

"Katie," I mumbled. I looked at Katie, and she was still asleep. _If Katie didn't do that, then who did?_

I looked up and saw a woman looking at me all giggly, and I instantly knew, that woman was a monster.

I grabbed my sword, and when I gave her a smile back, I pushed my sword through her body and she disintegrated.

"She thinks I'm an amateur?" I laughed. Katie stirred and she sat up, and I realized she was holding my arm. She awkwardly moved away and stared out the window.

"We are arriving to San Francisco in 10 minutes," the pilot said into the P.A.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom; I'll be right back, okay?" I told her. She nodded and I went to the bathroom and changed. When I got back, she was wearing a white cardigan and a green beanie with a red flower on top. Other than that, she didn't change.

"Hey," she greeted, as she was sipping on a Coke.

"The flight attendant came?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I ordered you a Coke too, she just had to go get it," she said in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks," I said, covering my relieved tone. She laughed and put her earphones on. I sat down and she was looking through a… iPhone?

"You have an iPhone?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, before we left, Alexis gave it to me in case of emergencies." Katie smiled.

"Can I play Robot Unicorn Attack?" I asked her.

"Um, okay?" she said, as she gave me her phone. I silently sang along to the song as it played and we were taking turns playing as we landed.

"Oh, I see love birds!" we turned around and saw Alexis and Will Solace, hand in hand, as they walked over to us.

"Miss me?" she grinned. She was wearing a blue sundress and blue heels. She was wearing a blue sweater and was holding on to a small suitcase. She moved her sunglasses to the top of her head and ran over to Katie giving her a big hug.

Will was standing there wearing a green sweater with a white collared shirt under and was holding on to a backpack. By the look of it, they looked like models. I walked up to him and we shook hands and jerked our heads. "So, you and Katie?" he smiled.

"NO, Alexis is just jumping to conclusions again. You and Alexis eh?" I replied.

He laughed and said, "Yeah, that's Alexis for you,"

The girls were chattering like crazy, until another plane came. It probably would've been a good idea to get off the runway before talking to each other.

"Um, not to be a kill joy or anything, but we HAVE to find Percy Jackson, remember?" I reminded.

"Thanks a lot Travis, now let's just find a hotel first to put our stuff down, AND THEN can we search for Percy?" Alexis asked. We all nodded in agreement and ended up at a really fancy hotel.

"Did you have to pay for a fancy hotel if we weren't going to sit around all day?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, BECAUSE if we have the rare moment to rest, I wanna rest leisurely." Alexis answered as if it was the most obvious question in the world. We threw our bags in the hotel room and Alexis changed into a purple tank top and a black leather vest with black torn jeans and black heels. She wore a leather jacket and leather fingerless gloves to complete her look. She kinda looked like a biker. Katie changed into a white v-neck and white torn jeans and wore black boots. We had to look kind of normal. She was wearing a black sweater and had her hair flowing down with a white beanie on her head. She looked like the locals, which was perfect.

"You look great, Katie," I told her. She beamed and walked over to her bag to get stuff out.

"You guys never noticed, but I'm wearing my sword right now and it's easily accessible." Alexis said. She was carrying a bag and it's probably filled with demigod stuff.

"Wow really Lex?" Will asked, sounding bewildered.

"Pssh, yeah, I want those Roman people to be surprised. Annabeth's been getting really worried, and now so have I, so watch out Romans! Ninja coming through!" Alexis cheered.

"Alexis, you know normal people wouldn't barge into their camp, right?" Will questioned.

"Yeah, but we all know I jump into dangerous situations without thinking, so I just want to have fun with this!" She said, proud of her answer. We went down the elevator, and when we walked in the garage, we were greeted by a basilisk.

"What did I get myself into?" Alexis muttered as she too out her sword. I couldn't agree more.

**AHH! What happens next? Oh wait! I KNOW! Will Tratie blossom soon? What would happen at the Roman Camp? Can they find it first? What do YOU think is going to happen? These questions need some answers and the only way to answer is to review! Sorry if the chap sucks, I'm under a lot of pressure ^.^ Ask Ookami, I have a dysfunctional family :D **

**OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! I have a poll up on my profile, so if you want me to continue writing, I suggest you vote. If you do, please let me know by reviewing "Sour Pickles!" exactly liked that! Please vote! IF YOU DON'T VOTE, I WONT UPDATE, IT'S THAT SIMPLE :D I need help deciding on what kind of stories to write, because I AM OVERWHELMED WITH IDEAS! I need readers to vote on that poll! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AH! A NEW CHAP FEATURING A BASILISK AND SOME ANGRY ROMANS? **

**I have a new announcement: I need everyone to vote on that poll I talked about. If you did, you're awesome; if you didn't then I suggest you do. The poll will help me decide on new writing ideas, so if you want MORE updates on THIS and other stories, I suggest you vote. Whoever votes, I'll make sure the number of votes and number of reviewers is the same; will get to dare me to do ANYTHING. If I get in trouble, then tough noodles, I can't write a new chapter! It's not that hard to think of a really awesome yet funny dare. Ookami Writer will be my witness, because I know Ookami in real life. So, if you want me to do YOUR dare, I suggest you go click over to my profile, and VOTE! **

**Dare of the Whenever: Hide under a pile of backpacks, and make sure you look legit. Whenever someone walks by, pop out of the pile and scare them. Do whatever it takes to make the victim really freaked out, if you psychologically scar them, BETTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, Marin County, Muir Woods, NOTHING O_O**

**NOW, ON WITH THE CHAP!**

**Katie's POV**

A basilisk, in a parking lot, in a hotel, in San Francisco, where we just happen to be. Wonderful, this is just great.

I took out my sword, and Travis stood next to me with his sword out. Alexis took out her sword out of nowhere and got into a fighting stance. Will just stood next to her with his sword out as well.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"I suggest we all stand up on top of a car. Not on the same car, because we might get zeroed in." Will advised. We all listened and stood on different cars.

"Well, what do we do now?" Travis asked. Will took out a bow and revealed a quiver of arrows. He took one out and attached it to the string. He aimed at the basilisk and let it fly. It hit the basilisk and it let out a gruesome shriek. Right when it started to shriek. Alexis and I jumped off our cars as if it was synchronized and started to stab the reptile repeatedly. We sliced and hacked and slashed at the crazy monster. It finally disintegrated, and I was surprise that I wasn't tired.

"You okay Katie?" Travis asked. I nodded and saw a cut on my arm. I did not even see that. I must've rolled up my sleeves and I just got cut. I rolled my sleeves down and stayed silent about it. I didn't want Will bothering with a minor scratch like mine.

"So, I get to drive," Alexis said, as she walked over to a convertible. She was dangling the keys and when she got in, she let the top down. Travis and I jumped in at the back, while Will just sat at the front with our psycho driver. There's a very high possibility we would get pulled over.

"Alexis, can you PLEASE not speed?" Will asked.

"Maybe, but Annabeth's really worried… SO I SHALL SPEED IF I WANT TO!" she yelled, as she pressed on the gas. We zoomed out of there, and I was holding on for dear life. She was some crazy chick.

"Alexis, SLOW DOWN!" I yelled. I looked at Travis, and he was just sitting there as if a psycho maniac wasn't driving us.

"The Roman Camp's probably at a forest area. Let's go to Marin County!" Will suggested.

"Marin County?" Travis asked.

"It's the place on that island across the Golden Gate Bridge." I answered.

"Well, let's go then! It makes sense; it's away from the city! It's perfect for hiding demigods!" Alexis said. I didn't know it was possible, but somehow she made the car go faster. Next time, we are NOT getting a sports car!

When we crossed the bridge, she slowed down. "Now where am I supposed to go?"

"Well, how about going to Muir Woods?" I mentioned.

"GREAT IDEA!" she yelped, as she pressed on the gas pedal again. Thank the gods for seat belts.

When we finally got there, we parked the car and got off. Alexis left her jacket in the car, but I kept my sweater on. She was carrying around the bag she filled with some weapons, money, Nectar, and Ambrosia.

We started to walk around the forest, until I caught a glimpse of a guy with a purple shirt. The shirt looked just like the one Jason was wearing when he came to camp. I knew instantly he was a Roman.

"You guys, over there!" I whispered. I pointed at the guy and we started to follow him. I was starting to feel a little hot, when it was still winter.

We followed him, until a huge group of kids surrounded us, with swords like Jason's in their hands.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"We mean NO harm," Alexis started to say. Some of them relaxed, and I instantly knew she was charm speaking them.

"We just need Perseus Jackson, son of Posei- I mean, Neptune, and we'll leave you in peace." She said calmly.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" a girl asked, as she stepped up. She was kind of pretty. She had her copper hair in a straight pony tail, and she was wearing her armor. She had elfin features except for the ears, and she had pretty deep violet eyes. She had a slender figure, but you could tell not to mess with her.

"No, it's not. I'm just telling you the truth, and our plan, that is all." Alexis told her.

"Who are you, and how do you know Perseus?" she demanded.

"I'm Alexis Hart, daughter of Aphrodite, but in your case, I'm a daughter of Venus." Alexis introduced.

"Since you had enough guts to calmly introduce yourself, I'm Spencer Morrison, daughter of Somnus." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Alexis grinned.

"Who are your comrades?" Spencer asked.

"Will Solace, son of Apollo; Katie Gardner, daughter of Ceres; Travis Stoll, son of Mercury. Anything else before we can have our friend back?" Alexis asked. During this whole conversation, I started to feel even dizzier.

"Don't speak to me that way, now why do you need Perseus Jackson?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe we have some information you want, like some concerning Jason Grace," she answered, as her voice trailed her off. You could see all of them stiffen.

"Follow us," she ordered calmly. As we were walking, I observed the Roman demigods. They looked kind of angry all the time. All of a sudden, I was starting to feel really tired and weak all of the sudden. Travis saw me stumble, and he caught me.

"You okay?" he asked. I felt my eyes drooping, as he started to call my name. "Katie, say awake, come one Kate, please stay awake. Spencer! Alexis! Will!"

I saw all of them gather, as I struggled to stay awake.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked. I tried to answer, but I couldn't speak. Instead, I knew what was happening. I pulled up my sleeve and revealed my cut, which now looked worse.

I heard them all gasp, as I slipped into unconsciousness. The last I heard was Travis calling my name repeatedly.

**Oh my gods, what's happening? What's going to happen to Katie? Will she be okay? Do YOU want to know? Just do TWO simple things: **

**Review!**

**Vote on my poll! Go on over and vote on my poll. Just click on my profile, and its RIGHT there. Not that hard to miss. Remember, if you vote, you could get to dare me! It shall be LEGIT! **


	6. Chapter 6

**WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHY? CACTUS? OH! And you get to see the Roman Camp! (kinda, if you use your imagination..) Well, anyway, in my version, the Roman Camp has CABINS instead of tents. Why cabins? Well, because everyone else says they're tents, BUT NO, I want to be different and use cabins!**

**Dare of the Whenever: Well, another one of those dares where people would think, "Is that person mental?" Okay, this is what you do. As your talking to someone, just start to twitch. Continue twitching, and then when the person asks if you're okay, start to severely twitch. As they start to panic, start twitching less, but every time they relax, start to twitch severely again. Continue for a good 5 minutes, and then when they ask, "Are you okay?" say, "YEAH! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CAN'T CONTROL MY EYE MOVEMENTS!" then go into fetal position!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you think I did, then… you have some probs.**

**Travis's POV**

We were walking with the Roman Demigods on our way to their camp. I couldn't believe Alexis convinced them to take us there, but some of them freaked me out. Then all of a sudden, Katie stumbled. She looked pale and exhausted.

"You okay?" I asked, as I caught her. Her eyes started droop, and it was obvious it was a bad sign. "Katie, Katie, say awake, come one Kate, please stay awake. Spencer! Alexis! Will!" they all ran over to us, and they saw Katie.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked her. Katie had enough strength to hold up her arm, and saw that she had a horrible scratch. It was all green and what not. I was surprised that she dealt with that the whole time.

"Katie, get up, stay awake," I told her. I turned to Spencer, and I asked, "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, we're almost there." She said calmly. I grabbed Katie, and saw that she already gone unconscious, so I started to carry her in my arms.

We continued walking, and I noticed Katie seemed to get a bit paler every time I looked at her again.

Spencer walked up to this cluster of Redwoods, and spoke something in Latin. Then right before our eyes, we saw the illusion dissolve, and she led us in. We saw a bunch of cabins set up, and we didn't want to waste Will's strength to heal Katie. We needed the Apollo campers there to heal her.

"Is it too much to ask for an Apollo healer?" I asked.

"But there's a son of Apollo, right there." Spencer answered, as she pointed to Will.

"I'm not a healer," he lied.

"Oh, well." She said, as she called over some kids. They grabbed Katie from my arms and brought her away. I felt really worried about her.

Alexis and Will looked at me with concerned looks. We decided to stick together, just in case they tried to gang up on us.

Spencer, despite being a daughter of Somnus, held a high status here. I always thought it would be another child of the Big Three, or a demigod with an Olympian parent.

As she showed us the entire camp, we've been getting dirty looks from everyone.

"What's everyone's problem here?" Will asked.

"Well, they don't think you're worthy, because you haven't proven yourselves yet. Soon enough you will though, if you want to stay here." Spencer answered simply. That answer completely caught me off guard.

"Wait, proven ourselves, what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You seem weak to us. Even I find you weak, but I know you shall prove us wrong when we put you in the arena with the children of Mars."

"Really?" Alexis asked. She seemed really excited.

"Yes, but you need to change first," Spencer laughed, as she motioned towards Alexis's outfit.

"Pssh, no, I wanna look badass!" she joked, as she held her leather vest.

"Well, you can look badass and get maimed, or look Roman and be safe and respected." Spencer told her.

"Umm, can I borrow some clothes then?" Alexis asked sincerely.

"Yes, but you two," Spencer pointed to Will and me, "You just get armor, I assume you have your own swords?"

"When you assume, you make an ass out of YOU and ME." I joked. No one laughed at that joke. I stayed quiet, as Spencer explained how it worked around here. Basically, they just train, eat, and sleep. Like literally, everything they have to do is related to training.

"And you shall be staying in a… special guest cabin." You could tell Spencer tried to choose her words correctly.

"Umm, special?" Will questioned.

"We may seem strict and disciplined, but we want to make it clear that we respect others, despite the fact that they are mere weaklings." She answered.

"Oh, okay, I'm not sure if I should be complimented or insulted." I laughed.

"You should be grateful, Lupa allowed us to make a cabin, JUST for visitors. It seems nicer than our normal cabins." Spencer chimed.

"Really?" Alexis asked. She nodded and we were lead to this one cabin which seemed beautiful in comparison to the other cabins. It looked just like the Zeus Cabin back at Camp Half-Blood.

"Wow, this is just weird. By Jason's description, you guys seem not friendly." I laughed. I saw Spencer stiffen, and the next thing I knew, she was on top of me, with her sword pointed at my throat.

"What do you know about Jason?" she hissed.

"Spence, you don't need to freak out on him, we'll tell you about his well-being, JUST PLEASE, let him go." Alexis pleaded.

Spencer's copper hair was on my cheek, and she gave me one more glare before getting off me. She wasn't heavy, but she kinda scared me. She pulled me up and said, "Alexis, I just remembered we always have spare clothes in the guest cabin, so I'll meet with you after you get situated and what not." She glared at me one more time before walking away.

"Let's go inside and rest a little bit." Will said, once Spencer was nowhere near us. We all walked in and found a couple beds, a bathroom, and a couple of wardrobes.

I ran for the nearest bed and jumped on it. It would've been fun, but I never noticed the armor that was set out on the bed. As soon as I hit the bed, my body clashed against the armor.

"Damn, that hurt." I groaned.

"Well, I'm gonna go Roman chic, be right back," Alexis said, as she went to the bathroom. When she got out, her hair was in a pony tail, she kept her purple top on, put on armor, had the same jeans, and she had heels. Her sword was in plain sight, her dagger was strapped to her leg, she had a bow and a quiver of arrows, and she looked uncomfortable.

"If this is what it takes to make this mission a success, then fine. But how are we going to get Percy, if we haven't even seen him yet?" she grumbled.

"We just have to play along, we should make ourselves of high status, and then in the middle of the night, take Percy and Katie then flee." Will answered simply.

"You already got it figured out?" I asked.

"Of course, I plan ahead," Will grinned.

"You look like Apollo, yet you don't burst out in haiku." I laughed.

"Do you want me to? It's so hard to hold back sometimes," he played along.

"I suggest you guys are ready for the tournament." Spencer asked as she walked in.

**Okay, a tournament to prove their strength. What is gonna happen to the gang? And what's going on with Katie? Will I ever stop asking questions at the end of the chapter? MAYBE! Remember to vote on my poll now…. OH! And to review too, I'm in the mood for some reviews, after this kind of horrible weekend! :D Thanks! Sorry if it sucked, because well, this is one of those chapters where you HAVE to suffer through them. Trust me, I didn't like writing this, but if I went straight to the tournament, then you guys would be confused! So therefore, this is necessary so you won't explode. Promise next chapter WILL be better than this piece of trash, include a certain Son of Poseidon, Peter Johnson, Percy Jackson?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this chapter's about what Katie had to deal with starting from the point where she gets taken away from Travis's arms. Lights! Camera! ACTION!**

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to go up to a random guy and tell them they made your gaydar go crazy. Watch as they get really pissed and if they are gay… then just back away slowly, and run away! DON'T EVEN LOOK BACK! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO, silly people!**

**Katie's POV**

As soon as I woke up, I found myself lying on a table.

"Travis?" I mumbled, as I sat up.

"Lie down, right now." The people around me ordered.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"The children of Apollo who healed your arm!" one of them yelled, as they pointed to my arm. I saw that it was completely clean.

"How's that possible?" I asked.

"We cleaned your wound, but we're not sure if there are side effects. So you have to stay here for the mean time." They answered.

"WHAT?" I yelled, making sure I sounded outraged.

"Well, do you want to die or not?" one of them questioned.

"I'm freaking ADHD. I'll be tortured in here!" I informed them.

"You'll be fine, you're overreacting!" one of them laughed.

"Fine, but I explode with ADHD it's YOUR fault!" I said, as I lie back. They were watching me as they kept writing down stuff and made me do a bunch of tests.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"No, not yet." They answered as if I was an annoying kid.

"I appreciate you guys saving me and all, but I'm fine!" I told them.

"NOW, you're free to go!" they told me. I gave them one more glare before I leapt up and got my sweater from the table. I was putting it on, as I was walking around the camp. I watched as the Romans did nothing BUT train, OH and give me dirty looks too. Then I noticed someone who seemed familiar. From far away, all I saw was him with jet-black hair and his movements. His fighting seemed familiar too. I walked toward the sparring pair, and as I grew closer, I knew who the guy I saw was: Percy Jackson.

"Oh my gods, Percy," I whispered.

I watched, as he kept sparring, until he disarmed the other warrior, who fell on his butt. They laughed, as Percy picked him up, and they turned to me.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Percy's friend said.

"Oh, um, I'm a guest," I said slowly, trying to figure out what I am in this place.

"Nice, I'm Stephen, son of Bacchus," he introduced, as he shook my hand.

"I'm Katie, daughter of Demeter." I replied, as I shook his hand.

"And this is-"Stephen started to say, when Percy cut him off.

"Katie?" he asked.

"Yes, Katie Gardner, is there a problem?" I questioned, hoping he remembered something related to the Greeks.

"Stephen, I remember her." He told him.

"Percy, you remember me from CAMP HALF-BLOOD?" I asked.

"Partially, I remember you were there when I defeated the Titan, Kronos, am I correct?" I nodded, and he continued. "Finally I remember someone!" he hugged me really tightly, and I awkwardly hugged him back.

"Perce, I'm not the one who is important to remember. I'm happy you remember me, but Annabeth Chase. Do you remember Annabeth Chase?" I asked gently. We were told that if we ever encountered Percy, we gently ask him who and what he remembered.

"Um, no, all I remember is my accomplishments, Beckendorf, Silena, Grover, Will Solace, Alexis Hart, Travis and Connor Stoll, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Chiron." He answered simply.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Stephen asked.

"I belong to Camp Half-Blood. Percy does too, but right now, Jason is there." I answered simply.

"Is he safe?" he asked instantly.

"Yeah, last I checked. I could easily Iris Message his girlfriend, if you want." I offered.

"But Reyna's here, you don't need to message her." Stephen laughed. I grew pale, and he realized what I meant. "Reyna will be outraged."

An idea popped in my head and I dug through my pocket for the iPhone. "Percy, do you remember this person?" I asked, as I showed him a picture of him and Annabeth at camp.

"Yes, Annabeth," he whispered.

"Yes, Annabeth!" I brightened up. I hugged him tightly and I cried tears of joy.

"Oh my gods, I'm so happy you remember her, even a little bit!" I cheered.

"Anastasia won't be happy about this Annabeth, Percy." Stephen warned.

"Umm, excuse me?" I asked him.

"Anastasia, oh no, she'll be really pissed." Stephen laughed. He smacked Percy's back, which made him flinch WAY too much.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Percy groaned.

"Who's Anastasia?" I demanded.

"Percy's girlfriend," Stephen answered.

"Oh no, Annabeth's really not going to like this." I murmured. Then I realized something. "Where do I stay tonight?"

"Since you're a guest, you shall stay in our guest cabin." Stephen replied.

"Um, can you guys lead me there? Remember, Greek demigod here?" I asked.

"Sure," Percy laughed, as he attached his arm to mine.

"This is going to be very interesting Perce," his friend smiled, as he attached his arm to my free arm.

We were all walking arm-in-arm, as they were starting to frolic, I awkwardly walked in between them.

"You used to act like this all the time Perce," I laughed.

"Really? Can you tell me more?" he asked excitedly.

"Your best friends were a satyr, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. You guys used to do all kinds of stuff together. You and Annabeth saved Grover from marrying a Cyclops at the Sea of Monsters, you and Annabeth held up the weight of the sky, see you have the streak." I touched his gray streak, and he motioned for me to continue. "You, Annabeth, Grover, and your half-brother Tyson, broke the rules and went on a quest together through the Labyrinth and yeah, I think that's some of your many adventures."

"Wow, I must've been really close to Annabeth then," he concluded, sounding amazed. I laughed at his epiphany. "What?"

"You're still obtuse."

"Well, I'm just getting my memories back, so don't mock me!" he said, as he pretended to be hurt.

"It took you and Annabeth FOREVER till you guys started going out!" I laughed.

"Annabeth was my girlfriend? Oh no, Anastasia." He murmured.

I realized I made this a very awkward conversation. "Um, Stephen! Let's talk about your love life, yeah?" I said cheerfully.

"Well, we're here at your cabin, so we can hang out inside I guess." He said cheerfully. I pulled the three of us inside, since we were still arm-in-arm. It was empty, but I knew my ADHD friends were here. Some of the beds had armor, while some didn't have any.

"Someone's been in here," he murmured.

"I'm guessing it's my comrades." I said, as I jumped on the nearest bed. As soon as I hit the bed, I knew Travis laid here. It smelled of him, not like I was close enough to him that I know what he smelled like, but we've been traveling together, and let's just move on. We heard a loud horn, when Stephen squealed with excitement.

"What was that?" I asked, holding in my laughter.

"I'm guessing your comrades are proving themselves right now. Since you're well, you have to do the same as well." He answered. I picked armor and put it on, and adjusted my sword. I was glad they didn't touch my Celestial Bronze beauty.

"Sorry Stephen, but I gotta go. I just remembered I had to be one of the fighters, see ya!" Percy yelled as he ran out the door. "We'll talk later Katie!"

"Okay!" I yelled, as he slammed the door. I tied my hair in a ponytail and splashed my face with water. "Let's go," I told Stephen. As we walked out the door, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, as I awkwardly moved away from him.

"Was I coming on too strong?" he questioned as he opened the door. I nodded and he grimaced. "I'm sorry I made it awkward, can we pretend that never happened?"

"Sure," I replied, as I walked out the opened door.

On the way to wherever we were going, I asked, "How do I prove myself?"

"We just put you in an arena filled with children of Mars, so we can test your strength. You have to prove your worth here." He answered, as he greeted a bunch of kids.

"I'm guessing you're pretty worthy," I observed.

"Yeah, I AM pretty. OH! You mean worthy! Yeah, that too!" he joked. I couldn't believe how funny that lame joke was, not because of the joke itself, but how it's really lame.

As soon as we got there, he guided me to the line of newcomers, and said, "You're going through it alone,"

"Yeah, I figured." I laughed, but he was serious.

"No, Katie, if you're found weak, people will look down on you, believe me, I've seen it happen. So please try your best."

"Of course I will," I told him. He hugged me really tightly, and before I could awkwardly hug him back, he kissed me. I pulled away the second he pressed his lips on mine. "What the Hades was that?" I asked, making sure I sounded outraged.

"I'd like to know the same thing Kate," I turned and saw the one person I was hoping wouldn't see me.

_Crap, what did I get myself into?_

**SO? What do you think? Horrible? Suckish? Who's the mystery person? HA! Finally I know something a lot of people don't! Well, my internet went down yesterday, but obviously it's back on now, so yeah. Review who you think is the one person she talks about a couple lines up. Oh! And please, please, please, vote on the poll! If you do, you can dare me anything! WORD OF HONOR, I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX, but unless I get arrested… so nothing too extreme, yet funny. Ookami shall be a witness, because Ookami knows me in real life, yadda yadda yadda, and if you want these annoying reminders to end, PLEASE VOTE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**WOAH, RECAP! In the previous chapter –voices get fast forwarded- AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON "What Did I get Myself Into?" This is one of those chapters where it's REALLY umm, rated T. **

**Dare of the Whenever: No dare this week, but NEXT TIME you shall have one! Oh wait! Thought of one! During a good or bad situation, just think of any song, and burst out singing randomly, unrehearsed. **

**Disclaimer: I said this a billion times, and a piece of me dies every time I say it, and I have three PJO stories right now, so imagine how much of my soul is left after I said the disclaimer many times. But sadly, I have to say it once more, I don't own PJO! –gasps dramatically- need air –gasps dramatically- I need the beepy machine thing! There's the light! Shall I run to it?**

**Travis's POV**

"Who wants to go first?" Spencer asked us. I was about to step up and volunteer for the sake of being kind, but then I got attacked.

"ME! I WANT TO! MOVE OVER TRAVIS!" the incredible battle hungry, Daughter of Aphrodite yelled, as she pushed me and Will aside to be first.

"Okay!" Spencer yelled, as she walked out of our little hallway. "First up, the Daughter of Venus, Alexis Hart!"

"Good luck," Will said, as he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss. She grinned and walked out the way Spencer went. I just sat there at the back of the line, watching the events, when I heard voices.

"You're going through it alone," a guy said.

"Yeah, I figured," I knew instantly that was Katie.

"No, Katie, if you're found weak, people WILL look down on you, believe me, I've seen it happen. So please try your best."

"Of course I will." She said, sounding determined. _She's a fighter,_ I thought.

Then it was just silence. I got up and walked over to where they were, and found a guy kissing Katie. _We've only been here for an hour, maybe two, and she's already kissing someone?_

"What the Hades was that?" yelled an outraged Katie. Now I had no idea what was going on.

"I'd like to know the same thing Kate," I said, revealing myself. She looked horrified when she saw me. I instantly knew that the guy kissed her; I could see it in her eyes.

"Travis, I can explain," she said.

"It's okay Kate, I'm not even your boyfriend, and you don't have to explain to me. But since you offered, go ahead,"

"Trav, he kissed me, I pulled away as soon as he did." She defended.

"I believe you Kate," I told her.

"Really?" she asked, sounding completely shocked. I nodded and that's when it happened. She kissed me. I was first shocked, but then I started to kiss her back. I wrapped my arm around her waist, so she could get closer, and I felt her hands in my hair.

"Um, I'll just tell Will to tell you what I told him." we pulled away, and saw Spencer standing there.

Katie turned red, and saw that the other guy was gone. "Oh, um, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Alexis beat up all of the warriors. We're finding the ones that didn't show up yet, so she's preoccupied with fighting some of the older demigods." She answered, as she walked away.

I looked at Katie, and asked, "What was that for?"

"I wanted to see who was the better kisser, and honestly, the other guy didn't stand a chance against you." She answered.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded, and I added, "Let's just make sure," she shook her head and reminded me of our predicament. I cursed at our stupid situation, and she smiled.

"We'll make sure LATER, okay? For now, let's watch Alexis beat up some Roman kids," she grinned, as she traced her finger up and down my chest. I realized my arms were around her waist and she had her arm wrapped around my neck. I nodded in agreement, and we walked over to where Will was, as he was watching his girlfriend fighting.

"Wow, you're girlfriend MUST have some anger issues." I joked.

"I think I should have her write some HAIKUS about her feelings," Will laughed.

"That would be some pretty angry haikus then." I laughed along. Katie gasped and I asked, "What's wrong?"

"She's currently fighting Percy, and her shoes STILL didn't break, and she's still using the same sword, not her spare." She answered. _Damn, she beat her record. _

"Wow, that's amazing." Then Percy finally disarmed her, and then she took out her next sword. Her original was lying far from them, so she had to use her spare for the moment. As soon as it activated, Percy swung, and she blocked it just in time, and took her dagger and jabbed his stomach.

"Wow, first time Alexis won a full out spar with Percy," Will sounded amazed.

"Is there ANYONE ELSE who challenges me?" she taunted. No one came up and she asked, "Really? Okay, next person right?" Spencer nodded, and Alexis came over to us.

"DID YOU GUYS SEE ME KICK PER-, hey Katie!" she greeted, as Spencer handed her a bottle of water.

"Who's next?" Spencer asked. It was silent for a bit, and Will looked at us and sighed.

"I guess it's me," he volunteered.

"Great, we just have to give the other warriors a couple of minutes, then I'll call you in." she turned to Alexis and said, "You did amazing; you officially have a very high status around here. You are found strong amongst others. You have more power than me, for your strength. You are worthy, daughter of Venus."

Alexis smiled triumphantly and sat down. Her shoes were still intact, which made her happy. "CAN I TAKE THIS ARMOR OFF?"

"Of course," Spencer answered. Alexis smiled, tore off her armor, and tied her hair in a ponytail. We heard a horn and she sighed. "That's my cue. You're next Will," She walked out, and announced Will to come.

We all sat as we watched Will kick a lot of ass. He finally got beaten by Percy. Will was really good; he had more experience than us since he was older than us by like three years.

As soon as he got in, Spencer asked, "Well, Travis you're next, since Katie needs all the rest she can get." I nodded and Katie squeezed my hand with reassurance.

"Good luck Trav," she whispered. I nodded, as I heard Spencer starting to announce me.

"Coming from the same place as the previous warriors, here is Travis Stoll, son of Mercury!" I ran out of our little hallway. I saw Percy standing there with his sword ready. I'm guessing Percy was the only one strong enough.

I charged at him and bluffed a swing, and jabbed at him. Our swords clashed, as we started to push against each other.

"Travis?" he asked.

"Percy, you remember me?" I asked.

"I was talking to Katie before I came here, I remember some of you from Camp!" he grinned. I moved away, as he swung at me again, and I leapt in the air, as another warrior came from behind me. I slashed at him, and I fought off a bunch of warriors at once, until an arrow hit my side. I pulled it out, since it wasn't even that deep, and Spencer told me I was just as strong as my peers.

I walked back in our little hallway, and I saw Katie getting ready to go in. "Good luck, don't get nervous," I told her. She nodded, and we heard Spencer tell the others to excuse Katie if she seemed weak, and by the amount of strength she shows in the arena is to be doubled. "It's okay Katie, just try your best," I soothed.

"I'm completely fine! I can't believe there's a handicap!" she asked in disbelief.

"Kate, it's alright if there's a handicap! So if you do awesome, they'll think your AWESOMER!" I told her.

"But what if they expect too much from me!" she said. I could sense the panic in her voice.

"Then tell Spence that you're completely fine and that everyone should disregard the previous." I suggested.

"Thanks!" she smiled as she left. We watched as she got out and got ambushed. She cart wheeled away and held her sword out. She was in a fighting stance. We kept cheering her on, as she kicked butt, and she came back, after Percy beat her of course.

"Wow, that was really fun!" she beamed, as she wiped her forehead.

Spencer came back and she looked at us proudly. "Nice job, now you guys are respected. That's GOOD."

Percy walked over to where we were and he stared at us long and hard. "I remember all of you," he murmured.

"Really?" Alexis asked. He nodded and she gave him a huge hug.

"What do you remember Perce?" I asked.

"I remember when you pranked Clarisse," he told me.

"YES!" I cheered.

"Do you remember Annabeth?" Will asked. He shook his head, and Alexis gasped.

"I already asked him all of that before we came here."Katie told us.

"Wow, Perce, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you," Alexis murmured.

"It's fine Alexis, Katie made me sound great, so I guess it was better if it happened to me." He reassured.

She hugged him, and she said, "You were great Percy, I mean, you are."

"Yeah Perce, you were a really great guy." I agreed.

"ARE, and thanks, well I think you guys are tired, I'm strangely not, why am I like this?"

"You bathed in the River Styx, but I have NO idea where your Achilles spot is," I answered.

"I know where it is," Alexis and Percy said in unison.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Umm, I accidentally smacked him… hard, at his Achilles spot, and he suffered WAY more than it should've."

"I'm exhausted; can we go back to the cabin?" Katie asked.

"Let's all go," Spencer suggested. We trudged over to our cabin, but Katie pulled me away from the group.

"Don't you want to make sure?" she asked. I was confused for a little bit, but then I remembered our earlier conversation and I grinned at her. I nodded and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She smiled before she pressed her lips against mine. I felt so much electricity and I wrapped my arms around her waist so that I could get her closer to me. We finally pulled away for air; she grinned and said, "You are a better kisser than I thought you would be Travis Stoll."

"Who knew we would even kiss, Katie Gardner?" I asked.

"Touché," she laughed, and I gave her a smile.

"You know the others are going to wonder where we are," I told her.

"Let's make it official then," she smiled. I nodded in agreement, and I cupped her face with my hand and kissed her. When we pulled away, we straightened ourselves up and walked back to the cabin, holding hands.

We walked in, when everyone was laughing and throwing stuff at each other.

"Hey you guys!" Alexis greeted. She looked at our hands and squealed. "SPENCE, YOU ARE MY SERVANT FOR THE DAY!"

"Damn, fine!" she grumbled.

"You guys bet if we were going to be together?" Katie asked in disbelief.

"Um, yeah, and she won," Spencer answered, as she pointed to Alexis.

"Wow, just wow," I laughed, as I shook my head.

I laid back, as Katie was talking to everyone else. I fell asleep while they were talking about Swiss underwear. I think I had a really goofy smile when I fell asleep, but I was too sleepy to care.

**WOO! SUGOI FINALLY MADE TRATIE! YEAH! Well, now that they're together, and they found Percy at the Roman Camp, what's going to happen? Will a crazy hobo come in Grover's dreams? I'm the writer, I shall let you guys know in the NEXT chapter. Eh, at least I was nice enough NOT to leave you at a cliffhanger! WOAH! THAT TURTLE ATE THAT BEAR? O_O It's coming over! Oh my gods! Run away! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AHHHHHH! **

**Sorry, I was just playing Robot Unicorn Attack! My robot unicorn just died! Anyway, it took me a while to do this BECAUSE well, I CAN NOT tear myself away from this one book. Review, and VOTE on my poll! YOU HAVE TO HAVE TO! Please, I just need votes. If you vote, then I shall stop annoying you to vote. So if you find these author's notes annoying, PLEASE vote. **

**Katie's POV VOTE PLEASE ON MY POLL! I'M really desperate now!**

**Disclaimer: You should've known I didn't own PJO. If you didn't know this fact, well you know it now.**

**Katie's POV**

It's been a couple of days since we stayed here at the Roman Camp. We've been training Roman Style and we've gotten Percy to remember more things, but still nothing about Annabeth. When he told him that he had a girlfriend back at Camp, he broke up with the one he had here. It was kind of funny how things went down.

_Flashback_

"_Anastasia, we need to talk." Percy said, as he led his girlfriend over to a log to sit on._

"_What's wrong Perce?" she asked worriedly. We were all hiding behind trees at the moment, holding in our laughter._

"_Umm, there's no easy way to say this but," he started to say, when she started bawling._

"_Percy, are you breaking up with me?" she asked._

"_No, it's not that but-"Percy replied, but she cut him off again._

"_So you're not breaking up with me?" she questioned excitedly._

"_Yeah, I AM breaking up with you, it's just that-"he started to explain, but she cut him off AGAIN. _

"_Is it because I cheated on you with Stephen? IT WAS JUST ONE FLING PERCY! You can't dump me for that, CAN YOU?" she asked frantically._

"_No, I never knew about Stephen, until now. Anyways, I have a girlfriend back at Camp Half-Blood. I can't be with you," Percy said sincerely._

"_You're dumping me for a girl you don't know," she concluded._

"_Yeah, and you just admitted that you cheated, so I don't feel bad as bad as I thought I would. Thanks for this talk," he smiled, as he patted her head, and got up. Her jaw dropped and she yelled after him._

_"I WAS OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE ANYWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU!" _

_By the time he came over to us, he found me, Travis, Alexis, Will, and Spencer laughing our heads off on the ground. _

_End of Flashback…_

"Hey Kate, we all need to talk about something. It's a Greek meeting!" Alexis called.

"Okay!" I yelled back, as I jogged over to our cabin. I closed the door behind me, and saw everyone was serious. "What's up?" I asked, as I sat down next to Travis.

"We're about to make a plan for our escape." Will said.

"Okay, I notice that between 2 and 2:30 am, there is NO ONE guarding camp AT ALL. The next shift comes around 2:30, so we have to be out by then. So, what we have to do is me and Katie would have to go get Percy, me because, I'm a thief, and Katie, because she's the one Percy trusts the most. While you do that, Alexis and Will you have to make sure no one notices we're gone. We leave at 2:15, so we get a head start, before the Romans realize that Percy's gone. Basically, all you guys do is make sure no one notices me and Katie go over to Percy's cabin, but don't attract attention to yourselves. We all meet at the camp entrance at 2:15 so we can leave early, understand? We're NOT getting separated." Travis explained.

"How did you make up something like that?" I asked.

"Well, I thought of it like Percy's something I need to steal. I'm good at making plans." He said proudly.

"I strangely don't disagree with him." Alexis said.

"Me neither. We're in, so later tonight. You guys have to be ready to run when we get out of camp." Will said. We nodded and he smiled. "Great, Annabeth would be so pleased."

"Katie, wake up," Travis whispered. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes, and jumped out of bed. I had all my weapons ready to go, and I saw that everyone was up and ready to go. I tied my hair up and checked my phone. 2:03 am.

"Let's go," Travis whispered. I nodded, and he grabbed my hand, and we silently sprinted towards Percy's cabin. When we got in, we quickly shut the door, and I automatically went next to Percy.

"Perce, wake up. It's time to wake up, it's Katie," I said, as I was shaking him awake. He finally woke up, and I told him he had to come with us. He nodded and put on his shoes and a sweater. He had Riptide in his pocket anyway.

We sprinted across camp to the camp entrance. We hid behind a pole, when we saw Will and Alexis silently coming over. I checked my phone again, and it was 2:12. We had 3 minutes to spare.

"Okay, now everyone hold hands, and let's go to the forest." Travis said. We nodded and he broke into a sprint. We all sprinted through the forest. Travis amazingly remembered which trails we took to get here, and we ended up back at the parking lot of the national park.

Alexis shoved all of us inside, and I was squished between Travis and Percy in the backseat. I checked my phone, and it was 2:39 am.

"Okay, time for us to speed off into the night." Alexis said, as she put the top back on the car. I felt the car accelerate until I figured we were going WAAAY high above the speed limit. Travis had his hand in mine, and I was holding on for dear life. We finally stopped and Alexis turned around and grinned. "Well, we're back at the hotel, mission COMPLETE." We sighed with relief and we all got off the car.

We walked over to the elevators and went up to our room. When we got in, we were never so happy to see a hotel room. I jumped over to a bed and sighed.

"Okay, so we'll rest until it's time for us to leave for our flight, which is tomorrow, at 2:30 pm." Alexis announced. We nodded, and I drifted into the state of unconsciousness.

"KATIE, WAKE UP." I heard someone command. I jolted up, just when Travis was going to shake me awake. Of course, we bumped heads.

I laughed, and asked, "What's up?"

He smiled at me, but then got back on topic. "Oh! The Romans are coming. Spencer found me in my dreams, since she was a daughter of Somnus, and she warned us that the Romans are kind of mad. They think that it wasn't very AWESOME of us to leave like that. We have to leave San Fran, right now."

"What's going to happen?" I asked, as I got up.

"We're going to take Alexis's car over to Los Angeles. Road trip, limited stops, we have to get out of here. When we get to L.A, her private jet would be there, ready for departure. We have to go, now. Alexis, Percy, and Will are down at the car." He said.

"Travis, can I at least change really quickly?" I asked.

He went red and nodded. I smiled and brought my bag over to the bathroom and changed into something really normal looking. It felt hot, so I just wore a green tank top and shorts. I pulled on gladiator styled sandals and quickly tied my hair in a pony tail. I put on shades as I walked out, greeted by an anxious Travis, pulling my arm.

"Trav, what's with the rush? They have to search every hotel!" I asked.

"Well, they sent a team of Romans, HERE. Alexis is at the front, she's driving because well, she always speeds and gets away with it. We have to run, now." He answered. I was barely hanging on to my bag, and Travis had a tight grip around my arm.

When we arrived to the car, everyone had ridiculous scarves around their heads. "Okay, this is a new one." I laughed.

"Alexis said we needed this as a disguise." Will said. I was about to laugh, when she honked.

"Remember? We're on the run here!" she yelled. I jumped in and sat next to Percy and Travis jumped in behind me. "Who's ready for a road trip?"

Before we could answer, she stepped on the gas and sped away. Why would they chase after us in the first place?

**Okay, I know this is all weird, but this is what happens. First, the Greek demigods have a meeting on how they'll get Percy out of there, and then they escape, then when they think they're fine, the Roman demigods find them, and they take a road trip to Los Angeles. **

**Please vote on my poll, I really want to know people's opinions. I'm want you guys to vote, as much as I want a Jedi Unicorn. Please, either you guys vote, or I get a new Jedi Unicorn! I thought my first one had a removable horn… I was kinda right, -holds up Jedi Unicorn horn A.K.A. a light saber- **


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy Pony! Okay, I have this theory, where if people who are into hip hop, say "Wassup Dawg!" do country people say, "Howdy Pony!"? **

**Anyway, please please please! REVIEW AND VOTE! Do those two things. It's not that very hard. I work hard on these chapters, despite the fact that they look bad, so can you please vote? I also don't feel much appreciated, so I would love some reviews… you don't have to though, I could always talk to that rock… my pet rock… I'm not even capable of taking care of a cactus! **

**One more thing, Ookami inspired me to dedicate this chapter to my sister. I'm not leaving a long message though. BUT IF SHE IS READING THIS, CAN YOU BUY ME THINGS OFF INFOMERCIALS? I WOULD LOVE ANOTHER SNUGGIE!**

**Disclaimer: If I can't keep a cactus alive, what makes you think I own PJO?**

**Travis's POV**

"You guys, I need some motivation! Come one let's sing something!" Alexis suggested. We were 3 hours into the trip, and five ADHD demigods in one car… we needed to do something.

"Oh! Six Flags is on the way to L.A!" Percy told us.

"You don't remember your friends, but you remember Six Flags…" Katie asked him.

"Of course, I remembered the essentials!" he answered. She sighed and face palmed her forehead. I was about to wrap my arm around her, when she jumped up.

"Oh! Alexis, I just realized that we didn't turn on the radio yet! That'll help with our ADHD," She suggested. So awesome, but when I try to do something, BAM! She gets away.

"Awesome!" Alexis interjected, as she turned on the radio. "Grenade" by Bruno Mars, started to play.

"This song is really stupid," Will sighed.

"How is it stupid? I'd be happy if you caught a grenade for me!" Alexis interjected.

"Yeah, but if I caught it, we'd both die. That should be changed to, 'I'd push you away from a grenade!' not that he'd catch a grenade. And why the Hades would people throw grenades at her in the first place? She must be involved in a gang." Will explained.

"So, my mother thinks this song is VERY romantic." She said.

"Oh yeah, if he dies for the girl, who would the girl have left? Anyway, that line which says that her eyes were open, he would only know that if his eyes were open, so he shouldn't be getting mad at her for that. And why does she want the guy to die in the first place?" Will asked.

"Will, you just can't take a grenade for me, like when Annabeth took a knife for Percy!" she yelled. I can't believe they were fighting over a song, and somehow, she tied all of it with Percy and Annabeth.

"CAN WE PLEASE JUST CHANGE THE SONG?" Katie and Percy yelled at the same time. Now think of it like this. Little car, two very ADHD demigods, yelling, you know where I'm going with this, right?

Alexis scowled at them until we almost crashed into a tree. "WE'RE OKAY!" she announced.

"No shit Alexis! Next time keep your eyes on the road." I laughed.

"No promises Travis!" she yelled.

"Can we get to Camp in one piece? I'd like to meet my girlfriend." Percy asked.

She shrugged, as she changed the station to another one. Right when she changed it, "Grenade" started to play again. We all groaned and when she changed it again, it played, "Rocketeer" by Far East Movement.

"Just FLLLYYYYY!" Alexis started to sing. This was absolutely not her song. She was a great singer I guess, but this song was just not right for her. Now I feel like Simon Cowell. Oh! Did you guys know, there's the word "Cow" in "Cowell"?

I considered starting to talk with a British accent, when Katie called me back to reality.

"Travis, we're at a drive-thru, what do you want to eat?" she asked.

"What restaurant are we at?"

"We're at Jack in the Box, now what do you want?" she asked.

"I just want curly fries! It's just so curly, it amuses me. It'll help with my ADHD." She laughed and repeated my order to Alexis. She paid for 2 huge sodas, which she expects all of us to share. Now you're probably wondering why she only bought two. Normal people may think it's really gross, but we drink from the same thing because we're THAT close, and we completely trust each other.

"Uh, you guys?" Percy said nervously. I didn't like his tone. I'm guessing everybody didn't like his tone at all.

"What?" Alexis dared to ask.

"There's a huge dog behind us; bad thing, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, very bad, we'll just go buy stuff when we gas up." Alexis said, as she stepped on the gas. We cut through the sidewalk and she drove as fast as she could. "Who else are we running away from?"

"I think that's it." Will said.

"Okay good, so let's just relax and listen to some music, okay?" she sighed with relief. She turned on the radio and "Grenade" started to play again. "DAMN IT!" she yelled. We all groaned in agreement.

**Okay! I think that's the end of the chapter! –extremely loud whispering- WHAT? NOT OVER! OKAY! Here's what's going on with Annabeth after Alexis left her alone!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Flight 234 for New York City is now ready to board." I looked around one more time before grabbing my bag. I walked over to the gate and showed the attendant my ticket. She let me in and I sat down in my seat. Of course Alexis had to pay for first class. She spoils me too much! Anyway, as I lay back, I fell asleep.

_Dream!_

"_Always, I'm gonna be with you, make believe with you, and live in harmony, harmony, aww yeah!" I sang. I was apparently auditioning for American Idol._

"_What do you guys think?" I asked._

"_What was that?" Paula asked. Apparently, I was dreaming of the old judges, as in Paula Abdul, Simon Cowell, and Randy Jackson._

"_It was the song which plays when you play Robot Unicorn Attack!" I answered energetically._

"_Umm, that ain't right dawg," Randy told me._

"_That was truly very strange sweety," Paula told me, but with a sincere tone._

"_That was just pla-"Simon started to insult, when he got swallowed up by earth. _

"_WAIT! CAN I FIRST HEAR WHAT YOU THINK?" I asked._

_The dirt spit his head out, and Simon said, "As I was saying, that song was just plain awful. It was utterly ridiculous, and you just wasted my time." I looked at him one more time and decided._

"_Okay, now he can go get swallowed up." I smiled. _

"_Long live the Queen!" he yelled, right before he got swallowed up._

"_WHAT THE HADES?" I shouted. Randy and Paula transformed into giants and chased me around, until "Randy" finally caught me and dropped me into a cage. I watched as the cage kept swinging, until the rope broke, and I was falling down, a chasm, screaming bloody murder._

_End of Dream!_

"Miss, wake up!" I jolted up, and saw the flight attendant.

"Hello," I smiled, as I stretched.

"Are you okay, Miss?" she asked. She was one of those rare flight attendants who actually cared.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured her. She smiled and walked away. I sighed as I leaned back. Then I tried to figure out what the dream meant. Something like that must happen then, I realized.

"This is your captain speaking. Okay, we arrive in New York City in 10 minutes, so I suggest you go sit in your seat and buckle your seat belt. Thank you for flying with us!" the captain announced. I buckled my seatbelt and waited patiently as we landed. I got up and grabbed my bag and walked out. I instantly got an unknown message which said,

_Annabeth, I'm using my new phone, this is Connor. Just meet us at Central Park when you arrive so that we can get you back to camp. See ya! _

I grinned and hailed a taxi. "Wassup Blondie,"

I smiled and greeted, "Hey Toothless, I need to get to Central Park!" he scowled at me and I giggled.

"Harvard was not worth giving up to become a taxi driver." He mumbled. Harvard, really? I would NOT give up Harvard to live this kind of life.

"I'm surprised you got accepted into Harvard in the first place." I mumbled back. He scowled at me and I pointed at the road. "You keep your eyes on the road!"

"Shut up, here's Central Park, now leave me alone." He said. I nodded and when I got there, I started to walk around. As soon as I got in a cluster of trees, I felt myself a huge thing come over, and eventually I became unconscious.

**Okay, now it's officially over. I would like to ALSO dedicate this to my friend. His grandmother just died, and I was very messed up towards him and I'm deeply sorry for my actions AND his loss. IT'S NOT MY FAULT THOUGH, IT'S THE ADHD!  
**

**So, yeah, vote and review! Come one people! REVIEW! VOTE! JUST TWO CLICKS! And a couple of typing! COME ON!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers, I just forgot to do some disclaimers for the previous chapter. Just vote and review and you'll make me very happy and motivate me for writing a new chapter!**

**You get TWO Dares because I forgot last time's:**

**Dare #1: Ask people if they have ever imitated a unicorn being tickled. Tell them that it sounds like a nay with a shrill to it, and then demonstrate.**

**Dare #2: Okay, sing the song "Get Low" from the movie "The Proposal". If you never heard that song, look it up. Just start randomly sing it loudly. **

**Disclaimers: **** I don't own anything in the last chapter AND this chapter. I don't own anything in this story!**

**Katie's POV**

"Are we there yet Alexis?" Travis asked.

"No, we're ALMOST there." Alexis replied.

"Are we near Six Flags?" Percy asked excitedly.

"No, Percy, for the hundredth time, we CAN'T go to Six Flags." Will answered, sounding all frustrated.

We saw the LAX sign, and I sighed with relief. Demigods are the worst people to road trip with.

"Was Percy always this annoying?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Alexis laughed. We were all very exhausted, running away from psycho Roman demigods.

"Can we please never do that again?" I asked.

"We'll make Connor go next time." Travis joked. I was too tired to laugh. I really wanted to sleep.

We finally parked and we got our bags and walked over to the gates. Alexis led us to her private jet then we all went in. I sighed with relief that I wasn't squished anymore. We didn't even bother to eat, I just remembered falling to sleep.

"_Let me go right now." I saw Annabeth command. She was in a form of a bottle with air holes, or a container, or maybe a jar! Jar… Tar… feathers… birds… MAXIMUM RIDE! I love Maximum Ride! OH! DAMN MY ADHD! Anyway Katie, focus on the dream!_

"_You're the perfect bait. You shall cause the Roman and Greek demigods to battle against each other. Therefore, you Olympians and whoever else is on your side can't defeat me!" said a woman in a bunch of dirt. I instantly figured out who that was. Gaea._

"_Percy and Jason could stop you!" Annabeth yelled in outrage._

"_Well, after the little act your friends pulled to bring Percy back to your camp, I'm not sure the Romans would be on good terms with them." Gaea told her._

"_NO, Jason will convince them. Watch as you burn in Tartarus!" she threatened. _

"_If that's what keeps your hopes up," Gaea chimed. Chimed… chimes… wind… window… TO THE WINDOW, TO THE WINDOW, TO THE WALL, TO THE WALL, TILL THE SWEAT DRIP DOWN MY BALLS! AND ALL THEM BITCHES CRAWL! DAMN my ADHD again._

_Annabeth started to angrily share some of her colorful vocabulary, but Gaea only laughed._

"_You're making it harder on yourself you know. I shall get rid of 2 air holes. If you behave, you can get them back," she informed the very angry demigod. I saw Annabeth sit down and stay calm, probably to save her oxygen of course. "That's better," _

"_Go… to….. HELL!" she yelled. _

"Katie! WAKE UP!" I woke up and found everyone surrounding me.

"What's up?" I greeted, as I reclined the chair up.

"Are you okay?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I answered.

"You had one of those dreams, didn't you," Alexis questioned gravely. I nodded and she asked, "What happened in the dream Kate?"

"I dreamt of Annabeth and-" I started to say, when Percy cut me off.

"Is she okay?"

"Umm, let me finish the story." I told him. He nodded, and I continued. "Well, I dreamt of Annabeth and Gaea, and it wasn't very good." They were listening to me intensely. "Gaea has Annabeth captured. She's using her as bait or something really twisted. She thinks without Annabeth there, the disagreement against the Greeks and the Romans would overpower our motivation to fight and make us destroy each other."

"That's it?" Will asked.

"Well, we played a part in her plan without knowing it," I informed them. They all looked shocked. "When we escaped with Percy, we pissed off the Romans, which make them wanna kill us."

"We didn't think that over did we?" Alexis sighed. She looked at Travis and socked his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, as he rubbed his arm.

"For making up that plan, we should've just talked to Spencer or something!" she yelled.

"YOU AGREED WITH ME!" he shouted at her face.

"Can you guys please quiet down, getting a headache," Will groaned. Alexis scowled, and a thought popped in my head.

"How the Hades are we going to get the Romans to fight with us?" I asked.

We stayed silent, and Percy finally broke the silence. "They'll fight with us if Jason convinces them. They adore him over there," The pilot then announced that we were about to land and everyone went back to their seats and sat down. When we landed, I quickly ran to the bathroom with my bag and changed into a pair of jeans, a graphic tee, and hiking boots. I pulled on a jacket and ran out after my friends.

As we were walking out of the airport with our bags, I asked, "So, are we just gonna take a limo back to camp?" They all shared looks and it kinda got me nervous. "How are we gonna get back to camp?"

"Umm, we don't know how we're going to break this to you, but Kate-" Travis started to say sincerely, but I knew what he was going to say.

"No, not them; last time I screamed so much, they dropped their eyeball IN MY MOUTH! AND I almost flew out of the car!" I objected.

"Kate, I was there, remember? We need to get back to camp and fast, come on, it's our only choice." He said, trying to convince me.

"The Gray Sisters Taxi service isn't that bad Katie is it?" Percy asked.

"It's really bad," Will laughed.

"But it gets us to where we need to be faster." Alexis grinned.

_ONE PSYCHO DRIVE LATER…_

"LEMME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, as I leapt out of the car. I did a ninja roll and landed on my knees. Then I quickly went in fetal position. Travis found me and got me to sit up straight. "I'm never going on that car AGAIN. NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I shrieked, as I shook his shoulders for emphasis.

He hugged me tight and reassuring told me, "You don't have to," After I was done with my freak out and admitting I was psychologically scarred; we got our bags and walked through the woods back to camp. Having Gaea around made us paranoid again, therefore making us have guards, watching the boundaries. Today, it just so happened to be Connor Stoll and Miranda Gardener.

They were sitting around with their swords out, and when they saw us they jumped in excitement. Then when they saw Percy, they gave each other a tight hug. "PERCY!" they yelled, as he ran to them and gave them a hug. That moment was where the guy rules didn't apply. Then Percy quickly pulled back and did some complicated handshake with Connor.

"Where's Annabeth?" Miranda asked, as she gave me a tight hug. I stiffened, and she pulled back. "What's wrong?" I quickly explained my dream and she gasped. "Poor Annabeth!"

"I know!" I said in agreement.

"She doesn't have any cereal with her!" Miranda said worriedly. Seriously… CEREAL?

"Miranda, everything doesn't revolve around cereal." Travis laughed, as he put an arm around me.

We saw Miranda and Connor's mouths drop as they saw us and we laughed.

"Congrats dude!" Connor said, as he gave Travis a man hug. Miranda pulled me away from Travis and ran towards the Aphrodite Cabin. I told her not to gossip with them!

"We'll just give Chiron a report!" Alexis yelled after us.

"OKAY! TRAVIS, PERCY, AND CONNOR STAY THERE!" Miranda ordered as she pulled me into girly hell.

**So, what do you guys think? I needs somes reviews and somes votes for my poll. It would be greatly appreciated, and don't you find it funny when you hear girls just keep repeating a word? There were these girls who kept saying wow. Our lame attempt to copy them was saying "Unicorn" repeatedly. Well, bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wrote this while Fanfic was kind of not working, so I hope you enjoy the multiple updates. Remember to REVIEW and to VOTE on my polls! I'm hungry for some reviews and votes.**

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to grow out your nails and file them to keep them sharp. Then buy some dog ears and spill powder all over your hair. Find a red robe and go out in public. Out of nowhere jump out and say, "I'M INUYASHA!" to random people and tell them you're from the feudal era and what not. I suggest you do some research on your character xD. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, **_**Are you sure about that? **_**YES! I'M VERY SURE VOICE IN MY HEAD!  
-looks around and goes into fetal position-**

**Travis's POV**

"Duct tape?" I asked. Connor handed it to me.

"Scissors?" he asked. I threw it at him. "HEY! I carefully hand you duct tape and you throw scissors at me?"

"Yeah, now come on, we gotta hurry up, because they might come back." I ordered.

"Remember not to touch Piper or Alexis's bunk. They'll kill us." Connor reminded.

"All of them could severely hurt us in more ways than one." I sighed.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked.

"Because this is kind of funny!" I replied.

"Isn't some of these girls, KATIE's friends?" he asked.

"Nah, she actually doesn't like most of these girls. She doesn't like the idea of the rite of passage. Drew STILL highly believes in it." I answered. Then I clicked the button and backed away silently. "Okay, Connor, now RUN!" we broke into a sprint and when Connor ran out first, I silently closed the door. I had horrible timing because right in front of us, was Alexis.

"What are you doing Travis?" she asked. She was holding her sword over her shoulder while wearing a tank and sweat shorts. She was also drinking some water at the moment, which she could make me do many things with. She was dressed for torturing me without her even knowing it.

"Umm, Drew charm spoke me to get her mascara in your cabin, that's all." I lied. She smiled and allowed him to go free, but I didn't move.

"Travis, didn't you find her mascara? You could probably go now. Do me a fave and put something in it, like glue or something. Impress me." She asked.

"Umm you can't go in there." I said.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I made a mess out of Drew's things; if she sees you in there, she'll think it's you, and it'll cause an unnecessary fight." I answered.

"Good call Trav," she grinned. "Is Katie in her cabin?" I nodded and started walking away, swinging her sword as she walked.

Connor popped out of nowhere and gave me a high five. "Nice one dude, you managed to survive! We're getting better at this, aren't we?" I nodded and we both laughed.

"Oh my gods, KATIE, you HAVE to HAVE to tell us the deets on Tratie!" I heard a girl say.

"Umm, how did you guys even trap me? And Tratie?" I heard Katie ask.

"Uh-oh, they're all heading for the cabin." Connor warned.

"YEAH, Tratie, as in Travis and Katie; see how we made you guys equally dominant?" the girl squealed.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Katie said, still sounding confused. I jumped out of the bushes and ran to them from behind. I hugged Katie and she sighed with relief.

"Hey Travis!" I saw that the voice was Kylee and the other snobby daughters of Aphrodite.

"Hi you guys," I smiled, still not letting her go. "Do you mind if I take Katie?" I asked.

"Sure, we don't mind at all," Kylee squealed. They all nodded in agreement, as they walked over back to their cabin.

Katie turned around and smiled. "Thanks for saving me from them!"

"No prob, but do you wanna see WHY I saved you?" I grinned.

"Trav, what did you do now?" she sighed.

"It's really funny, watch." I told her, as I pulled her to our hiding spot. We watched as they walked in. As soon as they were inside we all jumped out of the bushes, and saw what happened. Their cut outs, posters, anything Justin Bieber immediately exploded as soon as one of them said "Justin Bieber". They all shrieked and started crying for Justin Bieber.

"Oh my gods! You were right!" Katie laughed, as she saw them bawling and blaming each other.

"Katie, you're new at this, so this is the part, where, WE RUN." I said, as Connor already got a head start. I grabbed her hand as we sprinted to the woods and ended up at Zeus's Fist. We were panting and as soon as we caught our breaths, we were laughing again.

"That was really fun," she smiled.

"See why we like pranking?" I smiled back.

"Kind of, but I still think it's stupid." She grinned. We were sitting really close and our faces were only inches apart. We just stared at each other, until we both leaned in simultaneously. Our lips were about to touch, when we heard someone clear their throat.

Alexis and Will were standing there, looking at us. Katie and I immediately stood up and grew stiff.

"Sorry about that," Will said.

"We're about to have a war council. Do you guys want to come or just make out here?" Alexis asked bluntly.

"Well, if you made that an option, then-"I started to say when she cut me off.

"That was really funny what you did to my siblings. I walked in on their bawling and they were fighting over ONE Justin Bieber poster that you guys missed, but the council is really important, so let's go." She ordered. She turned around and started to walk back to the Big House with Will right next to her, and us behind them.

"Travis," I turned, and I was met by Katie's lips on mine. She pulled away and muttered, "Pwn."

"Did that count? Why don't you do that again?" I said. She shook her head, as she laced her fingers around mine.

"After war council," she smiled.

As soon as we got to the Big House, we saw that all the other counselors were there. I sat down next to Percy and Katie.

Chiron came up and said, "As you know, we have the magnificent Percy Jackson back-" but he was cut off by our cheers.

"Thanks to Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, and Alexis Hart, who infiltrated the Roman Camp to retrieve Percy, but there is a more serious issue to attend to: Annabeth Chase. She's been taken by Gaea and is currently being used as a tool to make us fight against each other. But that won't work, because we have Jason and Percy to set the Roman Campers straight. Jason, Percy, make sure the Romans believe we mean no harm." Chiron informed.

"Chiron! There's a problem!" said Ian Lennox, son of Apollo, as he ran in.

"What's wrong?" Chiron asked.

"There's a group of angry Roman Demigods, who gave us five minutes to get you or any of our leaders, or they'll attack." Ian explained.

Chiron turned to us and he ordered, "Okay, all counselors of Olympian cabins, come with me. Everyone else, prepare the camp just in case."

We all followed behind Chiron as we walked up the hill towards camp boundaries. We saw a couple of guys and girls at the front lines while everyone was standing in formation behind them. The one in the very front was a girl about our age. When she saw all of us, she gasped, but maintained her "cool".

"We're here to get Jason back." She told us calmly.

**So what's going to happen? REVIEW to answer the question AND please please please VOTE! OH! And Review! If you don't wanna review, vote. If you don't wanna vote, REVIEW! One or the other :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ookami is really awesome… I just felt like I should appreciate everything that I have. I dedicate this chapter to the unfortunate souls of Japan. Review if you love Japan! This one chapter, I'm not gonna bug you to do things in my favor. For every review I get before next week, I'll donate 3 dollars to Japan. Why 3? Because THREE is a very lucky number! (I got if from Battle of the Labyrinth, not the exact quote, but you get where I got the info.)**

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to go up to a random person in public, and go up close to their face and say, "The sweaty balls will attack you." **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I never do.**

**Katie's POV**

"We're here to get Jason back." said the girl who seemed to be their leader. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and slender figure. She looked just like everyone else who were Romans. They all had muscles.

We were all just staring at each other intensely, and it got kind of awkward. "If you're not willing to surrender Jason, then we shall use force to retrieve him." She announced.

We were astonished by how calm they seem, yet they were kind of intimidating.

"Using force, really?" Alexis laughed.

"Yes really, are you going to give him to us or not?" the girl whined. She made her crack already?

"I don't know, it's Jason's decision," Alexis told her.

"You're using up all my patience. You shouldn't be talking; you're just a prissy daughter of Aphrodite. What are you gonna do, charm speak?"

"You saw what I can do at your camp, are you sure you should be calling me prissy?" Alexis yelled. There goes her patience. She took out her sword and held it right in front of her face.

"NOW LADIES, we can handle this in a civilized manner." Chiron said, going in between them.

"Civilized is what we call, ATTACK!" the girl yelled, as she held up her sword. She charged at us, as we took out our swords and started to spar against them.

"Piper, go over to the other counselors, and tell them not to come as back up!" Alexis ordered. She nodded and sprinted in the other direction.

"NO! DON'T LET HER GO!" I yelled.

"Why?" Alexis asked, as she was fighting off the Romans.

"We need all the charm speakers we can. I'll go get them and tell the other counselors the message too! We need to get those Romans calm!" I shouted. She nodded and gestured me to go.

I ran over to the Aphrodite Cabin and gathered the charm speakers and I talked to the head counselors of the other cabins and told them to calm down.

I ran back with my group and I saw that they were going down. I saw Piper, Leo, Jason, Percy, Alexis, Travis, Will, Clarisse, and Connor still standing. Great, not much were injured. I counted and thought, _Okay, so Malcolm and Pollux are the only ones who fell. It wasn't bad. _The Romans on the other hand, wasn't a big group anymore. They went down too.

I gathered all the charm speakers together and they all yelled, "STOP FIGHTING!"

Everyone stopped and looked at them. Jason and Percy were both standing up on top of platforms, which I never noticed.

"You guys, we're in the middle of a serious crisis!" Jason yelled.

"Gaea is coming back, no matter how much we don't want to. We know the gods are STILL recovering from the Titan war last summer, and they need OUR help to get rid of the giants. If we don't, they'll get overthrown, and we might as well all die. WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER, whether you like it or not, so can you PLEASE stop attacking us? ANNABETH'S IN DANGER AND WE NEED TO SAVE HER!" Percy yelled.

I was looking at him in awe. He had a really awesome speech, and he always had that tone where when he made a speech like that, you just HAD to do what he said.

Their leader looked at her troops and nodded. They all lowered their weapons and retrieved the injured. We only had two injured, so Connor and Travis took them over to the infirmary.

"All counselors, report to the Big House!" Chiron announced. We all started to walk over; wondering what was going to happen.

"What do you think is gonna happen Dandelion?" I turned and saw Clarisse.

"I'm Katie," I corrected.

"You don't get it?" she asked. I shook my head and she scowled. "It was supposed to be a joke, cuz you're a daughter of Demeter,"

"Oh! I'm sorry, what was your question again?" I asked.

"What do you think Chiron wants?" she repeated.

I stayed silent. What DID Chiron want? "Maybe he needs to talk about where the Romans sleep," I guessed. She nodded and continued walking next to me. Sometimes walking next to Clarisse was intimidating, yet standing next to Alexis, someone who had a chance against Percy and Clarisse, it wasn't even that intimidating. The air around her feels all welcoming and charismatic.

Once we arrived, we saw the leader of the Romans, and standing next to her were a couple people, including Spencer. They probably sent the strongest after us.

"We just came here to retrieve Jason Grace. You used force against us," the leader started to explain, and then she glared at the infiltrators. We probably pissed them off a lot. "And we just want him back. We didn't know you were involved in killing the giants as well."

"You didn't even notice the giants in CALIFORNIA, your territory?" Piper interjected.

"I apologize for not offering our assistance, BUT we Greeks and Romans have been enemies for years. We weren't going to start being friendly then." She simply answered.

"We need to start acting friendly NOW, if we want to defeat the giants." Percy countered.

"I agree, our ways have been immature, and we've been fighting the battles of our ancestors. It's time we fought our own." The leader announced solemnly.

"So, we're going to be staying here?" Spencer spoke for the first time.

"Yes, I guess so," the leader smiled. She walked up to Chiron and offered her hand. "I'm Tatiana, daughter of Demeter."

"I'm Chiron." He smiled, as he shook her hand.

"So where is my group staying, in the guest cabin?" she asked, looking around. All the Greeks laughed at their naïve ideas.

"You're staying in your corresponding cabin from your home camp, which means if you're a child of Mercury, you go to the Hermes Cabin." Then he pointed at us and introduced us. "Report to them for your cabin."

I saw a bunch of Roman kids come my way and just looked around strangely. Tatiana, their leader, was in my group obviously. "Hi, I'm Katie, counselor of the Demeter Cabin. You'll love the others, they're really nice. We could go to the strawberry fields later and garden." I informed them.

"When do you get to train?" I turned around and saw a girl about my age. She had auburn hair, bright green eyes, and a couple freckles on her face. She was slender and you could tell she had muscle.

"Um, whenever you have to, when you get your classes, or whenever you just want to," I answered.

"Oh, okay," she muttered. I led them to my cabin. It was not a good sight.

"Miranda, release the vines constricting Eli, and Eli, take the trees out of here." I ordered.

"It made a sky light though," he said, as he pointed up. I saw that the tree broke through the roof.

"Really Eli?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, really, I didn't know that it would go that high!" he defended. I sighed and turned to the Romans.

"Well, enjoy yourselves," I smiled. I started to walk away, when Tatiana stopped me.

"Aren't you going to punish them?" she asked. I thought about it, but shook my head. It wasn't that bad. "Why not?"

"It wasn't that much damage. You should've seen it during the Titan War." I laughed.

"You aren't disciplining them correctly. They're going to take advantage of you." She confirmed.

"No they're not," I said, kind of weirded out. None of my siblings EVER took advantage of me.

"Well, I'm in charge of my kind, understand?" she asked me.

"Okay?" I replied. She smiled and went for an empty bunk and started to heal her wounds.

"If you need anything, ask Miranda." I said, as I walked out. _Tatiana is going to be a pain. _I thought to myself.

I was walking through the woods, when I felt a pair of strong arms around me and I smiled. Travis.

I turned around and gave him a tight hug. He had a Hello Kitty band-aid on his face but it made him look cute. "You're so bad ass," I laughed, as I pointed to his band-aid.

"I know right," he joked, as he started to flex. I laughed, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at him, still kind of annoyed with Tatiana, trying to take over.

He frowned and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied, as I kissed him on the lips. He pulled away and gave me a look, which said _Don't lie to me. _"Fine, Tatiana really pissed me off. She said no one would take me seriously and she doesn't trust me to be their guide or whatever,"

"You don't need her," he scoffed. I laughed and he gave me a hug. "Do you need me to teach her a lesson?"

"By teach her a lesson, you mean, prank her? Yes please," I pouted. He laughed and nodded.

"She's gonna get punked." He grinned evilly.

"How bad?" I asked. I just realized I was sitting against Travis's chest, as his back rested on a tree.

"Hermes Cabin project, not including the Mercury kids of course," he informed.

"All that, just for one person, and aren't they going to notice if you're gone?" I asked.

"Well, they're actually agreeable and likeable, so they won't care." He laughed.

"You lucky soul, why am I the unfortunate soul who has a girl like Tatiana in my cabin?" I asked, looking up in the air.

"Well, you're the fortunate soul with a prankster yet macho boyfriend," he told me.

"I couldn't agree more," I smiled, as I tilted my head up and kissed him. We sat there until the conch for dinner blew and we sighed as we got up.

We were holding hands as we walked over to the dining pavilion. When we arrived, I saw Miranda and Tatiana fighting.

"I'm in charge!" Miranda yelled, sounding very frustrated.

"You're not doing a very good job then!" Tatiana yelled back. I was about to intervene, when Travis held me back and shook his head. He pointed and I looked and saw Jason and Spencer.

"Tatiana, what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm trying to teach DISCIPLINE, which none of these weirdoes have! How are we supposed to get rid of the GIANTS, when these losers don't even have discipline! We're fine on our own Jason!" she yelled.

"No we're not Tatiana, I saw the powers of a giant, and we CAN NOT do it by ourselves. We need to unify and work together so we could all live. If you still hate the Greeks and vice versa, then go ahead, we can go back to our old ways, but RIGHT NOW, we need to stop fighting and work together!" he yelled back. She was astonished, and she wasn't the only one. We were all staring at Jason in awe.

"Well, let's go eat!" Alexis cheered. All of us cheered in agreement and got to eat. Even when Jason shut her up, I think I'm not going to hear the end of it. But there's always Travis's plan of course.

**So, what do you think? Remember, you can review because you just think this story is cool and what not, or you can review, saying that you love Japan, and telling me how you feel. Also remember that ever review about Japan, I'll donate 3 dollars, because of the belief of it being lucky and what not. If you want me to donate a lot, then REVIEW! Of course, this promo only lasts till March 31, 2011. If I get more reviews about Japan AFTER, I suggest if you want to help out, suggest having a fundraiser at your school for the cause, or just donating money on the Red Cross website. Come on people! Let's help Japan! ^.^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**OH! Thanks for the support you guys, for right now, for the reviews I got for Japan, I have –checks calculator- NINE DOLLARS! –applauses- Let's thank the three people who reviewed: Thalia Grace- Pinecone Face, Overactive-imagination94, and Liviekatie. Come on people! This won't last long, this promo ends on March 30! Let's all help Japan!  
**

**Akku: Alexis is an original character, and one of the main characters of my other story, so sorry about that. Miranda, BTW, is one of the camp counselors in "The Lost Hero". True Percy Jackson fans, know that, so yeah… In this chapter, I'm revealing the prankster side of Travis, so I think I just pwned your ass. Yeah, I can cuss too. =.= **

**Liviekatie: Happy Birthday! **

**Well, the usual stuff, PLEASE review and vote on my poll. YES it's still open. I'll close it as soon as I'm satisfied with the results, and I'm kinda sad by the results. Since it's a blind poll, I shall tell you who's in the lead. I'll show it to you at the bottom, so ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**Dare of the Whenever: There's an awesome prank in this chapter, so I decided to let you guys have break. Review, telling me people's reactions to these dares. OR ARE YOU GUYS PUSSY cats? xD PUSSY CATS! **

**Disclaimer: I own THIS prank, but other than that, I don't own anything.**

**Travis's POV**

The plan was set. Katie asked one of the Roman daughters of Ceres what Tatiana's weakness was. This was going to be AWESOME.

"You guys ready?" I asked. Everyone involved in the operation nodded. Katie couldn't oversee all of this with me, because Tatiana would get suspicious if they left the cabin, so all the Demeter kids had to stay in the cabin. They were to get up, once Tatiana was out.

"Okay, let's do this." I said, as I put on my hood. I sneaked in the cabin and went over to Tatiana's bunk.

"What?" she mumbled.

I snickered, as I called Percy in. It was amazing how quick he responded when I was asking him to do this.

"Hey Tatiana," he smiled, holding out a rose. He was wearing a tuxedo and he looked smooth.

"Percy?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me, let's go out for a walk, okay?" he smiled. She stared at him amazed, and nodded. Percy offered his arm and she giggled as she hooked her arm in his. Once they got out, Katie and her siblings got in a position so they could see what was going to happen.

"Enjoy the show," I grinned, as I tapped my hood. She grinned and waved good bye. I walked out and got into position. "Cue Jason," I ordered.

"Isn't it a beautiful night?" Percy asked. Tatiana just giggled and he grinned at her. "It's not as beautiful as you though, say, if I asked, would you be my girlfriend?"

"You have Annabeth though," she said, trying to hold in her smile.

"She'll never know," Percy said.

"Yeah I-"she got cut off by a son of Zeus.

"Tatiana?" she turned and saw Jason, holding a rose wearing a tuxedo as well.

"Jason, what's up?" she greeted.

"YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!" Jason yelled accusingly at Percy. He agreed to this prank quickly as well.

"NO, she's mine!" Percy yelled back, taking out Riptide. Jason took out the gladius.

"Guys, it's okay, don't fight over me!" Tatiana yelled.

"Take this Sparky!" Percy shouted, as he charged for Jason. He blocked Percy's attack, and their swords clashed.

"You guys, please!" Tatiana cried.

"Tatiana, what's going on?" Chiron asked. He was standing there with Mr. D. I was surprised how easy it was to convince them to do this.

"Uh, I don't know!" she bawled.

"You want to know?" Mr. D asked.

"You just got punked." Chiron smiled. Tatiana was staring at him awestruck.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"You got punked, pwned, however you wanna say it, you prissy brat." Mr. D repeated.

Right on cue, all of us jumped up and yelled, "YOU JUST GOT PUNKED!" Ashton would be so proud.

She was staring at us, speechless, then Percy, Jason, Connor, and I ran at her and sprayed cheese at her face. Well, _enhanced_ cheese.

"UGH! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST!" she groaned. She stomped off to the dock and sat on the ledge. Connor and I quickly sprinted over and pushed her in. She screamed in frustration when we pushed her.

"It'll get the cheese off!" Connor laughed. We high fived and I saw Katie running over, laughing. She jumped into my arms and I spun her around.

"That was so awesome!" she laughed, as she crashed her lips on mine. I'm not even gonna hide it, we were in the middle of making out, when Connor came over, telling us it was time to go back to bed. We nodded and we kissed one more time before we parted.

"That was brilliant bros!" Leo cheered, as he walked by us.

"Thanks!" Connor smiled. We've been getting compliments about our brilliant plan. We couldn't have done it without the Hermes Cabin, the Demeter Cabin, Percy, Jason, Chiron, and Mr. D.

Tatiana stomped over to us and she looked hilarious. I smiled, as she got up in my face. "Wassup Cheeseface?" You're probably wondering what was in that cheese. It was just a little something Alexis got from the Aphrodite Cabin, which makes the skin orange for a while. We put a lot of it in, so I don't know when it was gonna wear off.

"NOT FUNNY, you guys will REGRET doing this to me." She threatened.

"We couldn't have done it without YOUR 'troops'." I grinned.

"I'm gonna hurt you more than you humiliated me." She growled as she stormed off.

"What's she going to do?" Connor asked. He sounded freaked out, but he wasn't the only one. No one made a threat as serious as that.

"I don't know, but we have to keep a look out." I told him. He nodded and I left.

While I was at the sword arena, Katie came up to me. "Why did Tatiana just threaten me right now?"

"She's pissed that's what," I answered, as I was sparring with Pollux from the Dionysus Cabin.

"I don't like where this is going Travis," she told me.

"We need to keep an eye out on her, okay?" I said, as if it was the perfect solution.

"Travis, are you sure she's just pissed?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm taking her threat seriously, well now if you excuse me," I said, as I looked at my watch. "It's time for my siblings to gather."

"Are you guys gonna prank anyone?" she nagged.

"No, we're not gonna prank anyone." I sighed.

"Good, just prank the people I want you to prank." She joked, as she kissed me before I walked away.

I met up with my siblings in my cabin. The Mercury kids were joining us because we told them they were as boring as books. They took that as an insult, so now, they're trying to prove us wrong.

"Okay, Cameron, you and umm-"I started to order, when I was trying to remember his twin's name.

"Hunter?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, and Hunter, you're coming with me and Connor to the Camp Store, and we're going to take a couple packs of Coke, AND NO, NOT THE DRUG, as in the soda, just in case some of you guys are trying to be wise-asses. That's the kids of Athena's job."

"Travis, I heard the Hunters are coming in two hours." Connor informed.

"Yeah, they are, that's why we're using the prank that we reserved for them TODAY. Chris, you lead the other kids and explain to them what they're gonna do, okay?" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" he joked, as he saluted.

"Good, now let's do this." I said and we dispersed.

**This chapter was kind of bad, I know, don't hate. The next chapter is gonna be I guess kinda funny? But serious, scandalous, dramatic, something among those lines. Anyway, remember, just review for either Japan, or just because you want to. OH! And vote too! **

**In the poll, these two are in the lead: Updating Current stories, and Demigod-Kane Crossover. If you want other options, I SUGGEST YOU VOTE.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please, if you review, either just constructive criticize or tell me your opinion of THE STORY. I honestly don't care if those words weren't cuss words **_**LANEJANE**_**. Just saying, you wasted my time, and your time, just telling me your personal opinion of cuss words. It's like me just taking up a whole chapter to talk about ketchup. No one cares, so it's just like your review. **

**Dare of the Whenever: Go into a random group of people, and force yourself in the middle. Then sing that song from ROBOT UNICORN ATTACK, "Always" if you don't know how that goes, look it up. Then start to severely twitch, moo, then dance away like a ballerina.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I've written PJO stuff for a while, and then suddenly I own it? Psssh, of course not! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. EVER. Other than the characters which aren't in the PJO series, I guess I own them…. BUT STILL, I don't own anything. **

**Katie's POV**

"That was really awesome Katie; we've been trying to stand up to her during this whole trip. The only people who ever stood up to her were Dakota, Hazel, Bobby, Gwendolyn, Reyna, and of course Percy and Jason." Said one of the daughters of Ceres, named Jeanette.

"Really?" I asked, as I was sitting on her bed. Our cabin and the Ceres kids were fast friends, well except Tatiana of course. She's been trying to wash the orange off her face for a while now.

"Yeah really, that was amazing." She complimented.

"It wasn't my plan, it was Travis's." I informed her. I didn't want anyone to know it was my prank. Travis and his siblings deserve the credit.

"Oh, the guy you keep making out with?" she joked.

"Yeah, the guy I keep making out with," I said, as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Pssh, I give you props," she laughed.

"You should. I have good taste." I said.

"Are you sure about that Kate?" Alexis said, as she walked in.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" I asked, as I faced her.

"It's time for War Council." She turned to Jeanette and said, "Spencer's in charge of you guys now, Tatiana's proven not capable."

"I gotta go Jeanette," I told her.

"I know I'll go hang out with the Vulcan and Hephaestus kids." She said, as she stood up too.

Alexis and I were walking towards the Big House, when I noticed Chris and a bunch of other kids were heading somewhere, and they looked suspicious.

"Where are you guys going?" I shouted.

"Nowhere!" Chris yelled back.

"We'll just tell Clarisse later," Alexis told me.

We arrived and saw that almost everyone was there. Except Travis.

"Where's Trav?" I asked, as I sat down between Alexis and Percy.

"We don't know," Piper told me.

"Well, can we just begin? We can fill him in later," Spencer asked. I forgot for a sec that she was supposed to be here.

"Let's begin." Chiron said.

"What are we gonna do about Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"We need to find out where she is first." Alexis said.

"Yeah, that's what we need to do first, so we won't be sending a group of demigods in endless, dangerous circles." I agreed. The way Travis and I found Percy's location was just sheer luck.

"Wherever she is, I get to be on the rescue team." Percy said.

"Me too," Alexis and Will said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You know it depends on the prophecy, right?" Chiron reminded.

"Oh yeah," they said in defeat.

"How are we going to find her?" I asked.

"Well, someone might dream about it." Alexis suggested.

"I'll make an announcement about that later," Chiron concluded.

"We could try and Iris Message her," Pollux suggested.

"Brilliant oh and we could-"

"CHIRON!" yelled an outraged Thalia, as she stomped in. She looked like something exploded up at her face.

"What's wrong Thalia?" he asked.

"SOMETHING JUST EXPLODED UP AT MY FACE!" she answered. Well, I was right.

"Well, what happened Thalia?" I asked.

"As if you didn't know! When the Hunters and I entered the Artemis Cabin, there were posters of BOYS all over the place! Shirts and WITHOUT shirts, and once I went over to one and tried to rip it off, all the posters exploded simultaneously, and that particular poster EXPLODED IN MY FACE!" she yelled.

"What? I DIDN'T KNOW THALIA!" I questioned.

"Travis probably did this!" Thalia yelled in outrage. Just when she said that, Connor, Travis, and the Mercury kids, Cameron and Hunter, walked in.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Travis greeted as he looked at Thalia. "What happened to you?"

"AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she yelled in outrage.

"No they couldn't, he was with us the whole time, training." Hunter said, sounding confused.

"Connor, oh my gods, I think we're QUADRUPLETS!" Travis said, as his eyes widened.

"Well, that's what Thalia is saying, I guess we are." Connor laughed.

She growled at us and stormed off. We were about to continue, when we heard the conch.

"Okay, time for dinner I guess?" Chiron said. As soon as I got up, I stomped over to Travis.

"You told me you weren't going to prank anyone!" I whispered loudly.

"I didn't, I raided the camp store." He whispered back.

"Really Travis?" I said, as I punched his arm.

"What?" he laughed.

"Raiding the camp store IS JUST AS BAD." I told him.

"You can't stop me from raiding a store Katie, it's just the way I am." He told me.

"I'm not telling you to stop Travis!" I yelled. Okay, I had to lower my voice.

"Whoa, Kate, you need to calm down. You need to accept me the way I am, or don't accept me at all." I stared at him and was astonished at this ultimatum.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" I asked in disbelief.

"An ulti-what-um?" he asked, sounding confused.

"A final decision or something," I answered.

"Well, I guess I-" right there, he ran over to me and tackled me to the ground.

"What's happening?" I asked as I tried to push him off.

"I just saved you from a flaming arrow," he said, as he got up. He helped me and pointed at the arrow.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"'No prob, are you sure you still want to change me?" he asked. Before I could answer, Travis groaned with pain and fell on the ground.

"TRAVIS!" I shrieked, as I went to check on him. I saw that he got stabbed and that's when I noticed, a shadow over look me. When I looked up, I saw Tatiana, crazily staring at me, with a bloody knife in her hand.

"You're next," she grinned, as I felt a wave of pain over come my side. I screamed again, hoping I could get someone's attention. The last I saw was Spencer and Alexis running over here and restricting Tatiana. _What did I get myself into? _

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Katie, you need to stay awake! You're losing a lot of blood!" Alexis was ordering me.

"I'm awake Alexis, where's Travis?" I asked.

"Tatiana was banned from here, so we're safe. Did that prank drive her to do that?" she questioned. She was completely avoiding my question.

"Probably," I shrugged.

"She's crazy!" she laughed.

"Eh, who cares? As if she'll stay sane enough to join the Giants," I said.

"Hello Katie," I looked at where the voice came from and it was from Will. He wore fake glasses and a doctor's coat.

"Why do you have a coat?" Alexis laughed.

"Why do you have glasses?" I asked, holding in my laughter. One laugh escaped me, which caused my side to hurt.

"Wow, you've been stabbed, lost a lot of blood, and you still feel okay enough to laugh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Just patch me up, give me some Ambrosia and Nectar, and I'm good," I said, as I tried to get up. I winced and fell back.

"Well that was a fail," Alexis informed.

"No freaking duh," I said, as I stuck my tongue out at her.

She stuck hers back, and I laughed again.

"Katie, we're just going to clean your wound one more time, and then you're supposed to rest here for a couple hours at least. Then you'll be free to go if you want." Will answered, as he was fixing his glasses.

"You don't need to adjust your glasses, they're not even real!" his girlfriend yelled.

"Alexis, it makes me look more like a doctor like this. It's cool too," he told her.

"How is it cool?" she asked, obviously holding in her laughter.

"Because, I just look cool this way," he answered.

"I'd know what you'd look cool in," she said.

"CAN YOU GUYS DO THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE?" I asked, not wanting to hear where this conversation was going.

"What? I was just gonna say a pineapple suit!" Alexis defended.

"Well, if she wants us to leave, and then let's go," Will laughed as he led Alexis out the door.

"Wait, is Travis gonna be okay?" I asked, hoping he could hear me. Will walked back in and just looked at me. "Why aren't you answering my question?"

Then Connor came running in and found me in the infirmary. "Rachel just had a prophecy."

**Anyway I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of bad too… but it's just another filler chapter to get things moving along and what not. So Review and Vote! The Japan promo is officially over, and I only raised 15 dollars. Well, it's better than nothing. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS: Lynn454, Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face, LivieKatie, overactive-imagination94, and this anonymous review that didn't even leave a name. THANK YOU, I have donated 15 dollars to Red Cross! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Woo! 40 reviews… AWESOME… Thanks! Keep coming in with the reviews, let's aim for 50! If we all work together, we can all go for 50 reviews! I'm gonna try doing this and see if it works… I've been curious whether this works or not, so come on, 50! If I get 50 reviews, you shall receive an extra chapter which will be uploaded without the need for reviews or anything. So think of it ask review till 50 and get the next chapter FREE! Review and vote on my poll! **

**Dare of the Whenever: Walk up to a random guy and ask, "Can you do some jumping jacks for me?" when they asked why, just look at them and say, "WHAT, is it a crime to ask people to do jumping jacks for someone?" when they stammer, pretend to be strongly hurt, and walk away, look at the sky, and ask loudly, "WHAT KIND OF WORLD DO WE LIVE IN, WHERE PEOPLE CAN'T ASK OTHERS TO DO JUMPING JACKS?" IF they actually do the jumping jacks, just smile and say, "You didn't need to do that, I was just asking if you have the ability to do jumping jacks!" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, since when did I own the rights in the first place?**

**Travis's POV**

"_LET ME GO GAEA," demanded an exhausted Annabeth._

"_You've demanded for that request for 593 times already, aren't you restless right now?" asked Gaea._

"_Well, if you find me annoying, you could just let me go." Annabeth smiled. She wasn't giving up anytime soon._

"_Ha ha, you are Athena's daughter, so persistent and stubborn. If only I could kill you, but then I need to find another worm for bait." Gaea sighed._

"_Wonderful metaphor you got there," she said sarcastically._

"_Thank you, so if I kill you, then they're not going to fight, therefore, I need you alive. They must be bickering as we speak," the woman covered in dirt informed._

"_Well, nice to know I'm here to keep people fighting." she said, using the same tone she used before._

"_Gaea, Tatiana has arrived." Said a loud voice, rumbling through this cave._

"_Send her in," Gaea said simply._

_Tatiana walked in confidently, trying to maintain her dignity with an orange face._

"_What happened to your face?" Annabeth laughed._

"_None of your business prisoner!" she scowled._

"_Oh whatever," our witty friend smiled._

"_I'm surprised you can smile, laugh, and joke when you're in a cell, while you're friends are injured. I left a lasting mark on them." Tatiana said proudly._

"_Very good Tatiana, is there anything to report?" Gaea asked._

"_I got banished before they could have a war council, BUT they should argue after what I did." She grinned._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO? IF YOU HURT ONE OF MY FRIENDS, I SWEAR, WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS CAGE, I WILL KILL YOU! YOU THINK I WOULDN'T?" Annabeth yelled angrily._

"_Are Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner your friends?" Tatiana asked._

"_OF COURSE!" Annabeth replied._

"_Okay, then yeah, I stabbed them. You really want to kill me now, do you?" she grinned evilly._

"_YOU EVIL SON OF A-" _

"_ENOUGH! Tatiana, despite the fact provoking her is really humorous, she's now more motivated to escape. I would normally punish, but your reward for tolerating those brats, you may go." Gaea ordered._

"_Yes my lady," Tatiana said solemnly, as she walked out._

"_Do you have any idea why her face was that particular color?" Gaea asked, as soon as she left._

"_I have no clue since I'm locked up in this cage!" Annabeth yelled, but she still felt like laughing after seeing her face._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"TRAVIS, WAKE UP!" my eyes fluttered.

"Travis, finally you're awake!" I opened my eyes, and saw a relieved Connor and Percy.

"What happened?" I asked, as I stretched. The last thing I remembered was saving Katie from a flaming arrow, and then feeling a jolt of pain.

"You got stabbed. You almost died, but we healed you. You've been asleep for a day." Percy explained.

"Oh, dude, you missed Rachel's prophecy." Connor explained.

"Well, what was it?" I asked.

He took a huge breath before reciting the prophecy:

"_5 shall retrieve the daughter of the Wise,_

_If not, the Giants shall rise._

_Remember to beware the earth,_

_Or more dead souls shall go through rebirth._

_To trick Gaea is a good try,_

_But to do so, one must die." _

"Oh my gods," I whispered. This is going to be crazy. "I get to go,"

"I'm not stopping you dude, they already figured that a son of Hermes should go, but no one wants to go on that quest dude. The only people willing to go are Percy, Alexis, and Will. Clarisse wanted to go, but Chiron's forcing her to stay." Connor said.

"Whoop, so I get to go, awesome." I said, as I got up. I felt so refreshed. I turned to Percy and asked, "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow at dawn, but no one has an on idea where to start," Percy said.

"Dude, I just HAD a dream about Annabeth!" I informed him. Then I realized something. "I have to talk to Chiron, where is he?"

"Big House," he answered. I nodded and we ran towards the Big House. We saw him speaking to someone else, but we couldn't see him or her because the centaur was blocking them.

"Hello Travis, glad to see you well," Chiron smiled.

"Chiron, Tatiana is one of Gaea's spies, and I have an idea where Annabeth is." I told him.

"You should be telling this to the people who are going on the quest with you," he said as he moved out of the way and I saw Katie. Her eyes widened as she saw me and she ran and gave me a hug.

"Travis! You're awake!" she smiled, as we were hugging. I held her tight, not wanting to let her go.

"Umm, can we talk about the quest?" Percy asked awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah," I said, as I let go of Katie. She smiled and I grinned back.

"Let's go you idiots," he said, as he started walking over to the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Why there?" I asked.

"They have chocolate there!" Percy defended, as he started walking towards Alexis's cabin.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"_Can you at least tell me where we are?" Annabeth asked. She still looked decent despite the fact she's been in that cave for a while. _

"_We're in a cave in the Sierra Nevada Mountain Range; does that give you peace of mind?" Tatiana asked. She was Annabeth's guard at the time. _

"_Yes, it does, BECAUSE it's nice to know even the enemy can trust me with a very vital piece of information." _

"_As if you have anything to do with it, you're cut off from your stupid friends whatsoever." Tatiana scowled._

"_That's what you think," Annabeth sighed. She seemed to find me and smiled. She mouthed, "You better come soon."_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I woke up, smiling. I knew exactly where Annabeth was. I ran out to all the different cabins, telling them to pack some warm clothes, because Annabeth was at the Sierras.

**So, QUEST TIME! WOO! This story's gonna get interesting! Anyway, review! 50 reviews. Once I hit 50, you get 2 chapters! YAY! AND VOTE TOO! Go ahead and click the Review button and send in a review for me, okay? Thanks you guys! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Woo! Thanks for the reviews, and please review more as the story goes on and what not! Vote too while you're at it! How can other authors hold out for so long? I almost died! **

**Dare of the Whenever: Tell everyone that you're actually an alien. When they don't believe you, stay silent, stare into the distance, then pretend to be confused and say, "Wait, what? I wasn't paying attention; I was just communicating with the mother ship."**

**Disclaimer: I own PJO. –ninjas jump in with very pointy swords- YOU GUYS FOUND ME? –runs away, but ninja tackles me to the ground- **

**Ninja: SAY DAT RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJO!**

**Sugoi: FINE! I DON'T OWN PJO, RICK DOES! –ninja gets off me and goes all ninja in the trees- Damn it ninjas… STATE FARM! WHAT KIND OF INSURANCE COMPANY ARE YOU?**

**Katie's POV**

I woke up to Travis shaking me awake. "What Travis?" I asked.

"You need to pack warm, we're going to the Sierra Nevadas." Travis answered. Damn, that's gonna be cold.

"Fine, I'll be there in a little bit." I sighed. I got up and grabbed my backpack. The night before, I had it charmed so anything could fit in there, yet it would be light, for quick get aways. I threw in a bunch of jackets, turtlenecks, all things winter. Even some fuzzy socks, you just gotta love them. I put on a white tank top with black skinnies. I quickly put on a purple sweater and as I was tying my combat boots, I saw someone holding out my sword for me. I looked up and I saw Miranda and Jeanette.

"Thanks you guys," I said, as I hugged them. I fastened my sword to my waist and lifted up my bag. I threw in a last minute book. Jeanette and Miranda threw me a pack of Ambrosia, and a two liter bottle of Nectar. I squished it in and I lifted up the backpack. It felt like nothing was in there.

"Thanks again," I smiled.

"You better come back alive," Miranda said.

"Yeah, I barely got to know you," Jeanette agreed.

"Of course I will." I smiled at them one more time as I pushed my phone in the tiny pocket of the backpack and walked out of the cabin. I saw that there was a huge RV parked at the camp boundary and no one was there yet. I sighed as I walked up to the Thalia's tree, and then sat down on a stump. Alexis came first and when she came, her smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was supposed to be fashionably late." Alexis sighed, as she sat on the other side of my stump. She was wearing a purple, striped, long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt with a black vest. She had black jeans and black combat boots as well.

"Nice outfit Lex," I complimented.

"Thanks, and it's completely practical too!" she informed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," she said, as she was brushing her hair. The guys finally came, but they looked kind of like kids in huge jackets.

"Why are you guys dressed like that?" Alexis laughed.

"Sierra Nevadas, cold." Percy answered.

"Well, we're going to road trip across the country in an RV. We're going to Yosemite, and it's gonna take at least 2 days to get there. Didn't you guys pay attention yesterday?" she answered.

"Yosemite's a good start to look for a cave. The mortals probably won't notice the huge cave anyway because of the Mist. That's what we're guessing." I informed. They looked at me as if they were impressed by my logic. Now I know why Annabeth likes being so smart, it feels great to impress others with my brain.

"So, we won't need these clothes in a while…" Will concluded.

"Yeah, you don't."Alexis said, holding in her laughter. The guys tore off all their jackets to reveal normal clothes under. They quickly stuffed their things in their bags and we jumped in the RV.

"I GET TO DRIVE!" We all yelled, as soon as we threw our backpacks in.

"NO, I GET TO DRIVE FIRST! PAID FOR THIS THING!" Alexis yelled.

"I don't wanna drive this thing in the mountains, that's for sure!" I yelled.

"I do!" she shouted.

"NO!" We all said in unison.

"I'll drive first." Percy said. We didn't want to argue anymore, since it was early in the morning.

"Put it in the GPS system, okay?" Will instructed. He nodded and I looked around the RV. It was really big. It had a couch and a huge TV in the living area. There was a kitchen with a high output propane stove for high elevation and a huge booth where we could eat. There was one room with a bunk bed for three people, and a single bed next to it. I thought it was pretty awesome.

"This is perfect," I said in awe.

"WHO WANTS TO WATCH SOME AMAZING RACE?" Travis asked. Cue the crickets! "COME ON! LET'S ROOT FOR THE HARLEM GLOBETROTTERS!"

"Look, there's Law and Order on right now!" Alexis said, as she turned on the TV. This was going to be a long trip.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Can we stop at a restaurant or something?" Alexis asked.

"We bought a bunch of groceries before we started Alexis, just make something if you're hungry." I told her.

"Well, it's just that I just wanted to eat normally before we go roadtrip mode." The next thing we knew it, we were at a diner.

"Screw you," I muttered.

"Well, you can't hate me for charm speaking. Your fault you fell for it in the first place." She grinned.

"Fine, but we gotta make it quick." Percy sighed, as we walked in. After an hour, we were finally done and we were walking out of the restaurant.

"Was it necessary to take that long?" Will asked.

"Well-" Alexis started to answer, when an empousa jumped in front of us. It didn't make an effort to hide or anything.

"LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR, STATE FARM IS THERE!" Travis yelled. All of us, even the empousa looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR, STATE FARM IS THERE!" he repeated.

"Wait, why did you say that?" the empousa asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, why DID you say that?" Percy questioned.

"I just wanted to see if it would work!" Travis defended.

"Well, obviously it didn't," the empousa said. We all laughed at Travis's fail, while he kept saying that it worked, but the empousa was there and scared the State Farm agent away.

"Wow Travis, that was just wow," I said between laughs.

"LOOK A STATE FARM AGENT!" Percy yelled, pointing to a random direction. Travis looked, but nothing was there. "PSYCHE!" our laughs exploded and we kept laughing. Out of nowhere, the empousa disintegrated, and Travis was standing over the pile of dust.

"We should get going; we'll just laugh in the RV." Travis said, walking over the pile. We were all laughing and nodding, as we were climbing in.

It was Travis's turn to drive and I sat next to him on the passenger's seat.

"I did that on purpose, looking at where Percy was pointing at and what not." He said.

"Suuure you did," I smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't believe in the State Farm Agents?" he asked.

"Of course not, they won't pop in when you sing the jingle; you proved it, remember?" I reminded.

"Oh yeah huh," he sighed.

"That was really funny though." I complimented.

"Thanks Kate," he smiled. We were currently crossing from Ohio into Indiana.

"Do you want me to drive Travis? It's been like a couple hours." I asked.

"It's okay Katie," he said, but he sounded tired.

"No, go into the bedroom, I'll drive until someone comes and takes the wheel from me." I told him.

"Are you sure Kate?" I nodded and I sat down right next to him and grabbed the wheel. He smiled at me and got up and walked outback. 4 hours later, Will came and took the wheel from me. I got up and saw that no one was at the couch, so I just slept there for the rest of the time.

**OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN STATE FARM! That was the first promised chapter, and coming up is the next one! Woo! Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Oh and vote on the polls! Woo! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the free chapter I promised for the reviews I asked for! This is a reward for you awesome readers! **

**Dare of the Whenever:I have no dare for you because this is hard. Review if you have any suggestions for the dares, and maybe YOURS will get picked :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, how many times do I have to tell you.**

**Travis's POV**

"_So, to be exact, we're closest to Yosemite," Annabeth concluded._

"_YES, but why do you even care? You can't get out of that any time soon!" Tatiana asked, sounding so annoyed._

"_I just want a freaking piece of mind, okay? I already know that I can't get out of here by myself. Now can you PLEASE try washing your face again?" she laughed._

"_I DID TRY, but nothing worked!" Tatiana defended._

"_Did you ask the Aphrodite and Venus kids before you left?" Annabeth questioned. Tatiana stayed silent and she laughed. "You dumbass!" _

"_You're the one in the cage!" _

"_You're the one with the face no one can take seriously." Annabeth simply retorted._

"_I liked it better when you asked questions about our location." Tatiana scowled._

"_I liked it better when that Cyclops watched me." She replied. She was leaning against one of the walls of her container._

"_Oh well, umm, WHATEVER!" the flustered guard yelled. _

"_Yosemite…" Annabeth repeated, and she found me again and mouthed, "Hurry Up."_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Travis, what do you want for breakfast?" I opened my eyes, and found Katie standing over me. She was wearing a tank top and shorts at the moment with her hair tied in a messy ponytail.

"I want something hot for breakfast." I told her. I know you may be thinking, _THAT'S THE LAMEST LINE EVER_, but even Katie didn't get it.

"Umm yeah, that narrows it down to anything hot, not cold. I'll just make something." She concluded as she started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, and we kissed. We were in the middle of making out, when someone cleared their throat. We pulled away and I saw Katie blushing.

"I thought you and Will were making breakfast Kate," Percy said, as he walked in.

"Oh yeah! I'll talk to you later Travis," Katie said, as she got off my lap and walked out of the room.

"Really Perce?" I asked.

"Dude, make out when you have a shirt on!" Percy laughed, as he threw me one of my shirts.

"You just so happened to throw me my muscle shirt." I informed him as I got up. "It shall emphasize my abs."

"I have better abs." he laughed.

"Wanna bet?" I joked. He took off his shirt and he smirked.

"See?" we kept pointing out our abs to each other, when we heard someone walk in.

"Wow, umm… this is awkward since you guys both have girlfriends. I can't wait to tell Katie!" Will laughed as he ran out. "Ey KATIE! ALEXIS!"

"WILL!" I yelled after her. I chased him and Katie was just staring at me.

"Umm, can you please put on a shirt before you chase guys?" she asked, as she was putting a bowl of scrambled eggs on the booth and a pile of paper plates.

"Travis, catch!" Percy yelled, as he threw a shirt to me again. He was in the process of putting on his shirt and Katie was just staring at us.

"Can you guys put on a shirt BEFORE you come out of that room?" Will asked.

"Uh, yeah." Katie said absently. She sat down in the booth and ate some eggs and she was staring at us expectantly. "Well, are you guys just gonna stand there or eat? Because you guys could just trade with Alexis."

"How long have we been on the road?" Percy asked.

"We left Long Island around 9 am, and now it's 10:42 am. We've been traveling for 25 hours straight. And it takes 41 hours to get to Yosemite. By now, we're probably in the Mid-West?" Will answered.

"Oh really?" I questioned. He nodded and Katie got up.

"Time for me to drive." She said, as she walked down, when Alexis screamed.

"Alexis?" Will called, as he pushed me out and we ran for the front. We saw a pack of hellhounds blocking the freeway. No one else was near the area for some reason.

"ALEXIS, make sure you're ready to make a quick getaway as soon as we run on, okay?" Percy yelled. He motioned me to come with him and I nodded.

"I'm coming too, I will NOT just stay here." Katie yelled as she grabbed her sword and jumped out.

"Katie, wait for us!" Percy yelled, as we ran out after her. She was in the process of stabbing a hellhound. We noticed a couple piles of dust and we realized she already killed a couple.

"I'm probably the fastest! You guys go inside!" she yelled as she jumped out of another hellhound's way. "As soon as I jump on, Alexis better step on the gas!"

We did as she said and waited till she only had two hellhounds to face. She sprinted towards the RV and leapt in. Alexis was moving while we were pulling Katie in. She had a huge gash on her left arm.

"Katie, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and we lifted her to the couch. I saw that her left side was covered in blood, but the gash was at her arm.

"If you guys take the wheel, I'll clean her up!" Alexis said. I ran and took the wheel and Alexis led the guys to the bathroom.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We just sat her down in the shower. Alexis is cleaning her up, and I gotta heal her." Will answered.

"Is she going to be okay?" I questioned.

"Of course," the healer answered. I sighed with relief as we were driving. I drove at a slower speed, but fast enough to get us back on schedule.

"Thank the gods we got an RV, eh?" Percy said, as he plopped down next to me.

"Why aren't you back there?" I asked.

"Dude, I don't wanna see that much blood back there. I'm surprised Alexis can handle it." He answered. He looked at me with concern and said, "She's gonna be okay. She's strong."

"Thanks man," I smirked.

"It's cool." He said, as he quickly ran to the back and came back with a plate of eggs.

"You know what would've worked?" Percy asked.

"What?" I responded.

"Like a good neighbor, STATE FARM IS THERE!" he joked.

"Wow, just wow, we're not done with that yet?" I asked.

"We'll never let you forget." He told me. Awesome friends I have.

"Do we have some more eggs?" asked a faint voice. Percy pushed me off the driver's seat and motioned me to go back there.

"Katie!" I sighed with relief as I ran over and hugged her. Her arm was in bandages.

"I can still drive you guys, it's okay." She joked.

"No, you need to rest if you're gonna be okay enough to fight the giants and fight our ways in for Annabeth." Will ordered.

"Yes doctor, now where's your doctor costume?" she asked.

"Forgot it at camp." He answered.

"Aahh," she nodded. I carried Katie to the bedroom and let her lay down on the single bed. Alexis was just gonna have to make do with the couch. I ran my fingers through her hair and she just smiled at me.

"I'm so glad you're alive Kate," I whispered.

"You know what would've helped?" she asked.

"What?" I responded, sounding confused.

"Like a good neighbor, STATE FARM IS THERE!" she said gleefully.

"Really Kate, Perce beat you to it." I laughed.

"Well, let's just continue what we were doing this morning," Katie grinned. I tilted her chin and right when our lips were about to meet, Percy and Alexis came in yelling.

"I'LL SO BEAT YOUR ASS AT SPEED!" Alexis yelled.

"NO, I'LL KICK YOURS!" Percy yelled back.

We sighed and I quickly kissed her cheek and left her to sleep.

**So, Travis is getting more info every day, and they're coming closer and closer to Annabeth. Will there be any action in the next chapter? Review and tell me your opinions! VOTE ON MY POLLS, kind of disappointed that 17 people only voted in the past month… so please vote because I need to break a tie, so please help!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Woo! A new chapter! Yay! I love updating for this story, it's so fun! AND THE WINNERS OF THE POLL ARE: Updating current stories, and… DEMIGOD OLMYPICS! WOO! Get ready for this epic tale.**

**Dare of the Whenever: Still can't think of any dares, in a form of a review, tell me a really awesome dare!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Percy Jackson, when it actually turns out that the past was the future and the future is just a figment of our imagination.**

**Katie's POV**

"You guys, are we almost there?" I asked. They finally let me out of bed rest, but they won't let me do anything.

"Yeah, we're an hour away from Yosemite." Percy announced. My arm was in bandages and we were dressed like people ready to explore and what not. We were just leaving the RV in the parking lot and we were going to search for a large opening at the back of a mountain, out of plain view. There wasn't much snow, but it was still cold out. I changed into a black, long sleeved shirt, a white winter vest, black skinnies, and my black combat boots. I was warm, practical, and ready to kick ass.

"You guys need to dress warm and practical!" Alexis urged. The guys were having a hard time finding the right thing to wear. Will and Travis were either dressed too warm, or dressed to thin. "You guys, lose the winter jackets. I knew this was gonna happen." She sighed as she threw them thermal long sleeved shirts and winter vests. "That's gonna be warm and practical."

The two human marshmallows didn't catch the clothes thrown to them and I laughed.

"Can you bring our clothes to the room?" Travis or Will asked. They were wearing too many jackets. If we threw them out of the RV, they wouldn't feel it.

"Yeah, you guys just go already," I urged as I picked up their clothes and pushed one of them in the bathroom and the other in the room.

I threw his clothes on the bed, when he asked, "Can you help me take this off?" I knew that one was Travis.

"Trav, you can do it yourself," I smiled as I started to walk away, when he grabbed my arm.

"We're alone you know," he said seductively as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I took off his scarf and you could actually see his face.

"I know, but just take all that stuff off, it's really funny looking at you," I laughed, as I pulled away and started looking through my bag. In an instant, all his jackets flew off, and he was just wearing an undershirt. Wow, that was fast. He came up to me and smiled.

"I took most of it off," he grinned. I sighed as I gave him a quick kiss. He seemed hungry for more, but I laughed as I pulled away. He was just looking at me, when he kissed me again and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was kissing him back; it was intense and my fingers were tangled in his hair, when we heard someone open the door.

"Oh, I just came in to put this stuff away," Will stammered, as he quickly got his bag and ran out.

Travis leaned in again, but I pushed him away. "You need to put on the clothes, I'm not having you freeze, yet be completely useless in battle." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and motioned me to go.

"Okay, I'm going," I laughed, as I slung my bag over my shoulder and left him to dress up and pack.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU PERCY!" Alexis yelled from the front.

"What? I WAS HUNGRY!" he yelled back, as he was standing in front of the fridge.

"We need to pack food, I just realized that!" I groaned. I stuffed a bunch of stuff that didn't need a stove to make, in my bag. I made sure it was far from my stuff. "I'm not carrying all the food!" Travis came out and had his bag opened for me to put food in. "Someone bring water!" Will was about to stuff his bag, when I shook my head. "NO, you're carrying all the medical supplies as it is!" I said, as I divided up all our nectar and ambrosia just in case we HAD to split up.

"Katie! You can put the water in my bag!" Alexis yelled from the front.

"OKAY!" I yelled back. We're horrible at preparing for this kind of stuff. We didn't know how long it would take to hike up to a mountain and find a huge cave hidden by the Mist.

"YOU GUYS, WE'RE HERE." Our driver announced, as we came to a stop. We all gathered in the living room.

"You guys, we need to find Annabeth, that's our goal. We're going to have to go in, get out, as soon as possible. As soon as we get in there, we need to think of any ways to get her out of that thing. Try slicing it or something, Travis, you can try and trick Gaea or something, but remember someone's gonna die. They just said ONE was going to die, Rachel didn't say necessarily who, so please don't get us killed." Percy announced.

"Let's just go Perce!" Alexis urged.

"For Annabeth!" our leader cried.

"FOR ANNABETH!" we yelled in unison. We had our swords strapped to our waists and we jumped out of the RV. After an hour, we finally got to the mountains.

"Okay, we just need to go deep into the mountains, but not that deep. Remember we're just looking for a really big opening. "Travis reminded. We were climbing the mountain, when I noticed a spot of orange.

"Tatiana!" I whispered. We hid behind a tree and saw Tatiana climbing into a cave.

"Well, wow, that was really easy. She's not that hard to spot with her orange face." Alexis sighed. We climbed in after her, until we saw our first obstacle: the Minotaur.

"Wow, the Minotaur is always against us! No matter what's going on!" Will pointed out.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"We'll kill it using the element of surprise, before it alerts the others." Travis immediately answered.

"I'll take care of it then. You guys go when you guys think I give you a signal." Alexis said, as she disappeared.

As we were waiting, an idea popped in my head. "Like a good neighbor, STATE FARM IS THERE WITH A CHAINSAW!"

We were laughing silently, when we saw Alexis drop down on the Minotaur and silently cut off its head. She motioned us to come in and we ran for it. We HAD to be the best ninjas ever.

"Okay, you guys hide, as I quickly scan the area." She whispered. We nodded and she ran ahead and immediately dodged an arrow. She took out a bow and arrow out of the flap of her bag and she aimed at where the arrow came from. We heard a thud and she motioned us to run. We ran, until we met up with Cyclops guards.

"You guys go ahead!" I whispered, as I urged them to go.

"I'll stay with you Katie," Will and Travis said at the same time.

"It's really sweet Trav, but they need you to get Annie out. Just go ahead, I'll be fine." I smiled, as I gave him a quick kiss. He stared at me with concern as Alexis and Percy was dragging him away. I grinned at Will and said, "Let's do this." He nodded and we stood back to back. I took out my sword and he took out his bow and arrows. He kept shooting the Cyclops. They disintegrated, but kept reforming.

"This really sucks." Will said, as he ran over to the Cyclops, stabbing each one with an arrow. He was saving his arrows obviously by using one arrow to stab all of them. I kept slashing and stabbing with my sword, but they kept reforming.

We were standing back to back again, when I whispered, "We kill all of them at once, and then make a run for it." He nodded and we charged. We killed our monsters and sprinted down the cave. We made it to the main room, sliding in from the running, hoping no one would notice. Annabeth was hanging in a container, while Alexis was restricted to the ground. Travis and Percy were nowhere in sight.

"Oh my gods, we probably made a scene, running in like that," he realized. No freaking duh.

We saw all of them and all their eyes were on us. "More visitors, wonderful."

"What did I get myself into?" I whispered.

**OKAY, end of chapter right here. So anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys! New Story is gonna be about a Demigod Only Olympics. This is gonna be interesting! Woo! Thank you all for being awesome. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AHH! LATE UPDATE! I APOLOGIZE. Me internet connection went bye bye, BUT NOW THERE'S INTERNET, THEREFORE THE REASON FOR THIS CHAPTER :D Another delay was my father, who took my laptop with all the good documents and future chapters. Sucks right? REVIEW SO THAT I CAN GET MY LAPTOP BACK! IF I get my laptop back, more chaps will come. It's that simple.**

**Dare of the Whenever: Wear a pin that says, "I hate Sparkly Fairies" with Edward Cullen or Robert Pattinson or whoever as the background.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, why do you guys keep believing that I do?**

**Travis's POV**

"Hurry up Percy! Alexis isn't going to last that long!" I whispered. We were currently running down random hallways, looking for all the guards.

"Are you sure you're just underestimating her?" he asked. He was all paranoid, stopping now and then to look around whether or not something might attack as or kill us.

"I don't think that Alexis can keep Gaea distracted for a while, but we need to hurry up so she doesn't have to keep that psycho occupied." We bumped into a set of guards and we took out a bomb from each of our belts. Attached to our belts were bombs, containing knock out gas. We needed all the guards to be unconscious so that we could easily save Annabeth without having to trick Gaea. We were really trying our best not to trick her because of the prophecy, warning us of what might happen. "Throw," I whispered, as we simaltenously threw the bombs and ducked behind the wall. After the gas cleared up, we ran through to find my guards. We repeated the process every time we found new guards. We finally cleared out the cave and went back to one of the rooms. It was where most of the guards who weren't on watch stayed. In that same room. We found a vine ladder attached securely to the wall, and we figured Katie must've done it.

"I'll keep watch, you need to be sneaky to get up that ladder, so I suggest you go." Percy offered.

"You're just scared, right?" I taunted.

"NO, now just go up there and get Annabeth, or I'm going to smash you to a pulp." he threatened. I laughed and he was astonished. "I threaten you and you laugh? Do you find that amusing?"

"Of course I would laugh, wouldn't you?" I said, holding in my laughter.

"We're trying to save my girlfriend here, can we PLEASE focus?" he urged. I sighed and climbed up the ladder, hoping it would'nt fall. I had a couple squares of Ambrosia in my pocket. Just in case Annabeth was hurt. Our plan was that I take her out and get her on the ladder, as I cut off the rope holding it to the ceiling. Gaea's form was so happened to be UNDER the container, therefore getting her distracted with a container on her, and as soon as we're about to escape, I throw all the possible bombs that I could. The bombs of the exploding kind, bombs of the knock out kind, bombs of the stink kind, anything.

"Annabeth," I called. I try my best to squeeze her through the tiny opening of her cell. She finally got out and she looked beaten up.

"Do you have any Ambro-" she started to ask, when I pushed a square in her mouth. She thanked me and I motioned her towards the ladder. She obliged and started to climb down. I was doing all I could trying to cut it, when I gave up, I started to swing the container, hoping I could get the rope to go thinner and thinner every time. I started to get dizzy, so I focused on the scene going on down below.

"Gaea, why are you doing this to us?" Katie asked. Alexis laid unconscious next to her, while Will was struggling. They were all stuck to the ground.

"Why NOT destroy a bunch of the demigods to cause more feud between the Greeks and the Romans so that they cannot stand a chance against my forces? Hmm, that's a hard question." she answered.

"I'm serious, let us go." Katie growled.

"Why should I?" Gaea asked.

"Would you prefer to see us die in battle, a very gruesome, horrible, bloody death? We would be in more pain that way. And we'll have broken form if we die instead of this, where we'll remain whole. Don't you just want to destroy our entire being?" Katie replied.

"That DOES sound good," Gaea said, sounding as if she's considering the option.

"If I give myself to you, will you let my friends go?" she asked. WHAT THE HADES IS SHE DOING?

"What do you have to offer?" Gaea questioned.

"I'm close friends with everyone at camp. By having me as your captive, that shall make them want to surrender, making YOU the winner without breaking a sweat." she answered. WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?

"Hmm," Katie looked up, as Gaea stayed silent. She winked and mouthed, "I have a plan" She was planning to risk herself to trick Gaea.

"I'll consider your offer young lady but right no-" she got cut off, when I realized the string broke. I jumped off and held on for dear life to the ladder as it fell on her. Everyone was distracted, and everyone's bonds were loosened. I climbed down as fast as I could and finally got back to Percy. He and Annabeth had my bag ready as I slung it over my shoulder.

"LET'S GO ALREADY!" I ordered. Will picked up Alexis and Percy got her stuff and we ran out. As soon as I was about to set off the bombs, someone pushed me out of the way. A huge rock fell on Tatiana, and I was staring, shocked at what just happened.

"Win for the gods," she whispered with her last breath and she was gone. I grew angry and threw all the bombs into the room. I started using my very colorful language when I felt someone pulling me back.

"TRAVIS, LET'S GO!" Katie yelled.

"How about Tatiana?" I shouted.

"TRAVIS, SHE'S GONE. WE HAVE TO GO!" she demanded.

"Kate, if we bring her to Lord Apollo, we could save her!" I growled.

"She's gone Trav, please, can we just go? We'll avenge her, I promise." she whispered, her face lowered into my back, as her arms were around me.

I felt her tears, and I finally calmed down. "Fine, let's go," I whispered, as I turned around and hugged her.

She kissed me and murmured, "We'll make it through," I nodded and we started to run out the cave. While we were running, rocks kept trying to fall on us, but we're lucky enough to survive. We dove out and when we reached the ground, the cave collapsed behind us.

"That was so close," I gasped.

"I know right," Katie smiled, as she was catching her breath. We sat and waited until our adrenaline lowered.

"Katie, Travis?" we turned and saw Alexis standing there.

"Alexis, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"We hid while we were waiting for you guys, what happened in there?" she questioned.

I was about to answer, when Katie cut me off, "Can we talk in the RV? I'm hungry,"

"Uh sure," Alexis said, as she walked over to Katie and helped her up. I got up as well and we followed her to their little camp. The others were just sitting around a fire, eating sandwiches.

"Nice to know you guys ate while we were escaping for our lives." I joked.

"We wanted to do something productive while you guys weren't here yet." Annabeth answered. She changed into a white turtleneck, black tights, and combat boots.

"Eat and then we should hurry up and go back to the RV." Percy informed.

"Of course," Katie sighed, as she sat down against a tree. I sat down next to her and quickly ate our sandwiches. Once we finished, we slung on our backpacks and we were forced to jog all the way back to the RV.

"Percy, can we walk for a little bit?" I asked, as I started to slow down.

"Alexis, can we PLEASE take a water break?" Will pleaded. We were all exhausted.

"I MUST BEAT PERCY BACK TO THE RV!" Alexis yelled.

"I'M SOO GONNA WIN!" Percy yelled back. The rest of us finally gave up on trying to keep up with them and stopped for a water break. We all jogged together until we stopped when we heard a scream.

"ALEXIS!" Will called, as he started to run ahead of us. We sprinted to where the scream came from and found Alexis and Percy being held in an awkward position by the ground.

"How is that even possible?" Katie questioned. Alexis and Percy were held upside down, BY THE GROUND.

"The restrain was soil, stretched out to hold them in place." Annabeth analyzed.

"And that's why YOU'RE the daughter of Athena, so can you PLEASE get us down?" Alexis asked, as she started to wave her arms in random directions.

Annabeth turned to Katie and asked, "Can you do something about this?"

"Annabeth, I'm a daughter of DEMETER, as in I could control plants and trees." she answered.

"Oh yeah,"

"Let's just go you guys," I joked.

"NO!" Will and Annabeth yelled in unison.

"ALRIGHT, I was just kidding! Let the MASTER deal with this," I laughed as I pushed them aside. I grabbed my sword and started to cut through.

"It's THE GROUND." Will sighed. "It won't cut."

"Then I know what to do," I grinned.

"No, Travis, no," Alexis started to say nervously.

"I think I'm fine being held in this position." Percy smiled.

"Yeah, me too," she agreed.

"No, no, you guys want down, I'll give you down," I said mischievously, as I started to dig through my backpack. Then I found the item in mind. "GOT IT!" I yelled victoriously. I jumped down and hid behind a really big tree and announced, "If you don't want to explode, I suggest you hide behind a very big tree!"

"NO TRAVIS NO!" Percy and Alexis yelled. I laughed psychotically as I threw my bombs at the prisoners. I heard thuds and got out of my hiding place. I saw Alexis and Percy on the ground, coughing.

"TRAVIS, YOU'RE DEAD!" she yelled.

"You wanted to get down, didn't you?" I asked, as she started to chase me.

"You guys, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE, before something like this happens again!" Katie yelled. We all stopped in our tracks, got our stuff, and ran the rest of the way back to the RV.

We threw our stuff down and we fought over who drove first. We all didn't want to drive. "I'll just drive first, I owe Alexis and Percy anyway." I volunteered. No one objected and started to walk away. "No one's gonna object?"

"NO," they all mumbled. I sighed and started the RV. This was gonna be a long drive back.

**AHH, So, sorry if this was a really slow chapter! I'll try my best to update to my normal speed again :3 Review if you believe I should get my laptop back so I could give you guys your chapters! Or you can just review to tell me your opinion of the story, either way works. **


	21. Chapter 21

**FANFICTION IS SO FRUSTRATING, THERE GOES MY ALMOST DONE CHAPTER OF DEMIGOD OLMYPICS =.= ANYWAY, AT least I got this chapter done, eh? –sigh- It's getting depressing, ANYWAY, let's see what's in store in this chapter. I'm also glad to have a review telling me about their experience with their friend, singing "Get Low" and what not. You get a virtual cookie and a high five!**

**Dare of the Whenever: Pretend to mumble to yourself in the corner and add the most random words in there. "…cheese….butcher…soap…. sparkly fairies!" Then scream your girliest and rock back and forth. When people start to notice, start to severely twitch. Once they're freaking out, scream again, and go back to normal-ish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or any of the stuff which is obviously not mine.**

**Katie's POV**

After seeing Travis like that in the cave after Tatiana's death, I've seen a new side of him. A side where he seriously cares about others' well being and the side where he stands up for what he believes in.

"Travis, you okay?" I asked when we were in the RV. Everyone else was taking naps other than Percy who was driving. Travis was just sitting on the couch and staring at the empty screen.

"I'm just watching TV," he murmured.

"You need to turn ON the TV Trav," I laughed, as I sat down next to him on the couch. I was running my fingers through his hair and he had his head on my lap.

"After seeing Tatiana like that, I thought I could've handled it after everything I've already seen in my life. I guess I was wrong," he whispered.

"Travis, you need to get over it. You seriously need to GET IT TOGETHER, because it's a good thing that she died. It gives us more motivation to defeat Gaea. Also, she must've hated what we've done to her, yet she saved you. We taught her to forgive." I told him. He got up and punched the counter.

"Katie, you don't get how it feels to have someone DIE, to protect you. Especially a lousy person like me who did that to her,"

"You weren't alone on that one. Everyone HAS to share the blame for that prank, because we all worked together to do that to her an-"I suddenly had an epiphany. "You feel horrible for what you did Trav, when she saved you, that's when all your guilt started to come out."

"Yeah, that sounds right," he said.

"You should, BUT you weren't the only one who did that. We all contributed." I reminded.

"So you feel bad too," he concluded.

"Everyone here feels bad Travis, now get over it." I told him.

"You're the best, you know that?" he laughed.

"I know I am, you should do something in my honor." I joked.

"I know I shall prank Clarisse in your honor!" he announced.

"Uh-Uh, you're not pranking Clarisse. She finally stopped calling me Dandelion. She STILL thinks it's funny." I said.

"So I won't prank her in YOUR honor then, I'll prank her in Tatiana's honor." He smirked.

I stared at him long and hard and sighed. "Eh, go ahead, but don't tell her that I knew what was going to happen."

He laughed and I could tell in his eyes that his beginning to get over her death and overcome his guilt.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP AT THAT IN-N-OUT?" asked all the guys.

"No, we're not stopping at ANOTHER restaurant until we're close!" I answered. It was my turn to drive and I was NOT gonna let everyone leave the RV. Last time we went to a restaurant, we got ambushed by hellhounds and we're currently hunted down by Oklahoma's police department. Good thing Travis had extra plates and we temporarily switched them.

Actually, I think we accidentally burned the original… well I believe it's gone now.

"Why not?" asked Travis.

"Well, we might have another state's police department after us!" I answered.

"Where are we?" asked Alexis.

"I really don't know you guys, can you check the very modern GPS or maybe the many signs along the freeway! Or maybe check the TV! I'm too busy to answer all your questions!" I answered.

"Gods Katie, could've said it in a nicer way," Percy murmured.

"I don't annoy you guys when you drive. I'm not the best driver, so I need to focus!" I informed.

"Okay Katie! Gods!" Travis laughed.

"Well, do you guys want to die?" I asked, while I was frantically driving.

"KATIE, YOU'RE ABOUT TO CRASH INTO THAT TREE!" Alexis screamed.

"SORRY!" I yelled, as I made a sharp turn.

"How did we come close to that tree?" Percy asked.

"Maybe I made it grow? I DON'T KNOW!" I replied angrily.

"Maybe someone ELSE should drive!" Will suggested.

"YEAH, PLEASE?" I pleaded.

"I don't wanna die, no offense!" Alexis yelled, as she pushed me off the seat. She must've taken off my seat belt while I was having my freak out.

"Damn Alexis, you guys could've just let me get up from the seat! Not necessary for you to do that!" I laughed.

"Well, I was just worried about our lives. It's okay to wait though, as we drive towards our deaths and what not." She responded.

"Eh, you guys are the ones pressuring me anyway, I'd rather not drive. I'm gonna go take a nap you guys," I sighed, as I went to the back and took a nap.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"_Gaea, what is our next move?" asked one of the Cyclopes._

"_Well, I think since Jackson and his friends aren't there, this would be a good time to attack their wimpy camp." Gaea sighed._

"_Their numbers are enforced though," it reminded._

"_I know, are YOU objecting my decision?" she asked._

"_No, no," it said with a panicked tone._

"_GOOD, so we ARE going to Camp Half-Blood. Prepare the troops!" she ordered. It ran away and she sighed. "We're one step closer to destroying the gods. Wonderful," She faced me, since she's still asleep, she can't really see me. "You're next,"_

I bolted up as someone barely shook me awake. I saw it was Travis and I hugged him tightly.

"What's going on Kate?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"We need to go back to camp, NOW." I ordered.

"What did you dream about Kate?" he questioned.

"Gaea," I answered, as if it was obvious enough.

"We need to talk to the others, now." Travis said gravely. Before I could even get up, he picked me up and walked out the room.

"I could walk you know," I laughed.

"You walk too slow," he smiled.

"Hey!" I said, as I smacked his arm.

He threw me on the couch and made everyone except for Will, who offered to drive, gather.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked, as she sat on my right.

"Katie had a dream," Travis answered. Everyone looked grim, for demigod dreams were obviously NOT GOOD.

"What was it about Kate?" Annabeth asked, as she sat on my left.

"Gaea is-" I started to answer, when Percy cut me off.

"Is chasing after us?"

"No Percy, it's-"

"Why would Gaea be chasing us? We would've noticed by now!" Alexis asked.

"I don't know!" Percy laughed.

"You guys, GAEA'S GONNA GO TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" I yelled. Everyone was staring at me grimly.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AFTER A LONG TIME. It just takes time. Anyway, I'm gonna go camping! ZIPLINE ARCHERY HIKING ROCK CLIMBING = HEAVEN! I promise to have an update montage when I get back. I might update one more time after this if I'm not too busy packing. I NEED A WHOLE BUNCH OF REVIEWS SO I CAN QUICKLY PACK AND UPDATE FOR ALL OF YOU, SO REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I've been gone for a while, I've been busy. Anyway, I'll use this time where I have food poisoning to write this chapter.**

**Dare of the Whenever: Go around everywhere, saying your name is some type of animal. When people question you, make all kinds of animal noises EXCEPT that animal you named yourself as.**

**Disclaimer: I never owned anything. Since when did I?**

**Travis's POV**

"Wait, so Gaea is coming to camp. This is obviously not a friendly get-together." I concluded. They looked at me with a disapproving look.

"You just realize that now?" Alexis chuckled.

"You guys, it's not funny. We need to get back to camp A.S.A.P." Annabeth scolded.

"Well, shouldn't we be speeding right now? Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"We're almost in Pennsylvania!" Will called out from the driver's seat.

"Well, we have to warn the others," Percy said.

"Then let's Iris message Jason so he'll get everyone ready." Annabeth said, as she stood up and went to the front. "Will, you have to stop by a motel or a hotel, whichever one's closer." We all looked at each other and walked back over to the front of the RV.

"Why do we need to go to a hotel or motel?" Katie questioned.

"BECAUSE, we all can't fit in the tiny bathroom this RV provides, so we need a bigger one. Besides, we need to eat anyway." She answered.

"Look, there's a Hilton right there!" Alexis pointed out.

"To the Hilton then?" Will said, as he drove down the exit. We parked and changed into clean clothes before going down. We checked in to a room and as soon as we walked in, we threw our bags down and ran to the bathroom. Katie was ordering room service, as we were preparing the shower for the rainbow. I quickly jumped up and opened a window.

"Room service should be here in around 30 minutes, so we have that much time to talk to Jason." Katie announced, as she joined us on the bathroom floor. She rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Annabeth asked, as she sat down on the floor. We all nodded and Percy stood up.

He took a drachma out of his pocket and threw it through the rainbow. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Jason Grace, Camp Half-Blood," An image of Jason appeared and it was in the middle of war council.

"Percy, this is a surprise!" Jason greeted, as he stood up.

"Jason, we have a problem." Annabeth told him.

"Should I contact Houston?" he joked.

"What?" I laughed.

"You know, because she had the same tone as like as she was saying, 'Houston, we ha'-Never mind, anyway, what's up?"

"Gaea and her forces are coming to camp." Katie informed.

"How do you guys know?" asked Butch of the Iris Cabin.

"I had a dream," Katie replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Please be exact Katie," Chiron requested.

"After Tatiana's death, Gaea ordered her forces to go to Camp Half-Blood. How exact can I get?" she sighed.

"She's dead?" Spencer questioned as she stood up.

"Yeah, she's dead." I answered.

She punched the wall and sighed. "Lupa is NOT going to like this,"

"Would Lupa even approve of Tatiana after her attempt to kill us?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure, but now this might be a sign of war to them," Spencer said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Will said.

"For all the Romans know, Tatiana is under your watch. If they hear that she's dead, they'll blame you since she was under your watch and she died. This will make them outrage and cause war." She explained.

"They can't blame us for Tatiana being a traitor." Alexis exclaimed.

"That's why I can't tell my group of her passing. One of them WILL tell Lupa without knowing the whole story." Spencer sighed, as she rubbed her temples.

"That sounds best," Chiron agreed.

"We're trying our best to get to camp before they get there," Annabeth reported.

"I suggest you guys train as much as you can." Percy advised.

"What if that dream was to trick Katie?" Clarisse questioned, as if she didn't believe Katie at all.

"Well, you can never get too much training," Alexis responded. Clarisse just scowled at her and Alexis had her famous smug look. "Just remember I'm not scared of you," she told her.

"That's enough," Will confirmed, as he tried to change the subject.

"Hello? Room Service!" yelled a distant voice.

"We have to go," I announced, as we all started to get up.

"Sorry!" Katie smiled.

"It's okay, thanks for the warning you guys!" they said. We waved good bye as I waved my hand through the mist, ending the message.

"Now if we're gonna trick the waiter, we better do it fast." I announced. I pushed them out of the room and pulled out the girls' random clothes. Alexis, Katie, and Annabeth lay down on the floor and Alexis strategically threw random magazines on the ground.

"I knew this was gonna come in handy!" she whispered, as she lay down. She turned to Will and said, "And you said we wouldn't need these!" Will laughed and stuck his tongue out at her.

I dug out a deck of cards and quickly laid it out and Percy quickly got in the shower and got out, wearing a robe. "You guys ready?" he asked. We all nodded and got into position.

Percy opened the door and all the girls started randomly giggling. I yelled, "I SO BEAT YOU WILL!" throwing my cards at him in the process.

"Please excuse my friends, they were too noisy and I just HAD to check for myself if there was someone at the door." He turned to us and scowled. "I TOLD YOU GUYS." He turned back to the waiter and said, "Please just bring the food right there,"

The waiter walked in and served our food, watching the girls talk and laugh. Will walked up to him and patted his back. "They're all lesbians; I wouldn't even try if I were you,"

"Thanks dude," he sighed with relief, as they did a handshake.

"While we're on the subject, all the guys are gay too!" Alexis pointed out.

The waiter's eyes widened and he ran out of our room. She scowled at Will. "What?" he laughed.

"LESBIANS, really?" she asked.

"GAY GUYS, really?" he questioned.

"That was just to get back at you for the lesbian thing, but really, lesbians?"

"Lex, he was checking you guys out. I would say what Will did is more 'chivalrous'." I defended.

She sighed and walked to the tray of food. You could hear her mumbling, "Despicable, he's lucky that he's my boyfriend or he would be dead by now."

"TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT, we're just going to eat all this yummy food and check out, right?" Katie asked, as she sat down next to me again. She quickly kissed my cheek and I just smiled at her.

"Aww you guys are lovingly gazing at each other, you're so cute," Alexis cooed, as she was casually eating caviar.

"You ordered the most expensive thing Lex," Annabeth pointed out, as she sat down next to her on the couch, eating steak and mashed potatoes.

"YOU GOT STEAK AND POTATOES! You got the most second expensive!" Percy pointed out.

"What?" she asked venomously.

"NOTHING DEAR!" he answered, sounding scared.

"I'm paying for our food anyway," Alexis laughed.

"Oh yeah huh," Annabeth remembered.

"Why couldn't you guys be more like girls and order a salad or something? Aren't you guys like weight conscious like Katie?" I asked as I was eating my burger.

"WHAT?" the girls growled in unison.

"Oh man, you did it now Trav," Will laughed.

"You're in trouble dude," Percy said, as he patted my back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TRAVIS?" they all growled.

"What was THAT supposed to mean Travis?" Katie hissed, as she stepped up in front of their group.

"Nothing Katie! I didn't mean to-"I tried to explain.

"YOU THINK WE'RE ALL WEIGHT CONSCIOUS?" she reminded.

"Katie please calm down, this is just a little mis-"I said, when a wild harpy flew in, breaking our window. "-understanding," I finished.

"My dad is NOT gonna like this." Alexis said, as she took out her sword.

"You're lucky your dad's like a multi-billionaire, or you would be sooo screwed," Will agreed as he took out his bow and arrows.

"I know, but this is so expensive! He'll take away my credit card and-"

"YOU GUYS ARE FORGETTING THE FACT THERE'S A HARPY IN THE ROOM!" The rest of us yelled in unison.

**I apologize for such short chapters, but soon shall come a long chapter. An epic long chapter. Question: Should I make a sequel of this story or make a story about mini adventures that revolve around Tratie? Answer my question please in the form of a review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**AGH, I apologize for not updating this story in a while, so please forgive me as this story is coming to a close. –gasp- Yes, this story MIGHT come to a close, I haven't decided. BUT the adventure won't end yet despite the fact THIS particular story will. I might make it clever by saying, What Did I Get Myself InTWO! Haha that would be lame, but review whether I should do that or not. Anyway, I have plans to continue more Tratie stories, so don't freak out, don't cry, and don't kill the melon.**

**Anonymous reviewer named Kristen: Please elaborate your review because I don't really understand it. I mean, what do you mean by saying that you love this book? What book are you talking about in particular? Next, why do you say that I'm great finishing another person's series? THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MINE, THE WHOLE WAY. I DIDN'T TAKE THIS FROM ANYBODY, THIS IDEA POPPED IN MY HEAD. So can you please explain that to me as well. And third, I don't get why you say I can make my own set of shots…. This wasn't meant to rant at you or anything, but I just don't understand it, and since I can't PM you about this, this is the only way I can ask you to explain to me what you mean in your review. PLEASE DON'T GET OFFENDED BY THIS, IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE HURTFUL IN ANYWAY. I'm just really slow, so I need some help understanding this particular review… Thanks! **

**Dare of the Whenever: Dance in the most bizarre way possible while you cross streets for the next week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or anything in this story EXCEPT for the plot and Alexis Hart. I thought of this plot, but I was not the genius who thought of the concept of PJO, sorry to burst your bubble there.**

**Katie's POV**

"YOU GUYS ARE FORGETTING THE FACT THAT THERE'S A HARPY IN THE ROOM!" Annabeth, Percy, Travis and I yelled in unison at Alexis and Will.

"Oh yeah," they muttered, as they focused on the harpy. The harpy kept flying in and scratching at us.

"Will, use bow and arrows!" Percy yelped as he kept trying to hit the harpy.

"Alexis, don't YOU have bow and arrows?" I questioned, as I held out my sword, waiting for the harpy to hit it.

"OH YEAH!" Alexis remembered as she quickly grabbed her bow and arrows. The harpy lunged forward and almost slashed at me.

"Katie!" Travis called.

"I'm fine!" I reassured. I cursed about flinching and not holding my sword straight when that harpy came in my direction.

The Harpy started flying for me again, and I stayed there, holding my sword out and standing firm. Right when it was about to hit me, 6 arrows hit the harpy. "YEAH!" Alexis cheered. I turned to her, as she and Will high fived.

"I suggest you pay in cash," Travis said, as he patted Alexis's back.

"I know," she sighed, as she grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Will questioned.

"I'll quickly withdraw money from my account and I'll pay for this mess and we'll go." She answered, as she walked out the door.

I sighed as I sat down on the only bed with no glass shards on it. We are wasting so much time. "Katie, calm down," I looked up and saw Travis as he sat next to me. "There's a bunch of skilled warriors at camp, they'll be okay,"

"Is it a crime for me to worry?" I questioned, as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"OKAY, I withdrew a LOT of money." Alexis said, as she came back.

"That was fast," Annabeth said.

"Well, it was just across the street," she laughed, as she pointed out the used-to-be window.

"Can we just get out of here? It smells like rich people," Percy asked.

"What smell?" Alexis asked.

"You're just used to the smell because you're actually RICH," Travis explained.

"Oh yeah,"

"Let's just go to camp already," I said, as I grabbed my bag.

"Katie," Will called.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're arm," he pointed out.

"What about my arm?" I questioned.

"You have a scratch, and you have one on your face too," Will pointed out. He came over to me and took out his first aid kit. "Let me treat it for you,"

"Can we just treat it in the RV?" I questioned. I really felt like we HAD to go to camp as fast as we could.

He looked uncertain, yet he nodded and we all went downstairs. Alexis charm spoke to the manager never to be freaked out by the window and paid for everything.

Percy drove as Will was treating my arm and the scratch on my face. "Will, it's not that bad,"

"Yeah it is, the scratch may leave a scar," he said, as he bandaged my arm.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I insisted.

"I suggest we change before we go back," Annabeth said. I nodded in agreement and changed into a white v-neck, a red flannel shirt, black skinnies, and my black combat boots. I pulled on a red beanie with a red flower attached and my hair had flips.

"We're almost an hour away from Manhattan, who wants to be the last to drive?" Percy asked.

I noticed that Travis was asleep and I knelt down and woke him up. "Travis, can you drive the last hour?"

"Sure Kate," he muttered, as he got up sleepily. I kissed him gently on the lips and he started to kiss me back, as his hands were on my waist which tried to get me closer to him than I already was. When I pulled away his eyes were wide awake.

"Now go drive," I told him as I patted his back really hard. He got up and saluted and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Trav," he sighed and kissed me one more time before he hit the wheel. "YOU'RE THE BESTEST!" I yelled after him.

"I know!" he yelled back. I lay down as the final hour of our quest has come upon us.

* * *

"_YOU STUPID TURD! HOW THE HADES DID WE GET TO NORTHWESTERN CANADA? YOU EXPECT A SLEEPING GAEA TO LEAD YOU? I'M ASLEEP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Gaea yelled outraged._

"_You've been doing a good job leading us till now." Said the demigod she was yelling at. It turned out to be our spy, Ari Martin from the Hermes cabin. She was wearing a ninja outfit and had a mask on her face, and you could only see her ice-cold baby blues and her sandy blond hair in a pony tail, flowing till the small of her back._

"_Gods," Gaea sighed."SOMEONE TAKE US TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Gaea yelled. _

"_I apologize!" Ari cried, as she and the other troops started to scramble. "YOU HEARD GAEA! GO FIND A GOOFBALL TO TAKE US TO THAT WRETCHED CAMP!" she yelled. _

"_That's my girl," Gaea said, as she calmed down._

_As Ari walked away from Gaea, she found a rainbow made from the mist and sunshine and she threw a drachma through it. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Chiron, Camp Half-Blood," _

_An image of Chiron appeared and he looked baffled. "Ari? You haven't reported for a while now." _

"_I apologize, but this is my first moment alone. Anyway, Gaea was coming to camp and she-"when Chiron cut her off in the middle of her report._

"_Katie and her group already informed us." He said._

"_Well then, that saves me time, anyway, I've managed to get them far from camp, but they're still coming. I was to lead them, but I led them to Northwestern Canada, but they'll be there in a matter of days, since it's so hard to bring a huge group like ours around." Ari finished._

"_Good, now try your best to stall, yet look not suspicious." Chiron advised._

"_Yes, now anything else?" she asked._

"_Nothing more, now go before you get caught." Chiron said._

"_I'll message you when we're a day away, I'll make sure of it." Ari promised as the message ended._

* * *

"Katie, wake up, we're here." I woke up and saw Travis kneeling by my bedside.

"I'm awake," I grinned and said, "You learned not to stand over me when you wake me up huh,"

"Yeah, I don't want to get injured while this is happening." Travis laughed.

"Well, I just had a dream again, and Gaea is currently in Northwestern Canada." I informed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really," I confirmed.

"That's great; we have a couple of days then!" Travis exclaimed, as he picked me up and spun me around.

"TRAVIS, put me down," I laughed.

He put me down and we were in each others' arms, really close, our noses touching. "Don't you remember when we tried to find Percy and we got caught up at that McDonald's?"

"Yeah," I said, feeling confused.

"I just wanted to remind you of that funny day."Travis laughed.

"WELL, if you excuse me, I want to go back over to my cabin now." I smiled, as I quickly kissed him and walked away, getting my backpack.

"You're taunting me," he joked, as I laughed and jumped out of the RV.

"KATIE!" I turned and saw most of my siblings running over to hug me tight.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I hugged them tight.

"You've been going on non-stop quests, Katie," pointed out my sibling who was only 8 years old, Peter. He had big blue eyes, blond shaggy hair, and cute chubby cheeks. In other words, he resembled a baby. He had tears in his big blue eyes.

I gave him a tight hug and said, "Sweetie, I have to do these things. I don't like them either."

"Then why don't you not go?" he questioned. His big blue eyes were staring at me pleadingly. Did I mention already he was so adorable? If not, HE'S ADORABLE.

"I just have to," I smiled, as I ruffled his hair.

"Everyone hates it when you're not here." He pouted.

I turned to everyone and asked, "Really?"

They all nodded and Miranda stepped up. "Katie, we need to talk." I gave Peter's hand a tight squeeze before joining Miranda.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"Will this be our last fight?" she asked gravely.

"We've survived the Titans, why can't we survive this?" I questioned.

"I'm just making sure," she said, as she walked away. I was about to turn around and go back to Peter, when I was grabbed from behind and blindfolded. I tried my best to fight, but they tied me up and I groaned with defeat.

* * *

I felt my ropes get pulled off and I threw my blindfold away at a random direction. "WHO TIED ME UP? I WILL SEND TRAVIS TO PRANK YOU SEVERELY!"

I saw that I was in a closet. What the freak was I doing in a closet? I tried my best to find the light switch. I finally found and flipped it on. I saw a very big button in front of me in big red letters, saying, "If you're not Katie Gardener, don't press this button." I looked around jokingly and pressed the button.

"Hello Katie Gardener, please verify with a voice check. " said a robotic voice.

I screamed and the wall turned around to reveal a den. It was dim, there were plasma screens everywhere, there were a bunch of leather couches, a bar, a karaoke machine, a couple game systems, and of course, A DANCE FLOOR. "Welcome Katie Gardener,"

"That is very cool," I laughed. I walked in and grabbed some sparkling water from the bar and a bunch of people yelled, "SURPRISE!" I turned around and started to choke on water.

"Are you okay?" Travis asked, as he pushed everyone out of his way and started hitting my back. Hitting it is an understatement, but I had NO idea what was going on.

"What's going on?" I questioned, when I wiped some water off my face.

"It's your birthday…" Travis reminded, as he gave me a tight hug.

"Really? Since when?" I laughed.

"Since you were born," Miranda giggled.

"It's seriously my birthday?" I asked.

"Yeah, Katie, it's your birthday." Alexis smiled as she gave me a tight hug. She was wearing a blank tank top with a cool gray tank top that flowed above her belly button, black skinny jeans, combat boots, vintage jewelry, and a leather jacket. She applied her make up so she looked like she had smoky eyes and she had her hair straightened, which flowed to her lower back. "Now here's my present!" she exclaimed, as she took out a bag.

"You got me a purse?" I asked.

"No, pssh, I got you something better!" she said, as she ran behind everyone else and came back with a paper bag. "Happy Birthday," she greeted, as she gave it to me. Before I could look what was in the bag, Clarisse threw me over her shoulder and brought me to a room.

"Change here," she mumbled as she left. I looked around and there were a couple of couches here and there and it's carpeted. The room looked like a hotel room except there wasn't a bed.

I gasped as I emptied out my bag.

**I felt in a good mood, so I was like, "What the Hades, I'll make it Katie's birthday." **

**Sorry I didn't write in like FOREVER. I had so much in my life. Guy drama, Guy drama, and school work. Did I mention guy drama? Yeah, it was painful to write for this story, but I summoned all my courage to write this. AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, OOKAMI WILL LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET IN REAL LIFE. But OOKAMI doesn't know I'm claustrophobic… meanie… I'll try my best to write more when summer comes EVEN CLOSER. REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**OKAY! Last time, it was Katie's birthday party, and Gaea's forces are somewhere in between Northwestern Canada, and Long Island. Nothing can go wrong right? **

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to sing "Friday" every time asks what day it is. Even if it isn't Friday, sing it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO**

**Travis's POV**

Do I know it was Katie's birthday? Yes. Did I remember it was? Hell to the no. Did I get her a present? Like I said before, HELL TO THE NO. How am I still alive? With the help of Miranda, of course. She planned Katie's surprise party and everything. Here's her way of informing me about the party.

_Flashback…_

"_WHERE IS TRAVIS STOLL?" she yelled, as she barged in my cabin. She was wearing a green polka dotted dress, a green cardigan, a green hair bow, and green ballet flats. Her auburn hair was in fat, bouncy, curls and she looked very impatient._

"_Umm, right here?" I answered._

"_We're having a surprise party for Katie in an hour," she informed._

"_Why does she have a party? Is it her birthday or something?" I asked her._

"_Oh my gods, TRAVIS IT'S HER BIRTHDAY TODAY!" she scolded. _

"Di immortales_ I forgot to get her a gift!" I groaned as I started to look through stuff. "Maybe I could steal her something or-"_

"_Good thing I thought ahead and got you this," she smiled, as she took something out of her pocket. A small velvet box, and as I opened it, I found a green diamond rose pendant attached to a gold chain._

"_Katie's going to love this," I told her._

"_You're welcome, now go get dressed for the party, okay?" she said as she left._

_I was grinning like a goof until I remembered something important. "WHERE'S THE PARTY GOING TO BE?" I yelled._

_Miranda poked her head in and sighed. "I'll just stay with you and lead you there. I suggest you hurry up since we tied her up already and threw her in the closet." _

_I quickly started to change when she threw her shoe at me. "What was that for?"_

"_You were about to change right in front of me!" she yelled._

"_SO?"_

"_I'm not one of your siblings, at least turn around as you change!" _

"_Shouldn't YOU turn around?" _

"_FINE WE'LL BOTH TURN AROUND." We both turned around, as I changed into a white v-neck, black jeans, black converse, and a black leather jacket. _

"_I'm done," I told her. She turned around and I saw she was blushing. "You didn't see me naked or anything, it's okay," I laughed._

"_Oh shut up!" she ordered as she stood up._

"_Umm your shoe?" I asked her, as I held up her shoe._

_She hopped over to me and grabbed the shoe from my hand. "I knew that I only had one shoe on," she claimed. She put it on and walked out the door._

"_Sure," I laughed, as I followed her out the door and to the party venue._

_End of Flashback_

So yeah, back to what's happening, they FINALLY untied my girlfriend and we're listening to her threaten a mop and talk to herself. "You have good taste Stoll," I turned and found Percy laughing.

"Mine doesn't have strange mood swings at times."

"Hey, I blame the hormones."

"HAHA, very funny, PERSEUS." We turned and saw Annabeth standing there. She looked like Miranda earlier, except she had a silver shimmery dress, a gray cardigan, silver heels, and a silver hair bow. Her hair was curled the same way as Miranda's and Annabeth looked very angry.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth!" Percy called as he chased after here.

"Oh shut it Percy!" she growled.

"Everybody hide!" Miranda said as one the main TV alerted us.

"That is cool," Katie smiled as she walked in. She went to the bar and took sparkling water.

"SURPRISE!" she turned around and started to choke on her water. I quickly pushed everyone out of the way and smacked her back a couple times.

"What's going on?" she coughed.

"It's your birthday…" I reminded, as I gave her a hug. She was stolen from me by the girls and she got whisked off by Clarisse to some room.

I found Alexis sitting at the bar with Pollux there as our bartender. "Hey Travis," she greeted.

"Hey, can I have a Coke?" I asked Pollux. He nodded and slid one to me. "Thanks,"

"So, what you get Katie?" Alexis asked me, as she drank her Mountain Dew.

"'I' got her a beautiful necklace, how about you?"

"I got her an outfit that'll make her look umm, sexy," she laughed.

Clarisse appeared next to her and whispered something in her ear. "Well, I got to run,"

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"I have to do Katie's makeup and hair." she said, as she followed Clarisse. Clarisse was dressed like a bouncer at a club, which kind of actually fit her.

Music played and everyone was just talking, when we heard a scream.

"ALEXIS LEAVE ME ALONE! CLARISSE DON'T HELP HER!"

"CLARISSE HOLD HER DOWN! KATIE THE MASCARA WILL BURN IF I POKE YOUR EYE!"

"I WILL RIP THIS IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING!"

"NO! IT'S DESIGNER, EXPENSIVE, AND ONE OF A KIND!"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"JUST HOLD HER DOWN CLARISSE!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"AHH!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? CLARISSE GET THE DUCT TAPE!" then a silence followed.

"Well that's tonight entertainment, brought to you by Alexis Hart, Clarisse La Rue, and the birthday girl!" Miranda joked.

"Come on Katie, get out, you look great!" Alexis urged, as she pushed Katie out of the room.

"Ah!" she screamed, as she fell in my arms.

She looked up and I saw her hair was toothpick straight with a red lily in her hair. She had natural makeup on, a green square-necked dress that hugged her really well. The sleeves went to her elbows and the dress went up to her mid thighs. She was wearing green heels, and she was eye level with me now.

"You're beautiful," I told her. She blushed and Alexis high fived Clarisse.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Happy Birthday Katie," I greeted her, as I took out the velvet box and gave it to her.

She gasped as she opened it. "Gods, Travis, it's beautiful,"

I took the box from her, took the necklace out and fastened it on. She fixed and she smiled. "I love it," she whispered, as she hugged me. She kissed me and we were getting kind of heated, when Percy cleared his throat.

"Sorry," Katie and I said in unison.

"You should be sorry young sir, but Katie, it's your birthday, so we'll only hate on Travis," Percy joked.

"Well then," I scoffed.

"Let's party!" yelled Miranda. Everyone cheered in agreement as we pumped up the music. After 2 hours, everyone sat and watched "The Hangover 2", talked, used the karaoke machine, or played truth or dare with us.

Chiron came galloping in and he looked grim. "Sorry to ruin the party, but Ari Martin just returned."

**Uh oh, Ari, the demigods' spy, returned. What happened? My laptop's about to die, and there was going to be more, but this is about to die, but there WILL BE MORE DETAILS SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. During this small break, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	25. Chapter 25

**I have returned, with the rest of the chapter! WEE! **

**Dare of the Whenever: Keep using corny pick up lines on middle aged women/men.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Katie's POV**

_Chiron came galloping in and said, "Sorry to ruin the party, but Ari Martin just returned." _

The first to react to this was Daniel Taylor, son of Nike, and well, her boyfriend. "Why do you look so grim?"

"She was hunted down and barely made it to camp." Chiron answered.

"Where is she?" Travis asked, being his sibling, he was kind of worried.

"She's in the infirmary. She keeps insisting she's okay, but we're just making sure."

"OKAY GUYS PARTY OVER!" I announced.

"NO, Ari would've wanted us to keep partying. We should go talk to her and come back." Connor said.

"GO ON PARTYING THEN!" I disregarded. I turned to Chiron and said, "I'll go talk to her,"

"I'll come with you," Travis, Percy, Annabeth, and Daniel all said at the same time.

"Okay?" I smiled, as I followed Chiron out the den. Travis and I were walking hand-in-hand as we entered the infirmary.

"HEY GUYS!" Ari jumped up, but she hit her head against a pole. "Oww,"

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked as he ran to her side.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She grinned.

"I had a dream about you," I told her.

"That is creepy," she joked.

"Seriously, I saw you talking to Gaea, good job of getting her to Canada anyway, but what happened to you?"I asked her.

"Oh you saw me talk to Chiron huh, well, when I turned around, some kid saw me and snitched. I had to leave before Gaea could unleash her wrath on me. I flew around the country a bit actually. There was a stop-over at L.A. and I got a picture with Alex Pettyfer, SEE!" she explained, as she showed me a picture of herself with Alex Pettyfer. "Yep, he was on the same plane, he was heading for Siberia or something but-" she grinned, as she stopped stared into space.

"Continue?" Travis asked.

"OH YEAH! Anyway, I finally got them away from me, when I TRY to catch a taxi, a monster tries to kill me. I actually bumped into Nico, and he's somewhere around here now. I jog over to camp at a good speed and when I was almost there, I got ambushed. I threw all the throwing knives that I had and rolled in camp boundaries." She casually finished, as she drank some water. I love it when she tells stories because she stops everyone once in a while to add sound effects.

"That's all you have to say?" We all asked in unison.

"Yeah, this is pretty much it. OH! And they're coming, like at full speed. I guess-timate that they'll come in about 3 days at the minimum." She answered.

"She needs to rest you guys," we turned and saw Will and Alexis standing at the door.

"Hey Ari, can I have my earrings back?" Alexis smiled, as she walked in, opening her hand, as if saying, _HAND IT OVER. _

She sighed as she said, "They're in my cabin. I wanted to wear it to Katie's party, but obviously I wasn't able to come,"

"You did a good job Ari," Chiron grinned.

"THANK YOU!" she exclaimed. "FOR MY PRIZE, I need a whole bunch of throwing knives, and a new set of dual swords! The shiny kind,"

"Done," Alexis promised.

"How?" I asked her.

"Yeah, how?" Will repeated.

"Let's just say, Leo owes me a solid, that's for sure," she laughed.

"Okay then? SO I'M GETTING MY POINTY WEAPONS?" Ari asked excitedly.

"YES, you can have your pointy weapons," Alexis confirmed.

"BOO YA!" she yelled excitedly.

"You guys have to let her rest." Will insisted.

"Are we going back to the party?" Percy asked.

"I'm not," Will and Alexis answered at the same time.

"Babe, can you do me a favor and have a Hades of a time at that party?" Ari asked Daniel.

"Will do," he grinned. She smiled and fell asleep. "Well, you heard her, let's party."

I felt very insecure at the fact we were partying when Gaea was about to attack our camp in a matter of 3 days, MAYBE. We weren't even sure if we had three days. I decided to just sit at the dock and look at the stars. I was still wearing the insane outfit, because I couldn't figure out how to take off these heels. I was playing with the necklace Travis gave me, when he came.

"Hey Kate, it's almost over, you're birthday. You really need to come back and blow your candles."

"I can't get up though," I told him.

"You aren't usually lazy," he laughed.

"NO, I literally can't get up, these heels are way too high." I explained.

"Here, let me help," he grinned as he made me turn around, away from the view. He picked me bridal style and started to carry me back to the den.

"You're the best Travis," I smiled at him, as I quickly pecked his cheek.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yep, that's all you get since it's MY birthday." I laughed.

"But don't you want a piece of Travis?" he joked.

"Hey, as much as I think you're hot, I'm not that desperate!" I defended.

"HA! You think I'm hot." He exclaimed.

"Ah, but I'M hotter!" I grinned as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"NO, I'M HOTTER!" he laughed.

"Can't we just agree we're both equally hot?" I asked.

"Ah, fine," he sighed, as we continued to walk back.

"You know you can put me down now," I blushed. I realized I was still being carried.

"Do you prefer I carry you on my back? Besides, you need a break from that death on heels." He offered me.

"Umm, no thanks, I'm good, don't need a piggy back ride." I laughed.

We stayed silent when one of the most unexpected things happened. A pile of rocks appeared in front of us. Like it literally just appeared, like "SWOOSH!" and then the pile of rocks appeared, there was a sound and everything. "Umm, what are these rocks doing?" Travis asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this…" I whispered. Before we knew it, Travis threw me in a random direction. I harmlessly rolled away, but I hit the ground HARD.

"KATIE RUN!" he ordered, as he took out a chain from his pocket and swung it. It transformed into a sword.

"NO TRAVIS I'M NOT RUNNING WITHOUT YOU!" I yelled.

"DO IT KATIE!" he insisted. I ran. In his direction, clever, yes? Give me your applause later. "KATIE THE OTHER WAY!"

"If I run, I have to do this at least," I whispered, as I crushed my lips against his. He kissed me back, but pulled away. He had his hand on my cheek and we gazed at each other for a second.

"I love you," he whispered. My heart skipped a beat when I heard those words.

"I love you too," I murmured. It was true, I DID.

"If you do, do what I say and GO GET HELP!" he urged as he pushed me away. I ran non-stop when Alexis and Will stormed out of the infirmary and saw monsters forming from the ground.

"WHAT THE CRAP?" Alexis yelled.

"ALEXIS!" I cried with relief.

"What's happening?" Will asked as she gave me a hug.

"GAEA!" I forced out.

"Are you serious?" Alexis asked in disbelief. I nodded and she took out a sword out of nowhere. Did she always carry weapons with her? She took another one out and threw it to Will, which he caught.

"GO!" Will ordered.

"Go get Percy!" Alexis insisted. I sighed, as I was about to start sprinting, she stopped me."You cannot run and get help in those."

"But I have no clue how to take them off!" I told her. She groaned as she simply pulled a ribbon. The straps fell apart right after she did so. "That was it?"

"Yep, basically." She laughed.

I took off the other heel and took off running. I finally made it to the den and ordered everyone to run to the weapon shed, get weapons, and fight the monsters outside. I went back to the room where I changed and changed back into my normal clothes. I threw the dress in the bag it came, but I did NOT take off the necklace.

I sprinted across the camp grounds to my cabin to grab my sword and shield and ran back out again. I scanned the area for Travis, but he was nowhere in sight. He was probably somewhere else, but I was about to look for him, when I was tackled by a kid. "GET OFF ME!" I yelled, as I threw him off.

It shocked me how much he looked like Luke. Same sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and yet, he looked like him in the way that seemed he was angry all the time. "Luke," I murmured.

"MY NAMES CHRISSY! I MEAN CHRIS!" He yelled as if he was trying to prove a point, as he sprinted towards me and I hugged him as he kept running. I held my ground.

"What's your problem?" I asked him.

"You guys are!" he cried, as he persistently kept running and trying to punch me.

"Have you ever tried Oreos?" I questioned. He stayed quiet and I was surprised. "YOU'VE BEEN DEPRIVED YOUNG SIR!"

"I've seen ads, but they're not ALL that," he muttered.

"THEY ARE, and when you dunk them in milk, UGH, they're good!" I laughed.

"Really?" he asked me, as he stopped trying to punch me. He looked up with innocent eyes.

"Yeah, really," I smiled.

"Can I have some?" he pouted.

"Of course," I told him, as I held his hand and led him to Rachel's cave. As always, there's Rachel, watching some reality show.

"STUPID SNOOKI!" she laughed.

"Rache, do you mind if you watch this angel for me?" I asked her.

"I want some Oreos." he pouted again.

"Aww, what's your name sweetie? Do you want some stupid drunk girls on TV?" she asked him.

"Lucas, and if I do, can I have Oreos?" he replied.

"You can have your dang Oreos," she laughed. "I'm Rachel."

"I got to fight down there now," I told him. I turned to Rachel and said, "Take care of him, and try to get as much information as you can." she nodded and I ran out.

* * *

I've been fighting all over the place and I STILL haven't seen Travis. WHERE WAS HE?

The monsters finally started to retreat, as I sighed with relief. I was fighting with Connor and we sat down in the middle of ground, sitting back to back. "Where's Travis?" we asked in unison.

"Didn't you see him?" we asked each other.

"I didn't, wait, you didn't?" we kept asking.

"STOP THAT!" we yelled.

"EVERYONE REPORT BACK TO YOUR CABINS AND REST. COUNSELORS WE NEED TO HAVE A MEETING!" Chiron yelled. Connor and I looked at each other and got up.

"We'll probably see him there," Connor reassured. I must've looked like a mess.

Once everyone was seated in the recreational room, except for Travis who was nowhere in sight, and Chiron galloped over to the head of our table. I didn't like the look on his face.

"Travis Stoll, was kidnapped by Gaea herself." Emotions erupted inside me. I had no idea how to react, so my body decided for me. I FREAKING FAINTED.

**Eh, this was an OKAY chapter in my eyes, but at least I made a cute Tratie moment, didn't I? Lucas WILL play a role in this story, a small one, but nevertheless. I need to learn how to turn down my bluntness because I told a guy at school to buy a bra. "YOU NEED TO BUY A BRA YOUNG SIR!" I also told numerous boys that their hair bothered me. SO YEAH REVIEW ABOUT THE BLUNTEST EXPERIENCE YOU HAD! **


	26. Chapter 26

**OHH, so in the last chapter, Travis was kidnapped, but what exactly happened? TIME FOR YOU TO KNOW MY LOYAL READERS! **

**FOR SOMEONE WHO ASKED, the guy I told to buy a bra, he got mad but had a very lame comeback. He asked me if I could see out of my eyes, since I'm Asian, and you guys know the stereotype, and I told him that I could see fine and I of course could see his very large man boobs. If you saw this guy, you would tell him to buy a lot of bras.**

**Dare of the Whenever: Look strangely at someone, and they ask you what you're looking at, say, "I'm looking at the person behind you. You thought I was looking at you? Conceited much?" If there's no one behind them, then say, "I was just looking at that fly behind you and that magical unicorn, and umm-"then just start twitching.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the dares.**

**Travis's POV**

"_If you do, do what I say and GO GET HELP!" I ordered Katie. _

I watched Katie for a second run away as fast as she could when I felt shorter. "What's going on?" I looked around.

"_I'm just going to kidnap you and you're going to be stuck in a cage and what not, but you're important, so you're staying in a FANCY cage. Like one of those fancy suites and what not, yeah, that's your cage." _

"GAEA," I growled, as I tried my best to crawl out.

"_Oh come on Travis Stoll, you know you want to have a better cage than Annabeth Chase and even Hera, Queen of the GODS." She tempted._

"NO!" I yelled as I tried to claw the ground. I finally gave up and I looked at Katie one last time before I blacked out.

I woke up and found myself in the fanciest hotel room I've ever seen. I was on a HUGE king-sized bed and everything in the room was white. Except for the media section of the room, the sitting area, the kitchen, the walls, the carpet, EVERYTHING WAS WHITE. I was wearing a WHITE puffy shirt, but black jeans.

"Hey, you're awake," I turned and found a girl sitting there, looking at me. She had her chestnut hair in a braid that reached her waist, she had milk-chocolate eyes, and nice tanned skin. She was wearing a simple, white Greek dress, a couple of golden arm bands, and she had a laurel in her dark hair.

"Who are you?" I questioned. Before she could answer, I rolled off the bed and ran straight for the door. I found a keypad and punched in random numbers, hoping it would work.

"That won't work,"

"I give up," I sighed, as I trudged over back to bed and sat down.

"I'm Camilla McIntire, daughter of Themis." She introduced herself, as she offered her hand. I scowled and she pulled away awkwardly. "I guess you don't want to shake my hand."

"Of course not, you work for the lady who got me trapped in this-"I couldn't exactly call this a hell hole, but I had no idea how to describe this place.

"This what?" she giggled.

"THIS CAGE,"I finished.

"They were going to put you in something more EXTRAVAGANT," she laughed.

"Why do you keep laughing? Don't you feel guilty for keeping me here? I HAVE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT AT CAMP," I interrogated.

"I HAVE to do this." She sighed, as she got all serious.

"Why? Can't you just leave me alone?"I asked her.

"No, I can't. I'm here to take care of you and be your friend." She answered sincerely.

"Because you were ordered to?" I said coldly. Dude, why am I talking to her like this? She seems so nice, and I've been treating her horribly. _Maybe you're keeping yourself from liking her. She DOES remind you of Katie a little bit. _Shut up mind, I love Katie.

"I VOLUNTEERED. You may not know this, but I'm the first general around here. That means I'm in charge other than Gaea. I have A LOT of power and I CAN be doing other things, but I choose not to. I could be planning to attack that camp of yours, but I choose NOT to. I am VERY powerful since I'm rare." She responded the same tone as I used.

"Gods, okay, I get it, just calm down." I told her.

"You now know how it feels to be talked to like that?" she sighed.

"I'm sorry but I'm just angry that I'm stuck here," I admitted.

"Just be safe, and you'll be back to your friends soon enough," she muttered, as she got up.

"What did you say?" I asked her normally.

"You'll be back to your friends, soon enough." She repeated, as she sat down in the media area.

"How do you know that? Besides, won't you try to stop me?"

"You don't know who my mother is, of course you don't," she laughed.

"Who is she?" I was seriously wondering who Themis was.

"Themis is the Greek Titan who embodies divine order, law, and custom. She has the ability to foresee the future and once held the office of the oracle." She explained.

"Titans had kids with mortals?" I asked.

"No, that's why I'm so rare." She explained.

"And when you say 'Oracle' you mean Oracle of Delphi?" I questioned.

"Yeah, so I inherited her power as a seer." She stated.

"So you saw me reunite with my friends?" I hoped.

"Yes, I did." She answered stiffly.

"How long will I stay?" I asked excitedly.

"Now you're warming up to me," she smiled.

"So?"

"You're just using me," she pointed out as she turned on the TV.

"I know I am, but I really want to know if-"when she shushed me.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, as she took out really sharp knives that were strapped to her thighs. "A lot of people don't like you around here. I ORDERED them to leave you alone, but they don't know that I'm in here."

She punched in a bunch of numbers in the key pad and left. I sat down to where she sat and quietly waited for her. I sat there, when I heard a bunch of growls and crashing noises from outside. She came back in silently.

"Okay, I've made my point clear." she smiled. She sat down next to me and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She was about to answer, when she had a weird look on her face. When she snapped out of it, she looked exhausted and leaned on my shoulder. "I just had a vision." She was heavily panting.

"It looks like it takes a lot out of you." I noticed.

"Yeah, every time I have a vision, it takes a lot of my energy." She explained.

"What was it about?" I asked her.

"Travis, not now, please." She gasped for air, as she continued panting.

"Fine, so what can I do in here?"

"Well, you can play all kinds of video games, watch ANY movie, watch ANY TV show, or you can train with me. You can also train in the gym section of the room or we can just talk." She answered, as she stopped panting and got up. "You want to see what I can do?"

"I'll win," I smirked.

Camilla smiled as she threw one of her hidden swords at me. "Bring it on," she taunted.

"I thought you were drained?" I questioned.

"Well, doesn't mean I can't fight now, does it?" she grinned as she jabbed at me.

**OKAY, so basically, Travis has been kidnapped by Gaea and he's locked in some sort of fancy "cage". Gaea leaves him with her first general, Camilla McIntire, daughter of Themis. Tune in for the next chapter to see what happens at camp as Travis stays in the "cage". What is Gaea planning? What does she have in store for Travis?**


	27. Chapter 27

**I've let you guys hanging for a while now. I will NOT reveal what I have in store, until I actually post the chapters. So this is what I'm planning to do over the summer. I'm going to update in THIS particular order. As soon as I finish one of these stories, I'll add in a new series. I predict each of these stories would have a sequel. I just don't know, YET. I'll figure it out. **

**What Did I Get Myself Into?**

**The Olympics: Demigods Only**

**Gods on Rampage**

**Number 1 and 3 are almost coming to a CLOSE! –crowd boos- I know, BUT it all depends on YOU whether I make a sequel or not. Soo, review if I should make a sequel ;D**

**So, right now, it's this story's turn! So enjoy! **

**Dare of the Whenever: Try to recreate the "On the Floor" music video. Hilarious! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO I swear on my hippo's life…. TOUCHE! **

**Katie's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary. "You're awake!" I looked to my right and found Alexis and Will sitting at my bedside.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, as I got up and rubbed my head.

"You fainted." Alexis put it gently.

I laughed and said, "HA! I just had the craziest dream that Gaea came to attack us and she took Travis with her!"

Alexis and Will looked at each other and nodded. "Katie, it wasn't a dream. Gaea came and took your boyfriend."

I stared at them shocked. "Um, you guys are kidding, right?"

"Why would we kid about this?" she asked me.

It took me a while to process this. Travis: love of my life, one of my best friends, is he here? NO, NOT GOOD.

"Oh my gods," I whispered. This was when I exploded. First I started to cuss EVERY CUSS WORD IMAGINABLE, even the Greek ones. Secondly, I went on a rampage around camp, breaking everything I can get my hands on, as Will and Alexis just walked behind me, trying to calm me down. Then I went to go yell at some strawberries, as Alexis and Will ate some of them. I then started to hug some of them and cried my eyes out. Alexis then hugged me, and I started to ramble about random things.

"I mean, I don't understand why people want to legalize marijuana, you know? I mean we could get a bunch of high people walking around, oh wouldn't that be great!"

"Kate, how is this close to what we're talking about?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Let's go see Rachel; she can cheer you up by showing you some 'Jersey Shore'." Alexis comforted, as she had her arm around me and led me up to the cave.

"Hey Rache," she said cheerfully as she led me in.

"I heard," Rachel said solemnly.

"LIFE SUCKS!" I cried, as I started to cry again and hug her.

"I know it does," she said quietly, as she patted my head.

"KATIE!" I looked up and saw Lucas eating a chocolate chip cookie on Rachel's couch.

I wiped away my tears and smiled. He looked so cute. He really was like Luke in a lot of ways. I remember once, Travis and I were sent to check on May Castellan.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Do we HAVE to do this?" I asked him. We were standing on the Castellan's front porch._

"_Yep, we have to." He sighed. He must've felt awkward._

"_Okay, I'll ring the door bell." I took a deep breath and pressed the button. I was horrified by the descriptions given by Nico and Percy._

"_Luke?" we heard a woman call. She opened the door, and we saw a frail woman standing at the door. "LUKE!" she cried, as she hugged me. Umm, my brown hair and green eyes, I TOTALLY look like Luke._

"_Umm, I'm a girl." I said awkwardly._

"_How are you Luke?" she greeted as she ushered me in, COMPLETELY ignoring my comment. She closed the door on Travis, so I was alone with her. I was praying to my mother she won't have a freak out. I sent a pleading look to Travis who was watching through the window. He gave me a comforting look and I was forced to eat moldy sandwiches, stale Kool-Aid, and burnt cookies._

"_Umm, Ms. Castellan, how are you feeling?" I asked, as I pushed away the unknown substances to man._

"_I'm feeling great Luke, and call me 'MOM'. You just won't give up would you?" she giggled, as she girly slapped me. Her girly slap was filled with force, for she knocked me off my chair._

"_Thanks a lot MOM, but I need to go now, I'm glad to know you're fine." I said quickly, as I ran out of there. _

"_Luke WAIT!" I turned and she gave me a tight hug. "Stay safe, okay?"_

_This touched my heart. I hugged her back and said, "You too, 'Mom'." She gave me a bright smile and let go of me._

_I walked out and I was greeted by a Travis. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, but she's such a nice old lady," I sighed, as we got on our Pegasi._

_End of Flashback…(SHORT!)_

* * *

My heart ached when I had that flashback. Lucas pouted and gave me a hug. "What's wrong Katie? Don't you want to watch 'Glee' with me?"

"Oh sure," I muttered, as I sat down next to him and gave him a hug. Alexis and Will were talking to Rachel about what happened during battle, telling her all the gruesome details, which she somehow enjoyed.

Rachel was about to sit next down to us, when she spouted out a prophecy.

_Daughter of Demeter, this is your chance,_

_To retrieve your love from Gaea's hands._

_Son of Hermes shall come along,_

_Son of Apollo to sing the song._

_5 heroes led by a child,_

_Heroes, beware the wild._

_Daughter of Themis shall save all,_

_From Gaea's wrath or the world shall fall._

Will and Alexis were ready to catch her, and we all turned to Lucas who was horrified by what just happened.

"What just happened Katie?" he pouted.

"A prophecy," I answered grimly. I looked at Will and Alexis and we looked grave. We all knew this child had to come on this quest.

After Lucas fell asleep, the three of us walked over to the Big House and we told Chiron what Rachel had said.

"So Katie is obviously going to lead the quest." Alexis concluded.

"Yes, it seems so." Chiron agreed. "I suggest you leave as soon as possible on this one. Lucas may forget where Gaea's head quarters are by the time you guys finally leave."

"What I don't understand is, who's Themis? And who's her daughter?" I asked.

"Themis is a Titan. She wasn't involved with the war in any way, shape, or form I predict that you'll meet a daughter on your quest, so don't worry about that." Chiron answered.

"So who are you going to bring? Your limit is 1 extra person since 4 is mandatory." Alexis questioned.

"I'm bringing Connor, that's for sure, and Will, since he's the most trustworthy son of Apollo I know, AND he has a killer voice. Umm, Alexis can you-"when I got cut off by her answer.

"YES."

"Umm, okay, I guess all we need to do is get ready, break the news to Lucas, and set off on our quest. GREAT." I sighed.

"You better get to work then. Good luck Katie."

**Sorry if this was umm, HORRIBLE. If you want me to make a sequel to this story, REVIEW. If I get 25 reviews on this chapter regarding the need of a sequel, I'll make that the first thing on my To-Do list. I'm serious, TWENTY-FIVE. I know how many readers this story has. So if you want a sequel, I suggest you guys need to get busy. Just to be sure, REVIEW AT LEAST ONCE IF YOU READ THIS.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**SUGOI had her laptop taken away and I'm going to die if I don't get it back soon. My father's so cruel, taking it away before my birthday. Happy Birthday to me, woo -sarcasm intended- ANYWAY, this story's almost over and I need some reviews telling me if I should continue. Should I add in new characters? ONLY I SHALL DECIDE! You CAN influence my thinking though so go review! COME ON! 95 REVIEWS! LET'S GET TO A HUNDRED AND I'LL ASK THE GUY I LIKE WHEN HE'S EVER GONNA GO THROUGH PUBERTY! I mean a guy his age should not have a laugh girlier than mine, since I'm like, A GIRL. **

**Dare of the Whenever: Go to Walmart and take a huge pile of clothes and a water bottle. Make sure the staff don't see that you have a water bottle and after a while spill the water on the clothes and yell, "This IS a bathroom, RIGHT?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, whatever floats your boat with these disclaimers Rick -.- **

**Travis's POV **

_**A WEEK LATER...**_

Camilla was more fun than I expected. She was just as competitive at everything. Do NOT under circumstances put me and Camilla in the same room as "Call of Duty: Black Ops". She was naive, so she didn't know about the Outside world. I spent a lot of my time teaching her how to be a normal teenager. I taught her how to shuffle and she looks dope. She actually worried whether I was still sane or not. Once in a while, she would leave, but I couldn't keep her to myself. At most times she would dress normally, not looking like a Greek goddess. Don't tell Katie I said that. I almost forgot about being a prisoner, until one day.

"Travis, Gaea needs to talk to you." Camilla stormed in. Her chestnut hair was flowing down her back, she was wearing a tanktop with black jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. I noticed around her neck, instead of her name in cursive, it said "Spencer". She was wearing a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I got up. Camilla ran for the closet and tossed clothes at me.

"WE are going to take a LITTLE fieldtrip." she responded, as she slung a backpack over her shoulder as she tossed me another one.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. You may be thinking, "Travis, why didn't you try to leave sooner?" Well, it's pretty hard to crack an impossible code. And do you know this room is completely fire proof? AND there are many doors to pass. So I waited till the best time to escape. BUT I did NOT expect this.

"I'm busting you out of here, that's what. Now get dressed." she ordered. "We don't have that much time."

The first thing I thought was "Should I trust her or not?" then "Why was she doing this?" I reluctantly got dressed despite my hunger for answers. I quickly put on the backpack.

"Here you'll need these," Camilla insisted as she gave me a sword and a couple of knives. "If you lose those, I have more."

"Why are you doing this?" I wondered out loud. She sighed and laughed.

"Do you want to DIE in here without seeing Katie again?" Yeah, I told her about Katie after she heard me talking in my sleep and she wouldn't stop bugging me about who Katie was. "That's what's going to happen if we don't hurry up!" she held out a bomb. "Okay, this baby's a knock-out. When I say, 'BOO YA!', you come out WITH your sword drawn."

Before I could reply, she smiled. "Good luck to us." she punched in a code and held the door open. She gestured me to come hold it. I quickly tip-toed over and held it. I watched Camilla roll the bomb over. She was completely quiet about it and held her breath right when it went off. The gas blocked the scene and when it was barely transparent, I heard "BOO YA!" I drew my sword and took a deep breath before I charged through the cloud.

Half-way through the cloud, I was grabbed from behind. "Am I free?" I asked. Camilla shook her head. She got up and as I got up, she shook her head once more.

"I'll check if there's danger before you come through, okay? This is going to be a long escape, since you're 50 feet under ground." She whispered. Kind of freaked by that fun fact.

After a while, Camilla was convinced we were acting too slow and we HAD to get out of there. She was holding her throwing knives as I had my sword drawn, and let me tell you. THERE ARE A LOT OF STAIRS. Not bad enough I can't handle, but a lot nonetheless. We've silenced many using rubber bands, ropes, duct tapes, anchors, peanut butter, a blowtorch, a sledge hammer, and a tooth brush. We encountered something we didn't expect: nets.

"Oh no," Camilla murmured, as she had the look of a vision. As it ended, her body went limp and I caught her. _I have to turn around and hide till she wakes up. OR I can pull some pranks while I wait... _I thought. I finally made a decision and carried her over my shoulder. As I turned, another net appeared and with a loud, BOING, the nets stretched out and flew in, capturing us. I grabbed a knife and tried my best to cut through; it failed by the way. Then she started to come to.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded and she looked like she was about to say something, then hesitated.

"I'm unconscious for THREE minutes and we're caught in a trap?"

"Well, SORRY, but I distinctly remember, YOU'RE the navigator, not me." I reminded as we both started to cut through the net.

"I can't believe this," Camilla kept grumbling, her chocolate eyes filled with frustration. "You know what?"

I was about to say a witty remark when she took a lighter and flicked the switch, making Greek fire appear. She held out the lighter towards the net. "Watch out," she said monotonously, as the net spontaneously combusted and we fell on its ashes.

"Nice Pyro, never expected you to have one of these babies." I snickered. She punched my arm as a response.

"Don't call me Pyro." she laughed as she got up. She turned serious again. "We have to hurry up."

"Are we close?" I asked as I caught up with her.

"Almost to the main platform, then I have to drag you forcefully over to the elevator. Once in, I'll mess with the elevator and I'll pretend the elevator got stuck. Then we climb out the shaft them we climb to a vent, which leads to outside. Once there my pegasus, Marshmallow, will be waiting for us and I'll be taking you to Camp Half- Blood." she explained. Great, a complicated plan, WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?

"What could possibly go wrong?" I blurted out. Camilla scowled and pinned me against the wall.

"I'm risking EVERYTHING for you-" Before she could lecture me some more, I cut her off.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you don't need to do this."

"Do you want to see your precious KATIE again?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes. I stared at her, dumbfounded. This was not a side of her I've seen in this week of hanging out. "I thought so, now can you please stop with the side comments and contradictions and focus on getting out of here? I'll appreciate it." She let go of me and started to walk ahead.

I really wanted to ask what was going on, but I guess I can wait until we're out of here. We walked, or jogged in this case, in silence and finally we reached a dead end. Camilla calmly put her hand on the rock wall and when the wall disintegrated, and at the other side, a guy with a bunch of soldiers had their weapons aiming at us. "Oh ignorant Camilla, thinking you can get away. Consider yourself demoted." He grinned, as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Victor," she muttered venomously as she took a deep breath. OKAY, I sense tension, history, and awkwardness.

"Yeah, we found out." he smirked as his hand traveled to her cheek. He had light caramel curls, had an athletic build, and had hazel eyes. "You're so funny, thinking you could get away.

"Well, what did you expect? You guys FORCED me here." Camilla smiled, but her words filled with poison. "Travis, NOW." She ordered, as she slashed Victor with her knife.

"GET THEM!" Victor demanded as he held his arm. My partner and I pushed people out of the way and started running away from the mob. Alarms started to blare.

All Hades broke loose once Camilla and I were surrounded. We stood back to back as we were stood our ground and fought. More soldiers kept coming as we weakened. "Eh, at least we went down with a fight." I smirked.

She gave a heary laugh. "We're warriors!" she roundhouse kicked someone when she got stabbed. "Agh," she yelped as she pulled out the knife. It was bloody half-way through. "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE TANK TOP." she growled, as she grabbed a random person and slammed their head against the wall.

We were weakening, until the enemy started to stop. "What's going on?" I asked. Before Cam had a chance to answer, she was roughly pulled away and chained.

_I give you the best living conditions, yet you try to escape? What am I doing wrong? _GAEA.

"I don't want to be here!"

_Well, now you're going to the dungeon. Have fun with the rats. _Before I could object, I felt something hit my head.

"Travis? TRAVIS!" I saw Camilla's eyes filled with worry and concern right before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up when Camilla was taking off her jacket to use it as a pillow.

"You're finally awake." she smiled. Turns out, I was way off. She was tearing the sleeves off her jacket. She already used a part of the sleeves as a bandage for her stab wound.

"Umm," I gestured towards her newly made vest and bandages.

"Well, we need to heal up while we can." she said cheerfully.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"I convinced Gaea to do me one last favor before killing me to at least leave me without chains. They dragged us down here and now we're locked in until she kills Percy Jackson and Jason Grace." I stiffened when she mentioned those names.

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"No, why what's up?" I didn't bother answering. "Okay then," then she continued on with her bandage making.

"Do you mind explaining now?" I asked her. She looked like she was ready to make an excuse. "NO, why you wanted to help me get out of here, why you were on the brink to crying, what that Victor guy was talking about?"

She took a deep breath. "You're going to get a long explanation."

"I've got time obviously." I retorted.

"Fine, I found out about this world the hard way. By actually meeting my mother. She told me about this world, and she said I would be welcomed at Camp Half- Blood, but I knew I wouldn't. I knew enough that they wouldn't welcome me there. So I've been living out on my own. I had no idea what happened to my father honestly. My mom tried to help me by giving me a bunch of drachmas a month. Hey, she was a TITAN, Zeus's rule didn't apply to her." She got cut off by very faint rumbling. "I'M UNDER GROUND, HOW CAN YOU GET ME?" she yelled towards the sky. "Anyway, I've been fine, living like this. I've actually enjoyed it. Until I ran into Gaea's forces. They forced me to be to join them or they were going to kill me."

"Did they find out that you were a seer?"

"Yeah, they did. SADLY." she sighed. "I decided to work so that I would gain trust around here. Oh, I forgot to mention, we're not gonna be here for long."

Okay, I was confused by THAT. "What are you-" when I got cut off by a major guitar solo.

"FLAME ON!" and the dungeon doors exploded, revealing two unexpected, grinning figures: Connor Stoll and Katie Gardner.

**Ahh, long chapter. As soon as I get my laptop back, Gods on Rampage WILL be updated. So stay tuned for more. Remember, review for a sequel ;D This story is almost over! **


	29. Chapter 29

**After a long time, SUGOI is finally updating something. I'm taking a LITTLE break from Asian Writers right now, SO I will be finishing up this story! –crowd boos- Well then, fine, unless I don't finish this, we will forever left unk- **

**OKAY, who hit me with that pear, pears are NOT meant for throwing, PINEAPPLES ARE. I thought you as my readers would know this, but I guess not. Anyway, I hope this is good, because I DID write this when I was in a good mood.^.^**

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to go to the Premier of the new Harry Potter movie coming up dressed up as Voldemort and carry around a wand and randomly point it at people, yelling, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own PJO, BUT I DO OWN THIS FUN PLOT!**

**Katie's POV**

This quest was strange beyond measure. First it took a lot of shopping for Lucas to remember where Gaea's HQ was. He's one tricked-out kid with Heelies and toys. Then as we were driving there in a Jeep, Connor spent 97% of the trip, talking about codes we could use, cool phrases, and COOL code phrases.

"Okay, my codename is Awesome Stuff, Katie's is going to be Heartbroken-"

"Um, I'm Heartbroken? I prefer _Lionheart_." I laughed.

"That's a cool codename." Will commented from the wheel. Connor was sitting next to him in the passenger seat, while Lucas sat in between Alexis and me at the backseat.

"Right?" Alexis agreed.

"Anyway, Alexis is going to be S.P.-"

"What does S.P. stand for?" she questioned. This was going to be good.

"Spoiled Princess, duh. Lucas is going to be Pikachu, and Will is going to be surfer dude." Connor finished. That earned him a punch.

"I question everything," I sighed at the same time Will asked, "Surfer Dude, really?"

"Of course you do Katie and YES Will, really." he smiled smugly. I returned the smile and we stuck our tongues out at each other.

"You guys are SO immature." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"As if you should talk Lex, you made us stop by an Asian market just to buy some Hello Kitty Choco Pie things!" Will laughed. She stared daggers at her boyfriend and he said, "I'll be quiet and continue to drive." We were driving West then North, so we were going North once we hit Vegas.

"How about we-" Connor started to laugh, when he silenced. We turned around and found nothing chasing behind us.

"Why'd you get quiet?" Lucas questioned.

"I just wanted to see how you would react." He grinned. That earned him another punch from Alexis and me.

"Katie, can you hold this as I fix my weapons?" Alexis asked, as she threw me her purse. Who takes their purse on a quest?

"Alexis, you didn't need to bring so many weapons and why did you bring your PURSE to a quest?" I noted.

"One, I wanted to because I didn't expect you to act so strong, and TWO, why NOT?" She confessed.

"What did you expect me to do? I'm sadly leading this quest, I need to keep it together." I wondered.

"I expected you to be a mess, having an emotional breakdown once in a while, and stay locked in a glass case of emotion." She answered.

"Yeah, way to hold back," I muttered.

"I could've said more," she pointed out.

"Good point," I laughed.

_A lot of driving later…_

"We're here!" Lucas yelped. Strange, a second ago he was asleep.

"Are you sure Luke- I mean, Lucas?" I asked. I swear, he looked like Luke so much.

"I'm sure." Lucas was so cute, BUT HE WAS AN AWFUL GPS. We missed our exits twice, nearly ran people over, almost crashed into trees, barely missed a huge burrito truck (don't get me started on that one), and we almost died 4 times. Yep, good job Lucas.

"Can't you even see it?" he whined as he pointed to a direction near a steep hill. I squinted as I focused as much as I could to see what he was talking about. And there it was.

"A latch." I whispered.

"A what?" Connor questioned.

"A LATCH." I repeated. "You know, a latch? A handle, well, there's a little black handle in that hill if you look close enough."

"Finally someone believes me. The whole army's in there, but you have to watch out for Camilla and Victor, they're scary." He warned.

"Camilla? Victor? HA! I LAUGH AT THOSE NAMES!" Alexis smiled. "We'll take care of it Lucas; we'll take care of you."

"I was trained by them personally, I'm a good enough fighter." Before I could object, I noticed it was almost getting dark.

"Okay, you guys, we have to camp out here and now, tomorrow, we're moving forward."

"Lucas, tell me more about Camilla, she shall be my target." Connor joked.

"Camilla's a seer, her mom's Themis." Lucas obliged, taking the joke seriously.

"Themis?" Will asked.

"Yeah," he answered, as he started to play with a Fruit by the Foot. We all looked at each other. This person he was warning us about was supposed to save us all. Maybe she's not so bad.

After Will and Connor set up the tent, we ate our dinner and sat in the tent. We sat really close to each other and decided to whisper so that we couldn't be heard if we were being spied on outside.

"Okay, this is how it's going to go down." Alexis started. I let her be our strategist as long as I got a say in the plan.

"WE are going to stick together to find this Victor guy, okay? And we're going to get as much information that we can get from him as we can before it's too late. Then, Connor and Katie are going to take some bombs with them so they can get in to where they need to, to free Travis, as Will and I shall distract everyone else until you get Travis out. That's our only goal here people, get some info, Travis, and get out of there as soon as possible." She schemed. She looked at me for objections.

"Um, sounds good to me." I told her.

"You make it sound so simple." Connor yawned.

"Get some sleep so that we can go through tomorrow successfully." I ordered. It took forever to find a good position since Alexis kept tossing and turning in her sleep. _Travis, we'll get you back soon._

_THE NEXT DAY…_

It wasn't even 3 o'clock in the morning, when Lucas woke me up. "Now's the perfect time to go," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"At four, they let the monsters out to go hunting, and they usually come back fed and on time, so we need at least an hour to get there." He answered. I underestimated this kid.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're ready, they're just drinking hot chocolate." He smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked.

"I suggest you wear black!" he advised as he left the tent. I changed into black skinny jeans, combat boots, a black and white checkered shirt and a white tank top.

"Okies, so-"

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" asked Will.

"Um, not really, after you finish, it's time to go." I replied.

"Is it okay to leave the tent here?" I questioned, as we started to get ready for the hike to Gaea's lair.

"Yeah, it's completely fine, we made camp in a forest, so let's just hike over to the hill and sneak in." Will answered proudly.

We started to walk up over to the location where Lucas and I saw the latch and all of us stood around it for a second, just staring.

"This is it," I breathed.

"We'll get him back," Connor comforted, as he put his arm around me.

"Thanks," I smiled and I turned to everyone. "Thanks for everything you guys, this means so much to me and-"

"Let's go save your boyfriend already!" Alexis urged, as she pushed us all aside and went for the latch. She dug through her pockets and found a grenade.

"Where do- Oh yeah, Leo," Will laughed. She slowly opened the latch and pulled the pin of it and threw it in and closed the door and backed away. A couple seconds later, we heard an explosion.

"GO IN NOW!" Alexis ordered, as she opened up the door and jumped in. I followed in behind her and jumped through. We were falling through the huge cloud of smoke and I heard Lucas coming in from behind me. Alexis landed on this Cyclops and sliced off its head. Once our group all landed, we met up again and sprinted towards where everyone else is going.

"VICTOR, YOU MUST LEAVE NOW!" someone yelled. We turned and saw a guy who was GOOD LOOKING, not as awesome as Travis, but he was still good looking and a girl who looked his age, with red hair flowing to her waist. We snuck over to their little hallway and waited for them to leave.

"I have to get Camilla. I'll just leave that blasted son of Hermes down there, Natalia!" he told the girl. I knew in an instant he was talking about Travis.

"Okay, so Camilla's with Travis, down somewhere," Connor concluded.

"Fine, go die with that precious Camilla of yours. By the way, since I know you're going to die, I'll tell you something. I betr-!" she got cut off by Alexis throwing a rock at her head.

"NATALIA!" she got knocked unconscious.

"That was awesome," Connor complimented, as he high-fived Alexis.

"Of course, we needed to get that drama over with!"

"Who's there?" Victor ordered, as I noticed him clutching an arm. Must be an injured arm.

"US!" Alexis and Connor answered dimwittedly as they stood up, acknowledging their presence.

"YOU GUYS!" Will and I yelled in unison as we stood up in anger.

"Well, you kind of made it obvious now." Lucas sighed as he stood up as well.

"That was something I DID not expect." Victor laughed as he drew a sword with his left hand.

"TELL US WHERE TRAVIS IS AND WHAT GAEA'S PLANNING." I demanded.

"Why should I? You're so blunt, already demanding what they want. I like that." Trying to change the subject, pssh!

"HEY, this is a psycho girlfriend who's hyped with grief." Connor threatened.

"And this is the pissed of brother of the one you stole." I laughed psychotically, going along with Connor's description.

"You guys trying to intimidate me?" he asked. Alexis sighed, as she grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Is it working now?" she growled.

"Pssh, NO." He answered with a great amount of fear in his voice.

"WHAT IS GAEA PLANNING?" She demanded as she took out a dagger from her belt and aimed right at the side of his head.

"Alexi-"Will started to say, when the pretty boy said something.

"TO KILL THE DEMIGODS OF THE GREAT PROPHECY!" Victor blurted. We all turned to look at each other.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Gaea wants to kill the demigods of the great prophecy!" he repeated.

"You're all bark and no bite." Will laughed to himself.

"I'm serious! She doesn't want ANYONE to get in her way this time, so THAT's what she's planning to do. She's convinced Travis Stoll is one of the demigods." I froze at the sound of it at the same time Connor did. We turned and faced each other and we both had a grim expression.

"Where are they?" I asked him.

"I've never seen Victor so scared!" Lucas laughed. I lightly slapped his arm.

"You don't laugh at other people's fear, despite the fact that he's a Victor and it's very amusing." I scolded.

"Yeah, THAT helps." Victor rolled his eyes.

"WELL? WHERE IS TRAVIS?" Connor demanded.

"You have to come with me, I'll be saving someone down there anyway." He gave up as he started to go to a door.

"Oh no you don't." Alexis shouted, as she pulled his injured arm back over to us. "Who knows what kind of tricks you'll pull, you're staying here." She turned to me and Connor. "YOU GUYS are going down that stairway. You get Travis and whoever else is down there OUT."

"Is it just straight down?" I asked Victor.

"It's the door that looks the most like a medieval dungeon." He replied. Everyone started to laugh about that. "WHAT? I thought it would look cool."

"That's so tacky!" Will laughed, when out of nowhere, Victor was knocked unconscious.

"Thanks for knocking me down with that rock!" yelled Natalia as she stood behind the outcold Victor, holding a rock. "I'm one of Camilla's only friends here. She said YOU would be needing this." She held out a guitar towards Will.

"Natalia!" Lucas smiled as he ran up to the unusual girl and gave her a hug.

"Hey kiddo!"

"I'm so confused, who the Hades do we kill?" Connor questioned.

"I'm on your side," Natalia confirmed. "BUT you guys didn't need to throw a rock at my head!"

"Sorry," Alexis apologized. She scowled at her. "What? We needed to get things moving along!"

"What do I do with this guitar?" Will asked.

"Cool battle music?" I suggested.

"Epic theme songs, as we storm in to save Travis, it should be dramatic." Connor advised.

"I'll just use this to whack people." Will confirmed.

"But the prophecy said that the Son of Apollo shall sing the song," Alexis reminded.

"So I gotta sing?" he questioned.

"I guess?"

"Connor and I will head over to save Travis, you guys stay here." I ordered, as I dragged Connor down the stairway. We were skipping 3 steps at a time, as we sprinted down the narrow stair way. There was only enough room for a single file line, so I was ahead of Connor, as he watched our backs. We finally passed a door and I stopped in front of him. He kept going, therefore, freaking gravity kicked in and we fell down a couple steps.

"Connor, we passed it!" I exclaimed as I got up and jumped over his groaning body.

"Travis is in there?" he asked as he pulled himself together.

"Maybe? Time to attach the bombs to the door." I informed, as I looked left and right for anyone coming.

"Maybe the door is unlocked." Connor suggested, as he jiggled the door knob. "Never mind, I'll just set up the bombs."

He set them up and I asked, "Do we have to go back far?"

"Not really, just a little bit. Dude, we should be standing in the doorway by the time the smoke cleared up that would look so cool!"

"Yeah we should so- Damn it, we're so ADHD! Just set off the bomb!" I ordered as I hid to take cover. As I covered my head, I heard a guitar solo play. Wonder what that was about.

Connor hid behind me (that meanface, making me his shield) and pressed the detonator."FLAME ON!"

"What?" I laughed.

"GO! Before the smoke clears up," We ran over to the doorway with all the smoke and I immediately started coughing.

"Horrible. Idea." I coughed.

"Well, isn't this kinda funny?" he asked. I had to admit it was. When the smoke cleared, I found Travis sitting next to this girl who was freaking pretty.

"SEE I TOLD YOU!" the girl jumped up.

"KATIE!" Travis called. I found the key ring on the desk and ran over to their cell and unlocked it. I threw the keys aside and immediately went to Travis and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Travis, why do you smell like a combination of sweat and a girl?" I laughed as I pulled away.

He smashed his lips against mine and as much as I wanted to stay that way forever, Connor cleared his throat. I pulled away and helped Travis up. "What's up Connor?" Travis greeted, as he hugged his brother.

"Dude, do not send Katie away again." Connor ordered.

"Hey, you would've preferred if I was kidnapped?" I asked him.

"Uh, you guys, it's time to go," the girl said, as she got a bunch of stuff from out of the drawer. I looked closely and saw they were weapons. Alexis was going to LIKE her.

"Camilla, throw me a sword!" Travis called. Connor and I looked astonished.

"SHE'S Camilla? TRAVIS STOLL SHOULD I BE JEALOUS?" I interrogated.

"NO! Katie-"when Camilla shot him a glare.

"Now's the PERFECT time to go," She said, as she left.

"Well, what are you waiting for you guys? Let's go back to camp already!" Connor urged, as he followed Camilla out the door.

"We knew you were gonna come," Travis grinned.

"Glad to know you had SO much faith in us." I smiled back.

"Yeah, and the fact that Camilla foresaw it." I groaned as I walked ahead.

"What?"

"TRAVIS LET'S GO ALREADY!"

"But she-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT TRAVIS!"

"Aww someone's JEALOUS?"

"NO IM NOT, NOW SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

**Okay! End of chapter, since this chapter was growing so long. I'm planning on TWO more chapters left. Come on you guys, review before the final chapter for the final HURRAH! Will I have a sequel? It'll depend on YOU the readers!**

**Psst, SORRY IF THIS SUCKED!**


	30. Chapter 30

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY? After this chapter, it'll be THE END. It's up to YOU the READERS whether I, SUGOI, make a sequel or not. Should I? Or not? COME ON AND REVIEW! And if you liked THIS story, feel free to go check out my other stories :D**

**Question: Should I make a Vampire Academy fanfic? Review about that as well.**

**Dare of the Whenever: If you ever have the chance, wherever you go on July 15, you MUST wear a Harry Potter costume of your choice. It's a dare :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! **

**Travis's POV**

Katie was so jealous of Camilla, I found it amusing. Now you may be thinking, _Travis, you love Katie, why are you torturing her? _BECAUSE, it's funny, and one day we'll look back at this and laugh at her uncontainable JEALOUSY.

We were running up the staircase when Connor started running behind me. How did that happen? Don't know. "Dude, Katie's soo jealous,"

"I know she is man!" I laughed.

"Dude, can I have Camilla then?"

"You make it sound like I'm not going out with Katie." I replied.

"Good point," We were almost there, a couple feet away from freedom, when someone shrieked behind us.

"DON'T COME CLOSER TO THE DOOR!" we turned around and saw this scrawny looking guy, with a bomb strapped at his chest.

"What is up with demigods and bombs recently?" Camilla yelled.

"If you guys take one more step towards that door, WE WILL ALL DIE!" then psychotic laughter filled the air.

"Oh, so we can't take a step towards that specific door, eh?" I asked deviously.

"YOU GUYS CAN'T COME NEAR ME EITHER!" he said.

"Okay, so if we can't come near you or the door, what can we do?" Katie asked. She sounded really annoyed.

"Umm-"he got cut off by knives thrown at his jewels and right in the middle of his face. We turned and found Alexis standing at the door panting.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." I winced.

"Run, he still might have enough power to press the button!" Camilla urged as she ran towards the door. We sprinted out as Alexis ran in.

"What are you doing?" Will demanded.

"I'm going to defuse the bomb while we can! What if something accidentally hits the detonator!" she yelled. After a couple minutes, we heard an explosion.

"NOOO!" Will cried, as Connor and I ran to hold him back.

"Will, calm down!" Katie yelled as she helped us hold him back.

"Yeah Will, calm down." We turned and saw Alexis standing at the door. We looked at her relieved. "I couldn't figure it out, so to destroy the place, I just took the detonator and pushed the guy down the staircase. When he was far enough, I pressed the button, making it explode. The impact was so powerful; even I was knocked off my feet."

"You like torturing that guy, don't you?" he laughed.

"Of course, it was amusing."

Will ran over and hugged her tight. "Hey Will," a little kid called. He looked way too much like Luke.

"Can you heal Camilla and the other guy?" he asked Will.

"Oh yeah, that would be awesome Will, I got a killer headache and-"when Katie cut me off.

"That's it. _The son of Apollo shall sing the song. _Will's gotta sing in Ancient Greek to his dad, to heal Travis and Camilla."

"You're the daughter of Themis?" Alexis asked, as she adjusted her weapons. She looked kind of uncomfortable.

"I'm **A **daughter of Themis, but I'm not sure I'm the one you want." Camilla denied.

"You're the only daughter of Themis here Cam," I pointed out.

"What's the prophecy again?" Connor asked.

"_Daughter of Demeter, this is your chance,_

_To retrieve your love from Gaea's hands._

_Son of Hermes shall come along,_

_Son of Apollo to sing the song._

_5 heroes led by a child,_

_Heroes, beware the wild._

_Daughter of Themis shall save all,_

_From Gaea's wrath or the world shall fall." _Katie repeated.

"Well, that's gotta be you Cam," I insisted.

"Cam?" she asked.

"Short for Camilla." I replied.

"Cam?" Katie smiled.

"Yeah, Cam, or do you think Cammie fits better?" I asked for her opinion.

"I LIKE CAMILLA." She replied, gritting her teeth. "Let's just GET OUT OF HERE." She pushed me away and went to Alexis and the little kid.

"What's wrong Katie?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at ALL, Lucas." She smiled sweetly. Lucas. Should've seen that coming.

Will sat me and Cam down next to each other, grabbed the guitar and started singing in Ancient Greek to his father.

"_I shall heal your friends,_

_Dear son of mine, you're awesome._

_So caring, GOOD JOB!" _ Apollo's voice responded. "Guitar was a good touch by the way,"

My headache and soreness went away and Cam's wounds seemed to close and she ripped off her make-shift bandage.

"Thanks Will," she smiled with gratitude as she got up. "We need to get going,"

_Uh, uh, uh, you can't get away from me THAT quickly, you silly younglings. _A body covered in dirt appeared right in front of us.

"Younglings?" Alexis laughed.

_YES, IT'S A WORD BECAUSE I SAY SO. Ah, Alexis Hart, you must be jealous of your sister, Piper, taking over your cabin while you were away. _

"Don't try to get us to betray our friends!" Connor yelled.

"Con, it's okay. Yeah, I'm a little jealous, 'kay Gaea? You can't turn us against each other. The seven half-bloods and the gods are going to beat you and you're just gonna go back to sleep!"

_Oh, not THIS time. I'm still asleep, you ignorant brat, yet I can beat you. Do I need to make you feel WEAK, like you were when you were a mere child? _

"Damn it, Gaea, you can't keep us here!" Alexis yelled, as she threw a knife at Gaea's face.

_Well, that's not so nice. I'll let you guys escape. I'll even let that Tra- _And that's when it happened.

"Gaea, you can't control me anymore." Camilla muttered.

_Excuse me, what did you say?_

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE. It's about time I stood up to you." she turned to us and yelled, "YOU GUYS RUN!" We stayed.

"Go, NOW. I'll be fine, I'll follow you out later!" Camilla said.

"You guys, it's time to go!" piped up a girl from out of nowhere. She had long, red, wavy hair that reached her waist, bright emerald eyes, a pale complexion, and a she looked like a toothpick.

"Natalia! Okay, fine!" Connor answered, as he pushed everyone towards the big door that was opened.

This was Tatiana all over again. I knew Camilla wouldn't make it out. Then I had an EPIPHANY. _Daughter of Themis shall save all. _I'm apparently one of the 7 demigods, without me, they can't fulfill the Great Prophecy. I had to live.

"Yeah you guys, let's go," I gave up, as I grabbed Katie's hand and ran out. Before I passed the doorway, I looked back. "Camilla, you better come back to camp!" she gave a brief nod and started yelling at Gaea.

"You can't control me anymore," then when we were a couple feet running down the hill, we heard a loud explosion and the impact made us roll down the hill.

"CAMILLA!" Natalia cried as she was sobbing. Connor went over and carried her on his back.

"We gotta get to the SUV." Katie yelled. She started to sprint ahead in front of everyone and we followed her to their SUV. "Come on you guys!" she urged, as she climbed in the driver's seat. I went to sit next to her, as they all squished at the back, putting up the extra row of seats.

"READY!" they all nodded and Katie stomped her foot and gas and did a crazy U-turn, going up to 100 mph down the street.

I turned around for a last glimpse at the hill.

With everyone asleep at the back, it was only me and Katie conscious. "It's over." She whispered, as she finally decided to slow down.

"No, no it's not." I turned to her. She had a tear trickling down her face.

"Want me to drive?" I offered.

"NO, sleep." She ordered.

"I'm seriously fine, I've been knocked out in that ce-"

"NO TRAVIS, YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP."

"Why not?"

"JUST SLEEP TRAVIS!"

"I CHOOSE NOT TO, BUT SINCE I WON'T WIN THIS ARGUMENT, WE'RE NOW GONNA LISTEN TO SOME, uh, where are we?"

"CANADA!"

"THEN WE'RE ALL GONNA LISTEN TO A CANADIAN TALK SHOW!" I concluded, as I turned on the radio.

"You can't do that!"

"Yeah I can!"

"IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA SLEEP TRAVIS, THEN SHUT UP!" Alexis yelled from the back. I looked at the clock and it was 10 o'clock.

"You guys, I've decided we're just going to ditch the SUV and take the Hart private jet back to New York." Katie said around an hour later.

"It's MY family's private jet. You can't just assume you can use it." Alexis objected.

"Can we use your family's private jet?" she asked.

"Can you?" she retorted.

"I'm sorry, I was using CAN as in to have permission to, not in the sense whether I have the ability or not."

"Ohh! Katie just went ANNABETH on you!" Connor laughed from the very back.

"Natalia, CAN you please sock Connor for me?"

"Sure Alexis," she replied, as she socked my younger brother.

"So can we or not?" Katie repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alexis mumbled.

"Okay, we're arriving at the airport in one hour. We need to stop to change because we all look suspicious." She sighed.

We all nodded in agreement. For the rest of the drive, we were debating, arguing, every form of disagreement filled the atmosphere.

**Aww, after this is the final chapter. Or is it? I'm considering to add a BONUS CHAPTER! The next chapter is going to be the final chapter of the PLOT, but I'm going to do what some animes do at times and do an OVA chapter! For you kiddies who don't know what an OVA chapter is, it's a chapter that's there for comedic reasons or other reasons, that aren't relevant to the plot. Woo! Review for a bonus OVA chapter**** and a SEQUEL!**


	31. Chapter 31

**THE END. I've decided not to do a final chapter, because. I HAVE DECIDED TO BE A TACO VENDOR. Yes, A TACO VENDOR, this job is high demand, so sorry, no time to write a final chapter, and I don't want to write anymore :D**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**JUST KIDDING, WHY WOULD I BECOME A TACO VENDOR? No offense to taco vendors, but why would I? Anyway, this is the final chapter, it's been a LOONG journey, and I would like to thank my fans who reviewed –shrugs- I had feedback. Anyway, this is the chapter you guys have been looking forward to! THE END!**

**Review to tell me your opinion of the whole story. Was it good? Was it bad? Could it be better? And tell me if you want a SEQUEL and an OVA/bonus chapter.**

**By the way, after this chapter, there's going to be at least 2 chapters. One that's certain is a chapter dedicated for thanking the reviewers, and the other one is YOUR choice, whether you want an OVA or not!**

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to try and sell Spam on a busy street as if you were a Jazz musician, you know, with the low voice and everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, but I DO own this plot that's coming to a close.**

**Katie's POV**

Getting back to camp right now was HELL. Canadian security guards were pissing us off like CRAZY!

"What do you MEAN I can't board. This is MY jet!" Alexis yelled outraged.

"You can't board because you don't have an adult with ya, eh?" the guard replied.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" she shouted.

"I'm 19." Will pointed out. "That's technically an adult, I'm no longer a MINOR."

"Not in CANADA, THE COUNTRY YOU'RE IN!"

"Umm, yeah it is the age of majority here is either 18 or 19. We're probably in the Northwestern Territories right now," Natalia objected.

"You guys just can't pass, OKAY?" he protested. Wait, why did he lose his accent?

Alexis sighed. "If you won't let us through, I WILL START SCREAMING, then my father WILL sue you for everything you got, and you may end up at the side of the road. Homeless, DYING, poor. Your call."

We could see sweat trailing down the side of his face. "Now let us through," Travis ordered, as he pushed the guy out of the way.

We were about to go down to the entrance the plane, when the guy pulled me back. "Let go," I demanded.

"You guys aren't going anywhere, eh." The stupid guard said.

"Hey, let go of her." Travis yelled as he ran back for me. Before he could get to us, I immediately knew this guy was a monster. I took out a knife and stabbed him. He disintegrated right when Travis got to us.

"You couldn't let me act like a hero?" he asked. I shook my head and sighed. "I stole his wallet anyway, doesn't matter."

"You stole his WALLET." I smiled.

"No nagging? No looks of disapproval?" he questioned.

"He deserved it," I shrugged, as we ran in the private jet. We walked in and found Alexis pinning Connor to the ground.

"Hey guys, who wants to look through that guy's wallet?" Travis offered.

"You stole his wallet? I stole his male make-up kit!" Connor laughed, as he pulled out a pink little bag with rainbows and unicorns on it.

"Um, I've seen a LOT, but even that's new." Alexis commented, as she grabbed the make-up bag from Connor and sat down next to Will and Natalia. They were discussing camp matters. Even I found that topic kind of boring.

"So yeah, we can probably find you a spot at camp. Who's your parent?" Will asked her.

"Oceanus." She sighed.

"Aren't you going to be stricken down by now?" Alexis questioned, as she sat on top of Will as she emptied out the male make up bag. "POWDER!"

"Umm, anyway, you can probably bunk in the Poseidon cabin, OR stay in the Big House, who knows what Chiron will do." Will explained.

"Oh, that sounds fine. You know, I don't have to-"Natalia started to object to coming to camp.

"You told us while we were in the car you don't have any mortal family members, so either you get killed by monsters or go to camp."

"Wait, hold on, how do we know you're not going to betray us?" Travis asked. He earned a scowl from Connor.

"I'm not because I have no idea what you guys are talking about. Why would I betray you?" she retorted.

"You don't know about the Titan war?" Alexis interrogated. Oh no. Alexis loved talking about the Titan War, saying it was exciting to fight and stuff.

"Nope, what war?" Natalia gasped.

"I'll explain it to you, young child," she said, as she escorted the demititan to the conference room.

"But we're the same age aren't we?"

"…. MOVING ON!" Alexis slammed the door, leaving us sitting in the plane.

"So, who wants to look through the male make up and wallet?" Connor offered. We all agreed, as we rushed over in a circle. We found out his fake name was Elister McFungus, he lived with his mother, he had pictures of a llama in his wallet with huge pink hearts around them, and he was 57.

"Wow, he went all out." I noticed, as I was looking through the wallet and found something. "Guys, there's cash!" We counted and there was at least 1,000 Canadian dollars.

"That's 1,049.21 US dollars," Will converted in his head.

"You smart ass!" Travis scowled as he socked Will's arm.

After a while, we started to get bored. We decided to sit around and watched movies. Alexis and Natalia came out and watched the movies with us until it was time to land.

* * *

We finally got back to camp after a couple of hours, right in the middle of the sing along.

"_It's a beautiful night, and we're looking for something dumb to do,_" we heard people sing as we snuck to our cabins.

"_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_," Travis sang. I laughed as I finally got to my cabin and smiled to myself.

"_Is it the look in your eyes,_" I sang.

"_Or is it this dancing juice?"_ he laughed as he pinned me against the wall with one hand, hovering over me.

"_Who cares baby_?"

"_I think I wanna marry you_," he sang as he closed any distance left between us. We were kissing each other passionately, until we heard a giggle, and we immediately pulled away.

"Did you just-"

"Giggle? NO." We found Alexis leading a crowd over to us.

"Alexis," I sighed. She stopped in her tracks and looked around desperately.

"EVERYONE RETREAT!" She ordered, as she started to push people down as she started to escape.

"Hey! DON'T RETREAT WITHOUT US!" Clarisse yelled as she pushed down the people Alexis pushed down.

"Clarisse! Don't push the people Alexis pushed down when they were just about to get up!" Chris called.

"Chris, just get to the safe zone!" Will yelled, as he ran after Chris.

"Wonder where the safe zone is," I spoke after everyone escaped.

"Probably the Big House."

"You are NOT a son of Apollo," I joked.

"What?"

"Well good night," I greeted, as I walked in my cabin.

"AWW, seriously?" Travis yelled.

"GOOD NIGHT TRAVIS." I insisted.

_2 weeks later…_

I was in the middle of watch duty which Chiron decided to have again since there's a new threat, until I saw a body limping towards the entrance of camp. I tried to squint and realized I recognized the figure.

"Camilla?" I called.

"KATIE!" she cried with relief. I ran out of camp boundaries and saw her all beat up.

"How'd you make it?" I asked her, as I wrapped her arm around me.

"Effort, a lot of hitch hiking. I had to show the perverts some of my knives. Them saying 'Don't shoot.' Made me think that they saw guns in my hands. I need help," she pleaded.

"Yeah, we'll get you to the infirmary," I told her.

"Thanks," she muttered, as we passed Thalia's pine.

"How'd you survive?" I asked.

"You won't believe my answer," she muttered.

"What?" I insisted.

"My mother saved me." She sighed.

"I believe you," I answered immediately.

"How-"

"I just do," then I saw Travis trying to pull another prank. "TRAVIS!" I screamed as if I was being kidnapped. "Sorry about that," I apologized.

"It's fine,"

"KATIE! Oh my gods!" he left Connor alone and started sprinting towards me. "Are you okay Katie?"

"YEAH, I'm FINE, now get Camilla and take her to the infirmary, and I'll go grab Will." I told him, as I handed her over. Travis carried her in her arms and she sighed with relief. I didn't like the sight of them like that.

"Nice to see you too Travis," Cam said sarcastically.

"Sorry, gotta worry about my girlfriend first, before she kills me." Travis joked, as I punched his arm.

"Shut up, NOW GO!" I ordered.

"BOSSY," he muttered.

"HEARD THAT!" I laughed, as I ran to the Apollo cabin. I walked in on something. "OH, I'M SORRY!" I yelled, as I covered my eyes with a hand. "In 5 seconds, HAND CHECK!"

"You suck," Alexis muttered as she got up.

"Well, I need to borrow your boyfriend. Camilla's alive." I explained.

"SHE'S ALIVE?"

"Yeah, and she's really beaten up, so we need Will,"

"Yeah sure." Will nodded, as he ran out.

"Beach?" Alexis asked me.

"Watch duty."

"I'll come," she sighed as she fixed her sword and followed me out the door.

* * *

"Katie!" Travis called. Alexis and I were playing Go Fish for 2 hours now.

"Someone's coming to take my shift?" I asked.

"No, you guys come with me, Clarisse said she'll keep watch." I looked around for Clarisse.

"Well, where is she?" I asked.

"She likes surprise attacks." Travis sighed.

"Okay then," Alexis laughed, as we started to walk with Travis to the infirmary.

We found Camilla looking WAY better. She was cleaned up, her hair was cut so that it only went until under her rib cage, her bangs looked nicely cut, and her eyes were bright with energy. "Should I be jealous?" I whispered to Travis.

"No, but are you? That would be so hot." He whispered back.

"Oh shut up," I punched his arm again. "Hey, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I need to warn you about a couple things. One, it's not Travis who's of the great prophecy. She was using him as bait for Katie. Gaea thinks she'll win if she kills at least one of the demigods of the prophecy."

I felt my jaw drop, as Travis wrapped his arm around me protectively. "Excuse me?"

" Katie, you're the one Gaea wants. She's coming after you."

Everyone looked at me expectantly as if there was something I was going to say about that.

"Fine, then let her come."

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS BELOW IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS STORY!**

**Sorry this took so long, Ookami kept pressuring me to work on our stories on Asian Writers. Go check out our stories. That's the end of ****What Did I Get Myself Into?**** 5 more reviews saying there will a sequel and it will come true. JUST 5 more! Now, it's been great having you guys along for the ride and I just want to thank you. After this chapter, there will be a chapter listing all the reviewers. There will be an OVA/bonus chapter if there's enough reviews for that asking for one. And there will be a sequel and the first chapter immediately made as soon as I get 5 more reviews. FIVE. Now have a good night! But before you enjoy yourselves, you must REVIEW!**


	32. Thank you Reviewers

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE REVIEWERS THAT I WANT TO THANK. Thanks to you guys, I got feedback and I got motivation to finish this story. It's coming from the latest reviewers to the first ones. Thanks for everything reviewers and tune in for the BONUS CHAPTER that I felt the need to write because you guys are so awesome -shrugs- I'm taking advantage of the free time I have now, when Ookami is too busy to nag me. **

cindella204

Lucia Diana-Ninja Queen

gogreen216

iluvlavender10

winonabcd

gogreen216

(No Name- July 6, 2011)

Lei-Jay

78meg9

The Grecian Goddess

Stollrock99

WiseGirl747

ekatia217

gogreen216

GhostDog401

Kristen

alikat99

(No Name- April 19, 2011)

MyNameIsNot

Soonersgirl86

Tratieluver14-the girl on fire

HappyDayzRHere

Someone Random

AwesomeLucian

HarvestMoonAddict

rin daughter of hermes

PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan

ihatemakingupusernames

SeaweedBrain33

scyther27

Someone Random

thisismimi

Freakinmcawesome

bookworm842

scyther27

Natalia

psylocke13

(No Name- April 2, 2011)

Wise-Gurl

(No Name- April 2, 2011: Chapter 5)

xXShipMateSeaweedBrainXx

Vogelvrij

(No Name- March 28, 2011)

LynnieLain

ClaraThebiggestPJOfan

Mia Cortez

JAPAN

Akku

overactive-imagination94

Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face

Tratieluv

Liviekate

Haha

Blue is the Sea

SeaweedBrain33

Deadmanwalking

MewJollyRancher12

5popcorn99

alexandriarulzforeva

JayJay-Lynn

God of Good Reviews

William

got2'heart'nico

iluvsourskittles

The Goddess of Books

cool chinese chick

Oh My Flippin' Grapes

leahtastic

barcelona92: **The first reviewer, holds a special place in my heart ^.^ **

**AGAIN, thanks for everything and tune in for the next chapter! Now all that's left is REVIEWING FOR THE SEQUEL! Well, go on, REVIEW! You can do it, GO! If I forgot someone, I'm so sorry!  
**


	33. Here's your BONUS CHAPTER!

**This is the lost chapter of the Percy Jackson series. Read it while you can loyal readers… (Just kidding about the lost part, I just wanted to seem mysterious.) **

**Dare of the Whenever: Trust me, you won't need a dare.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all you silly geese.**

**THIRD PERSON POV –gasp- **

"PERCY JACKSON WAKE UP!" Percy Jackson heard. Who is waking him up so early in the morning?

"Annabeth?" he mumbled.

"Yes it's me, you Seaweed Brain, GET UP." She ordered. He groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and found all his friends in his cabin. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Katie, Alexis, Will, Connor, and Tyson were all standing up, dressed up. Alexis and Annabeth in particular were wearing fanny packs.

"Why are you guys here, and not that I don't like the new look Wise Girl, but what's up with the fanny pack?" he demanded, now almost awake.

"You don't remember today?" Nico asked.

"Should I? And dude, what time is it?" he looked around for a watch.

"It's your birthday brother!" Tyson reminded. Percy scowled at all of them.

"You guys are cruel, making me wake up at-"he left the question hanging for someone to tell him the time.

Alexis grabbed her phone out of the fanny pack. "3:17 a.m."

Percy nodded. "Thank you, 3:17 a.m. just to greet me happy birthday and show off that you guys are up and about."

"We're here to sing you happy birthday!" Travis grinned. The son of Poseidon groaned. After they all sang, Annabeth sat down on his bed.

"Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain," she whispered, as she gently kissed his lips and pulled away. "THIS is your present." She started to zip open her fanny pack and what she took out shocked him.

"A ticket TO SIX FLAGS MAGIC MOUNTAIN IN CALIFORNIA?" Percy read excitedly.

"Yeah, you're so slow, I swear," Connor sighed.

"We're taking Alexis's private jet there," Will pointed out.

"AND because you saved Olympus today, my father said he won't blast any of us off the sky!" Thalia smirked.

"And California is 6 hours away, are you up for it or not?" Alexis asked. Percy looked at his friends. They all looked tired, HADES, Katie fell asleep, her head on Travis's shoulders, and he smiled. He had awesome friends willing to enjoy a day of amusement with.

"Give me 5 minutes," he grinned. Everyone cheered and Percy got up to go change in the bathroom.

* * *

_A crazy fight for the driver's seat and 6 hours of no one being blasted out of the sky later…_

* * *

"We're here in California." Katie cheered, as we were getting off the plane in LAX.

"What time is it?" Percy questioned as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"WELL, it took 6 hours to get here, and we left JFK airport at 5, so it's 8 now." Annabeth answered.

"What time will it take for us to get to Six Flags?" Thalia asked excitedly.

"About an hour, so we'll be there around 9, which is GOOD." Alexis answered with her tone just the same.

"How are we getting to Six Flags?" Travis scoffed. Everyone looked at him and Connor.

"You expect us to get a ride, just because our dad's the God of Travelers," Connor guessed. The group of demigods nodded and they sighed.

"We hate pulling the, 'My dad's Hermes.' Card." Travis frowned.

"Please?" Tyson asked.

"DUDE, if you guys don't get us to Six Flags, I swear I will send an army of dead people against you." Nico threatened. Everyone looked grim and Travis and Connor hailed us two taxis in the form of vans.

"OKAY, before we do this," Will started, "We need to find out who should go with the Big Three kids. I suggest Travis and Connor are in one van each, then two of the Big Three kids go with Travis. Katie and I will ride with them so their scent would kind of mix together. Annabeth and Alexis have rather strong scents, so they'll go with the last Big Three kid. They can risk it. Tyson will just ride with them."

Everyone looked at him clueless of what he was saying and he sighed. In a matter of five minutes, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Katie, and Will were one group, while Percy, Annabeth, Alexis, Connor, and Tyson were another.

"SIX FLAGS PARTY BUS!" the group of demigods cheered as they climbed in the vans.

* * *

_In van ONE…_

* * *

"NICO, THIS STATION IS AWFUL." Thalia groaned. Everyone muttered in agreement.

"Not all of us like emo music dude," Travis agreed.

"These songs are classics!" Nico defended.

"I'm a son of Apollo, I can tell whether songs are classics or not. THIS ONE ISN'T." Will frowned.

"You guys, be a bit nicer to Nico," Katie was on Nico's side.

"THANK YOU KATIE." He smiled smugly.

"This station is STILL rather horrible though," she gently told him.

"HA! SO CHANGE THE STATION!" Thalia ordered the taxi driver. It started to play "Super Bass".

"Oh my gods, I can rap this!" Katie squealed.

"So can I!" Thalia laughed.

"Ready?" the giddy daughter of Demeter asked.

"Hades yeah," the psyched daughter of Zeus smiled.

"Oh gods," Travis, Nico, and Will muttered.

* * *

_In van TWO…_

* * *

"Oh my gods, 'SUPER BASS' ANNABETH!" Alexis squealed.

"What is 'Super Bass'?" Tyson asked. Annabeth and Alexis grinned evilly at each other and at Tyson.

"Tyson, you screwed us all! Percy, please tell your girlfriend not to rap." Connor groaned, as he face palmed.

Percy laughed. "Please do not rap Annabeth Chase, for it is my birthday."

"Fine I won't rap." She scowled.

"He didn't say I couldn't!" Alexis stuck her tongue out, before anyone could stop her, she started to rap.

Annabeth started to laugh as everyone started to cover their ears. Tyson's face started to grow pale.

"Alexis you should stop, Tyson's growing pale." Connor laughed.

Alexis scowled as she punched him. "Eh, fine, I'm doing this for TYSON."

Tyson's face started to gain color and she punched Percy and Connor.

"What was that for?" the clueless son of Poseidon asked.

"For being you,"

* * *

_One crazy van ride and going through the entrance later…_

* * *

"What should we ride first?" Annabeth questioned, as they all walked around, their arms hooked together.

"Percy picks," Thalia shrugged.

"Roaring Rapids." Percy decided. "The water ride would be fun."

"Of course he would," Alexis laughed, as we walked over to Roaring Rapids.

"So this is it?" the naïve son of Poseidon asked, as the raft was slowly going down the river.

"Yeah, but you'll get SOAKED Percy." Thalia scowled.

"No I won't, I'm a son of POSEIDON." He laughed.

"Let's sing Happy Birthday to Percy again," Nico suggested. They all started to sing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PERCY-"Annabeth was the only one who said Percy.

"BOB, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone else sang. Umm, why Bob?

"Why Bob?" Annabeth questioned. Before anyone could answer, they were soaked. Well except for Percy of course.

"Oh how I envy you." Travis scowled.

"Hey, at least YOU'RE not the one wearing a white v-neck." Will shook his head, which ended it up hitting Alexis's.

"I'm so sorry," they apologized in unison.

"Hey, it's completely fine that you're wearing a white v-neck." Alexis laughed.

"Girls will gawk at him," Katie reminded. She was about to retort when they were greeted by another splash.

* * *

"That ride got us REALLY soaked." Connor commented as they got off.

"Nico, why do you look like a raccoon?" Travis questioned.

Nico touched his face and saw black stuff smeared on his hand."Oh crap! MY EYELINER,"

Alexis smacked the young misfit's arm. "ONE, why are you wearing more eyeliner than all of us girls COMBINED, and TWO, why didn't you buy the waterproof eyeliner?"

"Because I was too cheap to buy the waterproof eyeliner…" he mumbled.

"Well, I'm not giving you any," Thalia muttered.

"Neither am I," Katie agreed.

"I don't wear eyeliner," Annabeth shrugged.

"This is his punishment for not buying the waterproof eyeliner," Alexis insisted.

"So no eyeliner for me, but my emo image is on the line!" the son of Hades whined.

"You don't need eyeliner!" Travis laughed.

"What is emo?" Tyson questioned. Percy walked up to him.

"Well, Tyson, let's discuss it over here as the girls fix their problem." They separated from the group as Percy started to explain.

"OKAY, so do you really need eyeliner?" Will questioned.

"YEAH, I kinda do." Nico stubbornly replied.

"You don't have to look emo for ONE DAY." Connor suggested. Nico was pondering at this decision as Percy and Tyson came back.

"And that's how you make babies." Percy ended his talk.

"But I asked what emo was…" Tyson reminded. He looked rather traumatized.

"Way to go Percy, you traumatized TYSON." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"WELL SORRY, I got rather ADHD. Tyson, disregard EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU ABOUT CHILD BIRTH." He ordered in a rather robotic voice.

Annabeth handed Nico a napkin. "Nico just wipe your face so that we can go on another ride." He obliged as he quickly wiped off the smeared eyeliner.

"Which ride next?" Katie questioned. Right in front of us was a ride named Tatsu.

"Why not Tatsu?" Will suggested.

"TO TATSU!" Percy, Alexis, Travis, Connor, and Thalia all yelled in unison as they sprinted for the line. Annabeth, Katie, Nico, Will, and Tyson were left behind.

"Wait for us big brother!" Tyson called as he started to run after them.

"Tyson!" Annabeth chased Tyson into the line.

It was now just Katie, Nico, and Will. Katie looked at them with expectant eyes. "Let's head over to Tatsu."

"VEGETABLE SAMOSAS!" Nico cheered as he ran ahead.

"Thanks for ditching us NICO!" Will shouted as he ran after him. Katie sighed as she sprinted and past them, reaching the group of demigods first.

* * *

"WOO!" Thalia cheered as she high fived some random guy.

"You know him?"Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Nope, he just raised his hand for a high five and I didn't want to leave him hanging." She turned to the guy she high fived. "These are my buddies."

"WOO!" he yelled as he high fived the entire group. "We shall meet again young warriors," as the line progressed.

"Why did your birthday have to be in AUGUST," Connor sighed with content as they came by the sprinkler of sorts.

Percy didn't know how to respond to that question. "Umm, I don't know?"

"YEAH PERCY, why did you have to be born during the summer, huh PUNK?" Travis agreed.

Annabeth sighed. "You guys, stop hating on Percy just because you guys are cranky about the heat."

"I'm used to the California weather," Alexis shrugged. Will and Thalia nodded in agreement.

"So? Not everyone goes to California every once in a while." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Well tough aardvarks." Thalia smirked.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Tough-"

"WOO!" the same guy was next to us now, since the line was in the form of going back and forth. The rambunctious group high fived him and cheered the same way as they passed by him.

"Anyway, Tough aardvark?" Nico continued his question.

"Late response much?" Alexis laughed, as she leaned back against Will's chest. By now, everyone dried up and was starting to get really bored.

"Is this ride even worth it?" Katie sighed. Everyone around the young heroes and heroines gasped.

A guy in purple skinny jeans scowled at Katie. "DUDE, what freak is wrong with you. It's so freaking worth it."

A girl wearing a tank top and shorts stared at Katie. "I can't figure out why you're dumb. It's one of the best rides EVER."

"OKAY PEOPLE, I think I get it!" Katie groaned as she hid her face into Travis's shoulder.

"Who wants to see whoever's finger the water would drip on first?" Connor questioned. Every one shrugged and muttered in agreement. They all stood under a pipe and held out their index fingers. They all started to cheer and cause a scene while playing this heated game. Everyone else around them just watched as they got excited over dripping water.

* * *

"We're finally going on the ride!" Alexis squealed as she grabbed Will's hand and ran to the front seat. "It's going to be FUN." She sat in between Thalia and Will as they buckled up. When the seats started to move into prone position, she heard Tyson gasp.

"Percy, is it supposed to do this? It's wrong."

"YES Tyson, it is supposed to do this."

"PEANUT BUTTER!" Tyson yelled in respond.

"Oh gods, why are we riding this?" I heard Katie panic. She was sitting in between Travis and Connor.

"Because it's fun Katie!" Travis and Connor shouted at the same time.

"Oh shut up!"

"Percy, this is going to be fun, it's supposed to be a simulation. It's what people think flying would be like." Annabeth told the story. Oh gods, seriously.

"Well we fly pegasi all the time Annabeth, and I doubt it'll be like this." Percy replied.

"Isn't this going to be fun Nico?" Thalia laughed as she tried to punch him.

"I heard people pretend to faint just to psyche out the workers!" Alexis said enthusiastically.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING!"

"Isn't this a pretty view Alexis?" Will asked his girlfriend as he pointed to the view of the amusement park.

"Yeah it-"she was caught off by the ride going down and everyone started cheering.

"WOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Thalia yelled.

"OH CRAP I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" Alexis whooped.

"BOO YA!" Will laughed.

"IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE TO MAKE EVERYONE THINK THIS IS HOW IT WOULD BE LIKE TO FLY?" Nico shouted, sounding outraged.

"_DI IMMORTALES!" _Percy cursed.

"THIS IS AN AWESOME PIECE OF ARCHITECTURE!" Annabeth screamed.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" Katie shrieked.

"PERCY, I FEEL WEIRD," Tyson mumbled.

"Dude, don't throw up, ENJOY IT!" Connor cheered.

"Katie, YOU CAN DO THIS! OPEN YOUR EYES, IT'S FUN!" Travis encouraged. After a little bit more flying, the ride ended, but it didn't mean they were back to normal position.

"Uh, who else feels uncomfortable?" Alexis called. Everyone muttered in agreement, as the ride came forward.

"Nico?" Thalia asked, sounding a bit concerned. Nico didn't respond. "Dude, stop kidding, I swear I'll slap you."

He gave up his facade."FINE."

The "high five" guy was there when we got off the ride. "WOO!" we stopped in our tracks, looked at him and yelled, "WOO!"

"Do you regret it Katie?" Travis asked Katie, wrapping an arm around her.

"I guess I don't," she smiled.

* * *

"Let's go to Superman: Escape from Krypton." Thalia suggested as they were walking in a random direction.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Why?"

"BECAUSE, it's right there," Thalia pointed to the ride. "And Alexis and I snuck off and bought capes." They both stood majestically, as they suddenly had their capes on.

The young demigods were looking at them with confused looks.

"YEAH, we bought capes, JEALOUS?" Alexis scoffed. No one admitted they were jealous. "Well then."

"I'm jealous," Will offered.

She smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You're just obligated to say that, you're not jealous. Besides, you're the only person who SHOULDN'T be jealous besides Thalia."

"RIDE TIME!" Travis, Connor, and Tyson yelled in unison.

Everyone sighed as they waited in YET another line…

* * *

"Oh my gods, this is it!" Thalia yelled. Alexis nodded in agreement as she sat down next to Will in the backseat of the ride. "This is going to be so FUN!" She giggled.

"I wish we could see Superman though," Will sighed.

"This is still going to be fun!" she insisted, as they got buckled up. Will didn't look certain and she smiled as she held his hand. "It's going to be fu-"

"Good bye!" yelled a random voice.

"Wha-"Travis started to ask as the ride started. Everyone yelled in unison.

"I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!"

"OH MY GODS!"

"OH CRAP, I WAS BUSY APPLYING EYELINER TOO!"

"WOO! WILL ISN'T THIS AWESOME!"

"HEY GUYS!" Will greeted as they stayed up the high ride.

"OH HEY WILL! OH HADES WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"PEANUT BUTTER!"

"AWW MAN! MY HAT FELL!"

"NICO QUIT CRYING!"

"YOU GUYS SUCK!"

Once they got off the ride, Nico looked like a mess, Alexis, Thalia, and Will were talking about how awesome it was, Percy, Annabeth, and Katie were still in shock, and Travis, Connor, and Tyson were talking about which ride they should ride next.

"Nico, do we have to clean you up every time we ride a ride?" Annabeth sighed, as she wiped off Nico's eyeliner. "Where'd you get this anyway?"

He looked at Travis and Connor. "What? He gave us $20 to do it."

"What ride next?" Alexis asked, as she fixed Will's hair.

Travis, Connor, and Tyson grinned simultaneously. "Goliath,"

Everyone agreed as they started to walk over. Nico bumped into one of the people on stilts. "I BET YOU'RE NOT AS TALL AS YOU ARE NOW WITHOUT THESE THINGS!"

Everyone gave him a "duh" look.

"Nico, you're too worked up," Thalia shook her head in disapproval as everyone walked ahead of him.

* * *

The 10 young ones were about to go on Goliath. Nico was sitting with Annabeth, Thalia was sitting with Katie, Alexis was sitting with Percy, Will was with Tyson, and Connor and Travis were sitting together. As they got on, Nico started to panic.

"Dude, I want to get off now!" he yelled, as he was buckled in.

"Nico, you'll be fine," Thalia shouted from behind them.

"Yeah Nico, the only bad thing that happened on this ride was that this rider died because he had a brain aneurysm, but I doubt that will happen to you."

"What's a brain aneurysm?" Travis questioned from the back.

"It's when-"

Annabeth started to explain when Katie shrieked. "SHUT UP!"

"Tyson, open your eyes, it's not that bad!" Will urged. Tyson refused.

Connor started to look around and notice something. "Dude, it's like 5, yet we haven't had anything to eat this whole day!"

"We can just eat in line for X2," Alexis suggested.

"Hades, we're high up!"

"Would we really want to eat before it's time to read something like X-"Annabeth started to scold, when the ride dipped down.

* * *

"That was an awesome ride," Percy sighed, as he held on to Annabeth for balance. Everyone muttered in agreement.

"Okay, let's go buy burgers, and go head in line for the last ride of the day!" Thalia cheered.

"Our last ride? Oh come on, we could probably ride on something else," Connor groaned.

"Come on, even for us, this is getting exhausting," Annabeth consoled.

"Fine," he grumbled. "You know, I've never ridden that boat ride where it swings before in my life."

Alexis, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Will, and Katie gasped. "You must ride it." They dragged Travis, Tyson, Nico, and Connor to the boat ride no one bothered to remember the name of.

* * *

_One crazy boat ride, an unusual meal, and a LONG line later…_

* * *

All the people in relationships paired up as Thalia and Nico high fived to be partners, which left Tyson and Connor, partners.

"This is going to be fun you guys," Annabeth squealed. "A 4D ride is BRILLIANT."

"Before we go on," Percy said. "I want to thank you guys; this is one of the best birthdays ever, and one I will NEVER forget. It's awesome that I got to spend it with you." Everyone around them went, "Aww".

"Time for us to ride," he sighed, as he buckled in.

As they were ascending, Alexis grinned. "I heard fire shoots out of this ride,"

"WHAT?" Nico and Katie asked.

"Yeah there is!" yelled a random guy.

"No way," Nico denied.

"I should've kept it a secret, you guys are no fun." She pouted, as she took in the view. "You guys, isn't it really beautiful?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, till the same random guy shouted, "We are HIIIGH up!"

"NO FREAKING DUH!" the son of Hades scowled. "This would've been the perfect time to reapply my eyeliner."

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE EYELINER ALREADY!" Thalia growled.

"Well sor-"he got caught off by the sudden flip. "OH GODS!"

"HAHA THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"WOO! THIS IS LIKE SKYDIVING!"

"THIS IS WHAT SKYDIVING WOULD FEEL LIKE?"

"MAYBE BUNGEE JUMPING?"

"So WONDERFUL WEATHER WE'RE HAVING!"

"KATIE, THIS ONE TI-"

"TRAVIS DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TELL ME A STORY!"

"WOO! THERE'S THE FIRE!"

"THAT BURNT SOME OF MY HAIR!"

"LIES!"

"WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT THAT?"

Once the ride was over, the group of friends hugged once more. Not for any sentimental value, but just to regain their balance. But according to Percy Jackson, he thought of this as one of the best days ever.

**TWELVE PAGES WORTH ON MICROSOFT WORD, wow. Bad chapter, but I just couldn't help it. I didn't want to write stuff that would happen EVERY TIME THEY WERE IN LINE, so sorry if you wanted some of that, the chapter's long enough as it is. Anyway, There's some parts where they're shouting/screaming, but I didn't type who said what, so feel free to imagine who said what, okay? I love you guys so much for reviewing, and I hope this did you justice. Now review this chapter on this story or "What Just Happened?". If you read it, review, "Nico's eyeliner isn't legit." If you enjoyed it, add, "Because it smeared and make him look awful." Now go enjoy the rest of my stories! **


End file.
